A Crossed Line
by Traverse the Portal
Summary: The powerpuff girls had rules on what they could and couldn't do during a fight to defend the city. Even therebellious puff, Buttercup, has never broken any of these rules, but what would happen if one day she did, what if one day Buttercup Crossed a line?
1. Prologue

AN: RECENTLY EDITED! I hope you enjoy the story :)

PROLOGUE

Buttercup's POV

It was just another day of sophomore year, yet I was in a generally worse mood than usual and I dedicated my horrible mood to my older sister, Blossom Bethany Utonium. She felt the need to wake me up by taking the covers off my bed and yanking the pillow from under my head. She yelled something about always being late and that I was going to get in trouble, but who cares about that?

Honestly, I could've gotten over that, but what really put me over the edge was when she took the last piece of bacon without saving any for me! She even had the nerve to tell me that I should've gotten up earlier! Saying I woke up on the wrong side of the bed would be a horrible understatement.

I stormed into my first period and flipped the first desk I saw, poor kid. Luckily the teacher wasn't there, so I didn't get in trouble. That would've just earned me another argument with Bossy Blossy. The kid must've been new since he walked up to me expecting me to apologize. What he got instead was a trip to the nurse's office with a bloody nose.

After he left, the bell rang and the teacher, Mrs. Janet, was already grating on my nerves with her squeaky southern accent as she took roll. She went down the list calling every name and when she got to mine I just didn't respond since I didn't feel like it. The teacher and I got into a staredown since she knew exactly who I was, but I wasn't about to back down.

"Buttercup, you're supposed to say here when I call your name, let's try this again. Buttercup Utonium." I just stared at her and refused to say anything, which made her very heated.

"Buttercup Utonium! We Have been doing this for at least a month now! I expect better behavior from you as a superhero! I am only going to give you one more chance to answer to your name. Ahem… Now, Buttercup Utonium." At this point I just wanted to see what she would do so stared her right in her eyes and stuck my tongue out. Right as she was about to blow up, the hotline started to ring.

I picked up the phone to hear the mayor screaming something about Mojo Jojo terrorizing the city. As I went to save the day, Mrs. Janet grabbed my arm and tried to tell me I couldn't leave until I answered to my name. That was a bad decision on her part because I tossed her into her desk, beyond pissed by her persistence. Didn't she understand I was leaving to save her and the rest of the school?

I got out of this God forsaken school as fast as I could, knocking over the principal in the process. I'm gonna have hell to pay when I come back here. I jumped right into battle, and due to my little hold up, I was the last one there.

Blossom's POV

Buttercup was late to the fight again. She never shows up on time and always does stuff the opposite of how I like it. She just proved my point by flying in and attacking Mojo Jojo's new robot without a plan. Doesn't she ever realize how dangerous that is?

I yell out to her to stop so we can make a plan but she doesn't. I call Bubbles away from the robot and try to think of a way to get our sister under control. We both cringed at every hit she dealt to the robot, the sound of crunching metal was deafening.

She never usually fought like this and I was beginning to worry she would do something she would regret later.

Bubbles' POV

Buttercup was scaring me. I know she is the toughest fighter, but this is on a whole new level. I hear Blossom yell out to her to stick to the plan, but she never even showed that she heard it. I decided to step in and use my supersonic scream.

"Buttercup stop!" I think she finally heard me since she turned around, but as she did mojo made his robot slam her into the ground. When she got up I froze from the fire visibly burning in her eyes like an inferno.

Buttercup's POV

"Buttercup stop!" I heard that clearly and snapped out of whatever anger induced frenzy I was in at the moment, but as soon as I turned around, mojo attacked me into the ground. What a cheap shot! I recovered quickly and growled at the low blow. I wasn't going out that easily! I stood up and let a confident grin come to my face as I prepared to end this battle.

Omniscient POV

Buttercup got off the pavement and shot off leaving a crater where she was before. The lime green streak cut right through Mojo Jojo's robot, short circuiting it. Mojo could be seen panicking as the electricity started to shock him.

Mojo's robot started flailing around in a desperate attempt to keep Buttercup away.

"Quit flailing and let me destroy your robot!". Before her sisters could even process what she was doing, she shot eye beams at the machine. They could only watch as it violently exploded and Mojo and Buttercup went flying.

Buttercup was fine with only a few burns that she didn't care about, but Mojo wasn't looking too good since he was in the heart of the explosion. Bubbles and Blossom both tried to catch him as he fell from the sky, but didn't make it in time as he hit the pavement with a sickening crunch.

Bubbles and Blossom both rushed to his side to check if he was ok, but when they reached him, they came to a sickening conclusion.

Mojo Jojo was dead.

AN: hopefully this leads well into the story… please review!


	2. Chapter 1: Exile

AN: RECENTLY EDITED! This chapter is a tad longer than the last, hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 1: Exile

Buttercup POV

The day is saved again be me, the tough puff, not that it's surprising, I do most of the work anyways. That was a great way to blow off some steam and I'm totally ready for the next villain.

I was lost in my own thoughts until I heard the one thing that would bring my world crashing down around me.

"He's dead!"

The words snapped me out of whatever kind of trance I was in and I swear my heart stopped beating and I could feel the color drain from my face. It couldn't be true, I sometimes went a little far with the beatings but I would never kill anyone.

I fly down to mojo as fast as possible with a ridiculously large crowd around him. I push through everyone and see just exactly what I have done. Mojo is motionless on the ground in a scorched, lifeless heap, and it's all my fault, I'm a murderer, I ended someone's life.

I felt all the stares burning into my back, it felt like they were trying to scorch me as bad as mojo was. I looked to my sisters who had looks of hurt and anger in their eyes, It made me want to cry (I didn't), they had never looked at me like that before, but I guess none of us have ever broken the most important rule of crime fighting either.

"Why Buttercup?" That one question shattered my very being, I did this and I couldn't even form a coherent answer.

Bubbles' POV

"Why Buttercup?" I asked my sister. I was heartbroken. I never thought she would cross the line. We were always warning her and I hoped she would listen to at least me if not Blossom.

"I- I di- bu- it wasn't- I don't kn- I didn't mean- it wasn't in purp- I'm sor- I-I- It wasn't on pur-purpose, I didn't me- I didn't mean to!" This was the worst I've ever seen her, she never stutters. I knew she didn't want to kill him, but I could tell by the looks on everyone else in Townsville that they weren't about to just accept that.

I was already crying and the fact that she wasn't only made her case worse. I knew she didn't cry and even if she wanted to right now, I knew the shock was too much to let any tears fall.

I couldn't even think, but apparently Blossom knew what she thought. "Buttercup! How could you do this? You know we have a rule against killing anyone! You should be ashamed of yourself! I always knew you were out of control, but I always hoped you would calm down eventually! I guess my hopes weren't answered though because you just killed Mojo! I can't believe you're my sister and I can't believe you were ever considered a Powerpuff Girl! You're worse than the villains Buttercup! They don't kill people, but you're a murderer!"

Blossom's POV

I let all of my frustrations out on my sister, all the frustrations I ever had ever were let out in that rant. I looked at her the whole time and I think it was the most hurt I have ever seen her. In that same moment I could almost feel her heart shatter. I felt awful, I know she didn't mean to do it. Even though it was wrong and I was incredibly angry with her, I said some pretty unforgivable things.

I don't know how she isn't crying right now, I've always admired her mental toughness, even if her physical toughness grated on my nerves at times. "Buttercup I'm so-" I tried to apologize but the people of Townsville cut me off.

"She's a danger to our children!"

"She needs to go!"

"Do something about this monster!" I saw her visibly flinch at that one, and she just stood there taking it all, not shedding a tear, but I could see right into her shattered soul when she looked in my eyes, and I couldn't do anything but cry, this was all my fault. If I had just thought about her side instead of yelling my frustrations, Townsville might have gone a little easier on her.

Buttercup's POV

I had hoped at least my sisters would stay with me but I guess that was just a shattered hope. Blossom's words really cut deep even if I tried not to show it. Telling me that she couldn't believe I was her sister or a Powerpuff Girl really hurt. Blossom and I had our differences, but I had never wished that she wasn't my sister.

I wasn't about to show her that she got to me, I couldn't show weakness right now, not in this kind of situation. I thought that I already had the worst of it, but then I heard the people of Townsville, the very people I protected yelling hateful things towards me, but I was numb to it all, all but one word.

Monster.

That word kept replaying in my head along with Blossom's words. Then I saw the professor pull up in his vintage white Cadillac, he must have heard about this somewhere. I know he won't have a problem disowning me since I was always the problematic child.

Right when I thought I was prepared for what he was going to say, he said the worst possible thing he could have said to me. "I don't remember raising a monster, so when did you become one?" My whole world started falling apart. They all hated me: my friends, my neighbors, but worst of all my family.

Professor's POV

I didn't know the whole story, but there wasn't any other way to take it. One of my daughters killed a villain, the one thing I told them was off limits. I couldn't have been more angry with my middle daughter, I should have seen something like this coming from her.

I pulled up to the scene and everything went silent, I was the father after all. And when I got out of the car, I spoke without even considering her side of the story, "I don't remember raising a monster, so when did you become one?" Her eyes snapped up to mine and I felt my heart break, her normally fiery green eyes looked broken, lacking all of the former fire, and I could feel her heart shatter upon my harsh words.

Why did I say that? I knew she was good, this had to have been an accident. Not that she wasn't wrong, which she was, but I'm sure she was already berated by everyone around her, and as her father it was my job to show her some love and compassion when she was in a rough spot, not add to her burdens. Stress has a way of bringing out the worst in people.

I had to let her know that I didn't mean it. "Buttercup, darli-" the sound of police sirens cut off my apology and everyone's attention was drawn to the flashing lights, but when I turned around, I saw that Buttercup was gone and there was a light green streak in the distance.

Buttercup's POV

I had to leave, I couldn't stay here, everyone hated me. All their words playing through me head like a broken record. I got to my house and packed all the stuff I would need. I grabbed a duffle bag and packed all my money(surprisingly around $20,000. I never spend my money), 7 outfits, a toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, a family picture, my green blanket (yes I still have it), and finally I left a note for my family. Even if they hated me they should at least know that I'm sorry and didn't mean to kill him.

Dear Utonium Family,

Well I guess I'm not really part of the family anymore and I understand why you wouldn't want to be associated with me. It might surprise you, but for once in my life, I'm not mad. I understand that you might recognize my writing and burn this, but in the slim chance that you read this, I want you to know that I'm sorry and I didn't want to kill mojo. I let my anger get the best of me and I shouldn't have. I know it's no excuse and I know you couldn't care less if I died so I'll leave and spare you all and Townsville a lot of trouble. Don't worry, I'll change my identity so I won't tarnish your names even more than I already have, and for that I'm sorry. Sorry I couldn't be more in control, sorry I couldn't have been a better sister, and sorry I couldn't have been a half decent daughter. I just want to let you all know that even if you don't love me anymore, I will always love you guys.

Forever sorry,

Buttercup

With that I left the house with my belongings, flying as far as I could from Townsville before it got too late. I wore an oversized black hoodie hoping that nobody would recognize me. About five hours later I all but crash landed in a city called Countysville, it will have to work. The place looked nice enough. I found an abandoned hotel for the night and tossed my belongings in the room and took my money to the closest department store.

Luckily it was open 24 hours so I bought about 4 boxes of chestnut brown hair dye, a few things of concealer and foundation to cover up my freckles, and after checking out I went to the closest tattoo parlor and got two piercings in each ear and a bellybutton piercing. With that I went home and went online on and ordered fake identification documents under the name Blair Neptune.

Before going to bed, I dyed my hair and continued with my nightly routine, then went to bed.

? POV

I watched the news, which was rare, but I was glad that I was since otherwise I might have never found out what happened. I would have called so many times without an answer. She is going to pay. I'm going to track her down and make her suffer worse than he did. Nobody messes with my dad and gets away with it. Especially not that powderpuff Buttercup.

Bubbles' POV

I was crying hard, Buttercup left and wouldn't pick up, and I was honestly scared I would never see my sister again. Yeah she broke rules every once in awhile and was mean to me sometimes, but she was always there for us when we needed her, she was so funny, and I knew I could trust her to keep any secret.

Blossom and the professor believed she would be at home, but I knew better. After what they said, she didn't feel welcome.

We finally got back to the house and Blossom and the professor called Buttercup downstairs as if she was just taking a nap, but I knew she wouldn't come even if she was here. A piece of paper on the normally empty table caught my eye. I walked over to it and read the whole thing. It broke my heart, now I know I will never see my sister again. She thought we didn't love her, she thinks we are embarrassed of her, why would she come back. I call Blossom and the professor over to read the note.

Blossom POV

I read the note, letting every word sink in. I felt awful, how could I have made her feel like this? And the worst part is she wouldn't pick up the phone so I couldn't even apologize.

Professor POV

How could I have made my own daughter feel like this? Now I will probably never see her again and it was my fault.

Omniscient POV

All the news people stormed the Utonium household asking questions on Buttercup's whereabouts.

"She left town, we don't know where she is." Blossom responded to the news reporters meekly. The citizens of Townsville began a terrified rant that she's a danger anywhere and needs to be taken care of.

The remaining Utoniums created a plan to act like they would search for her and "come up with nothing" every time. After all, they loved Buttercup. Blossom finally responded to the impatient reporters.

"We will search for her, don't worry, we will make sure the people of Townsville are safe." The people seemed pleased with that, but they couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

BC POV

I sat on my bed watching the news, and after hearing my own sister say that made me turn off the tv. For the first time in, well, ever, I cried and just let out all the heartbreak and betrayal I felt at the moment. I checked my phone to see the time and saw three missed calls, and realized that they could be tracking me. On impulse, I fried my phone with later vision and drifted into what would be a restless sleep.

The next morning

I woke up and got ready to buy a small condo, I hoped my dad's lessons in money management didn't fail me now. I ended up with a nice, cozy condo with everything I needed: a bed, a kitchen, and a lounge room with a TV. I bought it for cheap since it was in a loud area, not that I minded. I got myself a laptop and a new phone with my own phone bill (pretty cheap since it was just me).

Luckily I lived close to the school since I didn't have a car or a licence. Now for the final step, I had to enroll in school, which required all the paperwork I recently got. You wouldn't believe how tough it is for a 16 year old to get into school without a parent or guardian, but after 2 hours of talking them into it, I got my schedule and they told me I would start tomorrow. Now I just needed to hope nobody would recognize me.

AN: please review :)


	3. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

AN: RECENTLY EDITED! Hope you enjoy the chapter :)

CHAPTER 2: New Life

BC's POV

Today marked the first day of my new life. I'm not going to lie and say I don't already miss being Buttercup, but I'm Blaire Neptune now and I couldn't mess this up.

It's all I have left and I don't have the money to try again, so I'll just have to pray that nobody will find me out and I can be a good enough actress to pull this off for about.. the rest of my life.

I look at the time and see that it's 5:45, which is the earliest I think I've ever woken up. School starts at 7:30 so I have time to get my disguise ready.

I decided to not wear green nearly as much as I used to, so I slip on a pair of ripped light colored jeggings and an off the shoulder pink sweater I took from Blossom's closet, and white ankle converse. I know it's not really my style, but I don't think just a hair color change and a little makeup would make me unrecognizable. I pulled my now chestnut bangs into a waterfall braid, which also wasn't my style, but I wanted to look as different as possible.

I eventually got to my makeup table, something I REALLY wasn't looking forward to, but it had to be done. I first used the concealer to cover all my freckles and finished with a layer of foundation to cover every detail of my face that might betray my identity. I wore eyeliner to bring out my eyes, which I couldn't bring myself to change. I would go insane if I couldn't keep at least one thing about my physical appearance.

I finished with about 30 minutes before I had to leave, so I grabbed a sour apple and the lunch I packed for myself the night before, and started walking to school in hopes of getting an early start.

When I got there I had to talk with the principal and the Guidance counselor to get my schedule straight. Since AP Spanish wasn't an elective at this school I moved into a chorus class. I would never be in a class like that normally, it was Bubbles' kind of thing, but I didn't have a reputation to uphold here. So now my schedule looked something like this

1 AP Lang

2 Chorus

3 AP Government

4 Adv. Team Sports

LUNCH

5 AP Calc

6 AP Chemistry

7 FREE

So I still had most of the same classes here. They also gave me a list of clubs and sports I could do, so I looked through it and decided I DEFINITELY had to do soccer. I couldn't live without it. They didn't have a gymnastics team, so I figured cheerleading, though disgusting, could pass for gymnastics and a good cover.

As I was looking through everything, a bunch of students started flooding the building, but I didn't have to leave yet since I still had time before class. I decided to opt out of a spring sport as to not draw too much attention and I could join Student Government club, something I picked up from Blossom, to further my cover. Buttercup wouldn't be caught dead in SGA, but Blaire just might.

I thanked the office staff and began to leave to find my first class. "Don't you need help finding your way around dear?" The guidance counselor made me think. I really don't know where I'm going. "I think I'll be able to find it, thank you though." I managed my happiest, most lighthearted voice I could and started to find my way to my first class in room G-207. I figured that meant it was on the second floor, and when I got there, there were a few different hallways.

The one I was in was the B hallway and everything in it was blue. Everything. The person who made this school must have had SEVERE OCD. However, this would make finding my classroom easier. I just had to look for a maybe green hallway, or would it be gray?

As I walked through the hallways I caught the color green from the corner of my eye and took a sharp turn into the hallway, but as I did, I ran straight into probably the only other person in the hallway, how lucky. I muttered a quiet "sorry" and started to walk down the hallway, but the person grabbed my wrist and yanked me back. It took all the self control I had to not break this kid's nose right now, but for the sake of my cover, I just tried to calmly get out of the situation.

"Let go of my wrist please."

"And why would I do that?" That voice alone made my temper rise, but I took a deep breath and turned on him, and what I saw scared me more than it should have.

? POV

I was running late as always, I was probably the only person in this hallway, but I had my dark green beats on, so I wouldn't know even if there was someone near me.

I was just minding my own business, taking my time getting to me class, when this girl ran right into me. "Sorry" she was quiet, this could be fun. I grabbed her by the wrist with a strong grip and pulled her back out of the hallway she turned into.

"Let go of my wrist please." She must be new, now that I look at her, I haven't seen her around before, and she's not the kind of girl someone would miss, if you get what I'm trying to say.

"And why would I do that?" After I said that, she turned on me and looked 100% shocked and and actually somewhat scared. I must have a reputation where she came from. Somehow she jerked out of my grip and quickly got to her class before the bell rang. She hasn't seen the last of me, that was for sure.

BC POV

That was possibly the worst thing that could've happened! I can't believe I just ran into Butch freaking Jojo! I can only hope that he didn't recognize me at this point. I realized that I couldn't even look him in his forest green eyes , how could I when I murdered his father!?

I looked at the room numbers and finally found G-207 and walked in. All eyes were glued to me, a red pair that I immediately recognized almost made me flinch. Brick was in this class, uh-oh I guess I'll see how my disguise holds up.

The teacher called me over to her and I walked up avoiding any eye contact with Brick. "This is the new student I told you guys about yesterday! Her name is Blaire Neptune. Everyone please say their first and last name"

"Jacob Anton"

"Cass Arden"

"Sierra Baker"

"Bruce Ball"

"Jenny Bunn"

"Jeremy Carson"

"Jace Dalton"

"Candace Deal"

"Bella Dorr"

"Natalie Gray"

"Ben Green"

"Brick Jojo" I looked straight past him, not wanting to make eye contact, and I think he noticed.

"Dayton Logan"

"John Newman"

"Carson Ports"

"Grayson Reese"

"Dawson Rind"

"Anna Spencer"

"Alyssa Torre"

"Angela Tyler"

"Jack Valer"

"Shawn Ward"

"Hannah Zeal"

"And I am your teacher Mrs. Joel and you can sit in the empty seat between Dayton and Brick."

"Thanks Mrs. Joel" to her it sounded innocent enough, but I was cursing her out in my head for putting me next to the one person I was trying to avoid in this class. I sat down and didn't say a word.

"We will be writing a persuasive essay on a new issue that's actually really big right now. As you know, recently, one of Townsville's superheroes recently killed a villain."

I'm pretty sure that if anyone was looking at that moment, they would have seen my eyes widen and my face turn a deathly pale.

"THAT BITCH KILLED MY FATHER!" Brick's long orange hair almost seemed to catch on fire and his red eyes burned with anger. He was very passionate about this topic and it only made me feel worse. The color returned to my face, but I was holding in the urge to cry. I didn't know they actually cared this much about mojo.

"I'm sorry Brick. Maybe you can use that as part of your argument. I will put you guys in two groups, you will each be writing on a different side of the argument. Group one will be arguing that she did the right thing and should be free of charges when she is found, and group two will be arguing that she was wrong and should be punished when she is found."

This lady didn't know how hard this was going to be for me on either side of the spectrum. I had awful luck and this day so far is proving that. "Brick you can be in group two since you have a bias toward that side." She counted off people into groups and with my superb luck, I was in group two. Yay I get to surround myself with people who want me to die!

We got in our groups and Brick was dictating the brainstorm and all I heard was why I should die should I ever be found. We managed to calm Brick down enough to brainstorm.

Our main points were 'she's a danger with her super powers', 'superheroes don't kill so she can't get off on a super hero technicality, she is just a murderer', and we threw some emotion in there by saying that mojo was a father and now his kids are orphans. I decided to throw something in there too since everyone else seemed to hate my true identity.

"How about a counter argument, just to prove that the other side is wrong, not just that we're right?" Brick was the first to respond.

"Good idea! What do you think they could possibly put down for her not being punished?" I responded back to him, never meeting his eyes.

"They will probably try to say that she didn't mean to and that she was doing her duty by protecting Townsville against his attack." Brick looked angry.

"Mojo never killed anyone, she should have been more responsible with her powers. Even if it was an accident, who says it wouldn't happen again, she's dangerous and needs to see consequence." Brick used a dangerously calm voice which chilled me to the bone.

We finally had our brainstorm finished, but the bell was about to ring, so the teacher told us we would be writing our essays tomorrow and the day after that she would judge which side had the best argument. The bell rang and I made my way to my chorus class. This building was organized enough for me to find every class relatively easily. I got to my class on time and saw something that only made my day worse. Boomer. I just couldn't win! This was probably karma for not staying in Townsville and just taking my punishment.

The chorus teacher only made it worse because when the bell rang, he made me introduce myself to the class and then to top it off, made me sing a song in front of the whole class, and I didn't even get to pick it. He made me sing "On My Own" from 'Les Miserables'. I have never sang this before, but luckily I've heard it and he gave me the sheet music. I must have looked terrified since the chorus teacher, Mr. Harris, told me it was ok and that nobody would judge me. He had good intentions, but I HATED being talked to like that.

I began to sing the song the best I could. I could kind of relate to the song since I was on my own, so I tapped into my inner Bubbles and put on the best show I could. Many people wouldn't think that I'm a good singer, but my sisters and I could all sing, Bubbles just liked it more. The class and the teacher were obviously impressed. He told me to sit in the alto section on the end next to the tenor section, which was right next to Boomer. Great.

"You sing really well." He whispered. I never looked up, but I could feel his ocean blue eyes on me.

"Thanks"

"No problem" he smiled at me. If only he knew. The class went by quickly and next I had my AP government class, which was thankfully uneventful. Next was what I was really looking forward to, gym class. I couldn't help but to smile, I loved every sport out there, but I only got happier when I got there, the had soccer nets set up.

The gym teacher, Mr. Jones gave me a gym uniform and I walked in the girls locker room to change. I'm not gonna lie, these gym uniforms were kind of killing my mood. Instead of gym shorts, girls wore spandex, and a form fitting tank top. I did however like the school colors, green and black, my favorite. Changing in the locker room is what made me realize I was the only girl in the class. This blows. I hesitantly walked in and luckily, only a few guys were in the gym, hopefully I could get the reactions in small doses. I heard a few whistles which pissed me off, but I held in my anger and just ignored them.

Butch's POV

My best friend Garett ran back into the locker room, I don't know why since he was already dressed and he knew better than to rush me. "Butch there's a newbie in the class and I assure you will be pleased with her." The fact that there was a girl in our class is what really got my attention, and by Garett's reaction, she must be a looker.

I quickly threw on my gym clothes and ran out of the locker room with Garett. When I got into the gym, I could immediately see who he was talking about. Even though she was turned around, the skimpy girls gym uniforms showed enough for me to see she wasn't just a looker, she was HOT. The fact that she was in gym just made her all the more attractive. It was great to finally have a girl that wouldn't cry if her nail broke in our school.

The late bell rang and Mr. Harris told us all to line up against the wall, but he held the girl back in front of all of us. I don't know if he realized what he was doing, but he just put her in the most uncomfortable position, and I could tell by the way she shifted under all the guys' looks. He must not have realized just how hot the girls' gym uniforms are, because right now, majority of the guys, except me were looking at her like a hunk of meat. When I finally got a glance at her face, I realized it was the girl I bumped into earlier. And as I took a closer look, she was just as hot, If not hotter from the front.

"This is our new student Blaire Neptune. And the first thing I want you guys to do is stop staring at her like that. I'm not so old to see what you guys are doing, she is just as much a part of the class as you are, so I expect more respect towards her. ARE WE CLEAR?"

"Sir yes sir!" Everyone except Blaire started laughing, she looked very confused, she would catch on eventually.

BC POV

This teacher either didn't know how uncomfortable this was or he was into newbie initiation, and by the little speech he made, I'm going to go with the second. Well not gonna lie, that put me in a little bit of a sour mood, but it improved when he announced that we were playing soccer.

Butch and a kid named Garett were captains and I was picked last. I wasn't that surprised since I was new and a girl, but it still made me want to rip someone's throat out. Woah where did that come from? That scared me a little but I got over it soon enough and focused on running circles around all these hotshots.

I was on Garett's team and nobody would pass me the ball. I took matters into my own hands and when someone came into our half of the field, I skillfully stole the ball and gracefully avoided every person who tried to stop me. These boys were amateurs, they couldn't take shit from me. I got closer and closer to the other team's goal and decided to mess around with their egos and I made one guy trip over his own feet. Butch was the goalie so I had to place my shot right. I kicked it hard so it looked like it was going right at him, but it curved and went into the top left corner of the net. Everything was silent and it made me feel nervous.

"Did I do something wrong? Why is it so quiet?" Everyone just stared in shock for a moment as if they were shocked, which really got under my skin.

"Blaire can I talk to you for a moment?" Mr. Jones was the only one who spoke. Shit I messed up. I messed up on the first day. The worst part is that I didn't even know what I did wrong. When we got in the hallway I repeated my earlier question but more timidly.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No actually the opposite, I want you to come out to girls soccer practice tonight. You will won't you?" I was screaming in my head, but in the outside I only looked calm and collected.

"Uh, yeah I think I can stay after today."

"Great our soccer team needs a player like you! Also class is almost over so you can go ahead and change back into your other clothes."

"Ok see you tonight!" With that I walked back in the locker room to change. When I came back out, all the guys from my class except Butch, who's strong jawline was clenched in anger, were hyping my 'amazing talents' and how I was the best soccer player they have ever seen.

"Thanks guys but I really need to get to lunch." I tried to be polite as I could.

I made my way to the lunch room and realized I didn't know anyone here. I sat at a table by myself. I was eating my lunch when suddenly, a shadow covered my lunch, and to my surprise it was Butch.

"You aren't that good at soccer you know." That made me angry, that was pretty much the only thing I had left of myself and he was insulting it. I tried my best to stay calm though.

"Then you must be even worse since I scored on you." I could see the anger flood his face and his green eyes darkened.

"BITCH YOU GOT LUCKY" I calmly stared at him for a moment before responding to his outburst, which was beginning to draw some attention.

"I assure you that wasn't luck dude. I've done it a million times and I've never been a lucky person."

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING, I'M THE BEST SOCCER PLAYER IN THIS SCHOOL, NO GIRL COULD EVER SCORE ON ME, THEY WOULD HAVE TO BE LUCKY." I started to laugh at how worked up he was over this.

"Well first off, your facts aren't correct. You may be the best soccer player behind me, I scored on you just last period, and I can't be lucky because if I was, I would be nowhere near you." The now large crowd went wild after I finished destroying Butch's too big ego. I shouldn't have done that since I was trying to keep a low profile, but I wasn't about to just sit there and be pushed around. Butch threw a sharp glare that didn't really affect me and stormed out of the lunch room. I kinda screwed myself though since everyone wanted to eat lunch with me now. Eventually, they all went back to their groups except one person. I recognized him as the kid who sat next to me in my first period class, Dayton Logan. It was actually a pretty cool name.

"Hey I sit next to you in first period, do you remember me?"

I smiled, "yeah, Dayton right?" He smiled back.

"yeah! Glad you remembered! I think you're really cool and you don't seem to know anybody so how about you eat lunch with me from now on?" I actually felt happy that my luck was changing.

"Yeah. Sounds great!" "Ok let me see your schedule!" I gave him my schedule and he looked over it and seemed so excited that I was in his chemistry class as well. We talked for the remainder of lunch and I actually had a good time talking to him, but I had to leave for my next class.

"See ya next period, Blaire!" I had to smile at his personality, he kind of reminded me of both of my sisters, smart and kind.

"See ya Dayton."

Butch's POV (still at lunch)

I have never hated a girl more in my life, well except the bitch that killed my father. I went to sit with my brothers and they could see that I was fuming.

"Woah dude, who pissed in your cheerios?" Brick was so lucky I refuse to hurt them.

"That new bitch Blaine Neptune." Brick and Boomer started laughing.

"That girl is quiet, what could she have done" Brick finally gained the ability to speak.

"The bitch scored on me in gym! And then embarrassed me in front of the whole cafeteria by saying she was better than me!" Boomer responded this time.

"Well Butch, you were the only one we heard screaming, so only the people around you really heard. Plus, Blair seems sweet, she's in my chorus class and she's a really good singer!"

"She's in my first period too, she's pretty smart and seems harmless enough. Have you ever thought that maybe you just embarrass yourself?" I can't believe he just said that to me! I stormed out of the cafeteria. Do they actually want to be friends with her? Well I don't care, I need to find a way to embarrass her, and I know just the way to do it.

BC's POV

I got to my AP calc class. Brick was there. And lucky me had to sit next to him. And even luckier for me, they had a test today, and the teacher made me take it. Even though I understood the material well, it was still annoying because she never taught it to me.

Ms. Keane was the best teacher so I probably knew most of the material they haven't learned yet. She collected the papers. We had a few minutes to talk, and to my surprise, Brick talked to me.

"You know you really pissed my brother off right?" I laughed a little.

"He set himself up for it really, I just pointed out all his mistakes and he blew up. Does he have an anger problem?" I really didn't have any room to talk about anger issues, but Brick didn't know about that. He actually laughed.

"You know what, I think he does, and you're kinda funny. We should be friends." I already killed his dad and I didn't have the heart to turn down his friendship, even if I would feel guilty every day.

"Yeah sure" I faked a smile, he gave me a genuine one back. They really have changed. The bell suddenly rang and Brick and I exchanged goodbyes. I headed toward my chem class to see Dayton push the kid next to him out of his seat and motion for me to sit there. I couldn't help but laugh.

The teacher was very boring, I soon found that Dayton was the only thing that kept me awake in the class. After a looooonnnng 45 minutes, the bell rang and Dayton walked out of the school with me since his free period was the same, but he went home to change for practice since he had a car.

"See you in an hour!" He yelled to me from his car.

"See ya!" With that he put up his window and l changed into a pair of black Nike athletic shorts and a white t-shirt. I always made it a competition to see how clean I could keep my shirt. My old soccer coach always said the best soccer players are never on the ground. I laid out in the sun using my bag as a pillow, but as soon as I closed my eyes i sensed something coming towards me, I opened my eyes to see a soccer ball sailing towards me. My quick reflexes saved me as I caught the ball right in front of my face, too close. I felt my anger start to bubble up and I could barely push it back down.

I looked up and saw Butch with a frustrated look on his face. The bastard wanted it to hit me. "Son of a-" I muttered under my breath and kicked it back to him full force when he turned back to his friend Garett.

I was very satisfied when I watched him fall over, his friend couldn't help but laugh. Butch quickly got up and yelled at his friend to "shut up" he learned his lesson so I went back to my nap.

Butch's POV

I'm going to KILL that girl! I can't believe she embarrassed me again! I'm going to make sure something bad happens to her, even if I don't do it myself. I'm going to make sure she gets hurt somehow.

Bubbles' POV (surprise)

School was awful today without Buttercup. In all of the classes we had together, she would always make them fun by making fun of the teacher or other students. Today I realized how boring school actually was. Nothing interesting happened, but people did talk a lot of smack about BC which actually made me really mad, I hated it when people talked about my sisters. However, no matter how bad school was, home was worse. Nobody really talked anymore. The professor and Blossom felt awful about how they treated her, which they should, but worst of all, I have to pass by her room every night and remember that she isn't here and will probably never be again, especially now since Blossom promised to let Townsville punish her if we ever saw her again. I just wish she would come back.

AN: Please review!


	4. Chapter 3: Shadows from the Past

AN: I hope I didn't take too long to update. Thanks for those of you who did review I really do appreciate it :). This chapter should be pretty interesting so without stalling anymore, here's the chapter!

Chapter 3: A Shadow from the Past

BC's POV

Free period finally ended and I was totally prepared to serve some major kickass at this practice. In Pokey Oakes, I was on the boys' soccer team since I was better than all of them combined, so being on this girl's team would just make me look even better. I guess I overestimated this girls soccer team since none of them even seemed to know the rules of soccer. The coach for the boys team looked over and must've seen how effortless and boring this team was to me since he asked me to come to the boys' practice. I happily accepted this offer, especially since it wasn't anything new for me.

Butch's POV

I was killin it at practice when coach unexpectedly called us off the field. He said that we were getting a new teammate, which didn't make any sense since we didn't have any new guys that I know of. However, my curiosity was settled when that bitch Blaire turned out to be the new addition. "Um… coach, that's a girl…. and this is the boys' team." I spoke for the rest of my team. "Well let's see how she plays and we will decide whether or not she plays like a girl." Well he had me there.

BC's POV

Butch tried to call me out for being a girl as if nobody could see that I was indeed a girl. Whatever I was going to embarrass him on this field. We just scrimmaged, he put me as one team captain to see how I would do against the other team captain, Butch. This would be too easy, everyone said they would pass it to me just to see how good I actually was. Butch and I started as forwards, it was him and me at the kickoff. By the way he was standing, I could tell he was going to be too slow. As soon as the whistle was blown, I moved for the ball. He was fast, but not fast enough since I got the ball before he could and passed it to Dayton who was also of the soccer team. Most of the people underestimated my abilities since I was a girl, so nobody covered me. I got to a free space and Dayton passed it back to me, where I drove toward the goal and scored effortlessly.

Butch's POV

That bitch scored on my team already! I called a team meeting and told them that she needed to be covered at all times and that I didn't want the ball passed to her at all. They agreed and our goalie kicked it to me. I started dribbling it toward the other side of the field, and when I got near the line, I kicked it to Garett, who ran towards the goal until he came to a defender and passed it to another kid on my team named Tyler, but he was really good, so that was fine, but as soon as I looked back to Tyler to have him pass me the ball, I saw he didn't have it and a familiar brunette ponytail was moving skillfully- I mean annoyingly towards our goal with the ball. "How did she get that?" I asked Tyler as we were running down the field. "I don't know, as soon as I went to kick the ball, it was gone and I could only kick at the air where it was before. I didn't even see her coming!" Well that's just great. I heard cheers from the other team as she scored yet another goal, how she did it, I don't know.

BC's POV

So basically, as that kid lifted his foot to kick the ball, I moved in from the side and quickly gained possession of the ball before he could kick it. Not gonna lie, it was really funny to watch him kick the air like that. Once I got to the other side of the field, it was easy to get around the defenders. They all crashed on me, but I moved in a way so that they all crashed into each other and I easily scored a goal. Butch called a team meeting and I could hear how frustrated he was. He took the ball and this time he didn't pass it at all. He kept the ball close to himself at all times, so I wouldn't be able to steal it without fouling him. My defenders were smart though and surrounded him, forcing him to pass it. I was honestly impressed with what he did next though. He rainbowed it over all the defenders and passed it to another one of his teammates, but I decided to guard Butch this time, but I only shadowed him so people would try to pass it to him, which they fell for and did. I swooped in and picked off the pass and passed it it a kid on my team named Grayson and he ran towards the goal and passed it to another kid named Darrien before the defenders crashed on him. I found an open spot and Darrien kicked it in the air, but a little too high. I tapped into my inner gymnast and jumped as high as I could with a handspring and kicked the ball out of the air and right into the goalie who flew back with the ball. I landed back on my feet, glad I could apply my other sports to my primary one. Everyone stopped, I could tell everyone was shocked, that wasn't exactly a move people see everyday.

Butch's POV

How the hell did she do that? That shouldn't even be possible. She isn't even that good, she just got set up with a better team. Yeah, that's it. Suddenly the coach called us all in saying that there was no need to scrimmage anymore. "I'm guessing you guys are why she's on outlet team now right? She might actually lead us to nationals this year. Since their star player Buttercup is gone, Pokey Oakes won't be a problem either." Lead? But that was my job, I'm the captain! "Um coach, I thought I would lead us to nationals, you know, since I'm the team captain?" "Oh yeah, I guess I should have started off with that, sorry butch" "thank yo-" "Blaire is going to be our new captain!" "WHAT?!" Blaire and I both said the same thing, but both having a completely different meaning.

BC's POV

It was my first day and he was already bumping me up to captain! I couldn't be happier, well it would be better if I could go home and tell my family the news, but they aren't here anymore. I tried to get it out of my head, and after finishing practice, I was able to get my mind off of it. The coach called practice and everyone went to drive themselves home, except me who walked.

Butch's POV

I saw Blaire start to walk and I decided to follow her to see if I could find something to use against her. I usually fly anyways. I would get my car tomorrow. I flew silently in the shadows behind her, and even though it was starting to get dark ( this is not a good place to be walking alone in the dark ) she didn't seem to be scared. So that left me with two thoughts on her, 1) she didn't know anything about his city, or 2) she thought she would be able to handle anyone who tried to jump her. Now that I think about it, it might be a little bit of both. She was walking calmly when I saw an arm reach out of the alley and drag her in. I didn't really like her so I wasn't about to help unless they were about to kill her, so I flew up to the top of the building and used my night vision to see what was going on. To my surprise, she had already broken out of his hold and looked ready to fight. She was smart not to turn her back on them. However, I saw the guy's partner in crime sneaking in behind her, but what worried me was a glint form something he had in his hand. A knife.

BC's POV

This situation honestly sucked. I couldn't use my powers because these stupid criminals would find out who I was and get me killed, so I would have to rely on strategy. That actually kinda hurt to even think, I always depended on brute force, but I guess I can't now. I waited for the other guy to attack first, but I could tell something sneaky was going on since he didn't move. Usually petty criminals like him made the first move as fast as possible hoping for the element of surprise, but there was something else going on here. "I don't have any money if that's what you want" I tried to talk him out of what he was about to do, I didn't want to accidentally kill anyone else. "I think you know that's not what we want sweetheart." I could see a glint in his eyes that made me uncomfortable. Wait… we? I sensed something moving toward me and saw another man swinging a knife. I barely had enough time to move out of the way of the lethal blow. I avoided the most of it, but the knife still caught me in the guys were trying to kill me! There was no way I would be able to make it out of this without hurting them. I grabbed the guy who had the knife's arm and broke his arm, taking the knife, but as I did I felt a sharp pain in my right side. That other criminal stabbed me! The knife was stuck in my side and I left it there, but turned on the guy and threw the other knife I had at him, hitting him right in the stomach. My face paled, I was trying not to kill them! I fumbled with my phone and called 911 explaining the situation. I didn't want to be there when the cops showed up so I ran back to my house, and once I got inside, I yanked the knife out of my side and held a towel to it and just jumped in my bed and for the second time in my life started crying hysterically. I really was a monster.

Butch's POV

Shit they actually hurt her! I was about to swoop in, but she broke the guy's arm and took his knife! Where the hell did she learn to do that? I saw the other guy sneaking up behind her with another knife but he stabbed her in the side before I could call out to her. I was surprised that she didn't even scream, but what surprised me more was when she turned on him and threw the other knife right through his stomach, she looked surprised too, actually she looked kinda sick. I saw her fumbling around for something, it was her phone and she called 911, then ran. Why wouldn't she have waited? Isn't that what people are supposed to do? Either way I followed her home, and waited outside of her window. When she got to her room, I was shocked to see her rip the knife out like it was nothing and clean it without screaming once. Another thing that shocked me even more is that she started crying hysterically, and I wasn't going to just let this slip by. I took out my phone and secretly recorded her crying into her pillow like a baby. This could be really good while out of context. You couldn't even see the blood from this angle! Oh this is what she gets for embarrassing me, and this is only just the beginning.

BC's POV

I stopped crying and sat up in my bed. I thought about soccer and realized I took Butch's dad and his position on the soccer team both in the same month. I should probably apologize since he is going through so much with his dad, not that I would ever apologize if it wasn't my fault his dad was dead. With that thought I went to sleep, tomorrow would be better and maybe Dayton can give me a ride home tomorrow.

The next morning

I woke up with about an hour to get ready. I put on the makeup I needed for my disguise, I left my hair out but I curled it and pinned my bangs back. I put in a three set of crystal earrings and a necklace with the letter B on it. I had on my old boyfriend Mitch's (we were dating when I left Townsville) gray hoodie and a pair of dark ripped jeggings and black and white adidas shoes. I made my way to school early actually seeking out Butch. I saw him with a group of people talking secretively as if he was plotting something. Butch looked over his shoulder and saw me and shushed his group. Oook that was weird. "Butch can I talk to you for a second?" He made a face at me. "And what makes you think I would talk to you?" "Look I just need to tell you something, but if you're gonna be an ass about it maybe I just won't" I started to walk off "wait." I smirked, it always works. "Fine I'll let you talk." "I actually just wanted to say I'm sorry about the soccer captain thing I didn't really mean to go in there and just take your spot, I just wanted you guys to take me seriously." He looked shocked and then a little panicked when he saw his group wasn't there anymore. I wonder why. "You're not sorry, you wanted my position and you like seeing me suffer, you like embarrassing me." I rolled my eyes, couldn't he just accept an apology? "Can't you just accept that I feel bad and don't want to embarrass you? I normally don't like apologizing, but your brother Brick said that something happened with your dad recently so I'm trying to be nice here." He looked genuinely shocked and a bit… guilty? That has to be wrong he never really did anything to feel guilty about. "Well do you forgive me?" He hesitated for a few seconds until I started to walk away. "Yeah, I'm sorry I just wasn't expecting this. You actually aren't that bad…" well that was a compliment coming from him.

Butch's POV

Here this girl is apologizing to me after I literally just finished plotting against her. I have that video of her crying to all of those guys I was talking to. It was about to be sent around the school now. I told her I would forgive her, but I'm going to be the one who needs to be forgiven. She was just trying to find a place in a school she just got to and I was about to ruin her reputation. Yeah I lost my dad but it didn't look like she had anyone at home either if she could have walked through her house with a knife in her side. Wait I almost forgot about that, maybe I should check if she's ok, she's pretty tough to be in school right now. "Hey Blaire?" "Yeah?" "I have a confession to make?" "You aren't asking me out are you?" I actually had to laugh a little, she was pretty funny. "No nothing like that, I followed you part of the way home last night to make sure you were ok walking at night since this place is pretty dangerous and I wasn't sure if you knew how dangerous it was." It wasn't completely a lie, but I saw her pale. "Di-did you see-" "yeah, and I was just wondering how you were doing? I mean you actually handled them really well!" Why was I complimenting her? Why did I care? Oh yeah because she was just so nice to me and I'm about to be the asshole of the century in about 10 minutes. "Umm I'm fine, thanks for asking. Do you umm… wanna.. i don't know… be.. friends?" Did she seriously just ask to be my friend? I actually felt so guilty, she's actually a good person. Actually the type of girl I would date. But I wouldn't date her, what am I thinking? "Umm… sure." If Boomer and Brick could be her friends so could I!

BC's POV

I was actually really happy! Butch finally doesn't hate me. Not that I care or anything, but my conscience feels a little clearer. I'm going to make killing their father up to them even if they don't know it was me who did it. "Cool! I'll see you in gym class!" I happily walked to my English class with Dayton and Brick. I was in such a good mood that I wouldn't even mind writing bad things about myself this period. However, right as the bell rang, everyone except me got a text on their phones. I wonder what that's about. I looked over to Dayton's phone and saw a video of me crying last night. I paled visibly. Who was at my house last night? Then I saw who it was from, Butch. I almost started crying, but for the sake of my pride, I held the tears in and ran out of the classroom, both Brick and Dayton calling after me while everyone else was laughing. I thought he forgave me.. why would he do this? I guess I deserve it, I did kill his dad. BUT HE DIDNT KNOW THAT! I wasn't sure if I should be mad at him or myself for letting anything out. I decided I just wouldn't talk to him until he apologized to me, which probably would never happen. I guess someone's going to hate me everywhere I go. I huddled up in my sweatshirt and thought of the person it used to belong to. Mitch. I missed him so much, I still loved him, but I knew he probably hated me all he with the rest of Townsville, and that thought alone broke my heart. I had nothing to lose at this point so I just let it out, a person can only take so much, even if that person is me. "Hey I just transferred here, can you help me find me class? Hey. Are you ok?" I looked up, wiping the mascara under my eyes which were probably puffy and red from crying, but was shocked to see the one person I was just thinking about. Mitch. I wanted to hug and kiss him like I used to, and I almost did, but I had to keep my cover and hope he didn't see through it or recognize the hoodie. "Yeah I'll be fine and I can help you find your class." I wiped my tears and started to get up. "Thanks, y'know I used to have a hoodie just like that." Yes I did know that but he didn't have to know that. "Really? My friend gave it to me the other day since it was kind of chilly," it wasn't a complete lie, someone had given it to me. "That's nice I gave mine to my girlfriend." "You have a girlfriend?" I had to ask. "I did, but she left town without telling me." I felt bad, it sounded a lot worse when he said it like that. "Do you still like her?" I was really hoping he would say yes. "Honestly, I don't know anymore. You know buttercup from the powerpuff girls? That was by girlfriend, you know her?" "I've heard of her on the news, didn't she kill someone?" I somehow spit that out without any tears. "Yeah she did, she killed resident villain mojo Jojo." "Well aren't you mad at her for that?" "Honestly, I didn't think it was that big of a deal, he only caused harm to people in the city and he wouldn't even stay in jail." I was so happy to hear that! "So then why do you doubt that you like her?" "I guess I do still like her, I still love her actually, but I'm scared I'll never see her again." When did Mitch turn into such a sappy mess? I almost laughed but I didn't. We eventually got to his class room. "Well, here's your room! And by the way, my name's Blaire."

Mitch's POV

I finally made it to the school I was planted at. See Townsville sent all of their students to another school in the country to go as undercover detectives to find BC. I was sent to Countysville since I grew up around bad behavior that happened in Countysville. Honestly, I didn't know what I would do if I found her. I really did love her, but I don't really know anymore. She left me and she killed mojo. Yeah he was an annoyance, but she didn't need to kill him. As I was in thought, I saw a girl sitting in the hallway crying, I needed help finding my class anyways. As I got closer, I noticed that I gave the same hoodie to BC one day when she was cold, but this girl couldn't have been her. She had brown hair that was obviously styled with effort, had on makeup, and not to mention was crying. All things BC wouldn't be caught dead with. I hoped it wasn't her since I wouldn't know what to do, but I also wanted to see her again since it might help me sort out some feelings. "Hey I just transferred here, can you help me find me class? Hey. Are you ok?" I really did feel bad for this girl, but as she looked up at me, I saw a look of shock and something else that made me freeze. A pair of sad lime green eyes. There was no way anyone else had those eyes, they were too unique, too supernatural. This girl had to be Buttercup, but I would play along with her identity until I figured out what I wanted to do. I had a talk with her as she guided me to my next class. Every question she asked, I answered carefully so I wouldn't scare her away, I wasn't even sure if half of my answers were honest. I'm not going to lie, she did a good job with her disguise, but I would always be able to pick her out by her eyes.

Butch's POV

I got furious texts from Brick, Boomer, and even Dayton. I guess they were pretty fond of Blaire, and now I could understand why, she was a really good girl, but I just had to be an ass and ruin her rep before she could even make one. I honestly did feel bad, but I couldn't change it by the time she apologized to me. I actually started to like her when I was talking to her earlier today. She had an attitude to her, but she could be sweet when she needed to be, the perfect girl in my eyes. And from what I saw last night and at practice yesterday, she was a tough one too.

BC's POV

I felt a little empty once Mitch went back to class, I couldn't tell if it was because I still loved him or if it was because he comforted me after Butch's betrayal, but I felt the sadness I felt before creep back in. I don't know whether or not I should be mad at him… my head says I should be mad, and don't get me wrong I am, if it wouldn't blow my cover, I would've fried him with my eye beams, but the guilt I still carry around about killing mojo would prevent me from doing anything to them. What was I going to do? I looked up to see Butch on the opposite end of the hallway I was turning into. I guess I have to decide now.

AN: Hope this chapter was somewhat decent, I tried to satisfy the requests in the review, I would appreciate it if you tell me how I did with them in the reviews! :) Please review what you want to happen with Butch and Mitch or anything else you want in the story. Hope it didn't take too long to update. I can give a description of Mitch now.

Mitch: 17 years old and tan with hazel eyes. Has barely visible freckles and a chiseled jawline and face structure. He has shaggy brown hair and is 6'4. He wears anything casual, the fanciest being jeans and a nice t-shirt and the least fancy being sweats and an old hoodie/shirt. He has a regular sized nose and lips. He's muscular with a six pack and a v but not too ripped.


	5. Chapter 4: Convict

AN: These next few chapters are going to be intense and dramatic. Well that's what I'm aiming for at least hahaha. Thanks to everyone who has read my story, I don't really think of myself as a great writer, but I felt like I HAD to write this story line. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story, I really do appreciate it

WARNING: There is quite a bit of language in this chapter.

Chapter 4: Convict

? POV (Townsville)

My plan was going great, in no time Buttercup should be out of the way and then the Powerpuff Girls will be easy to take out without an offense. This was my best plan yet, and the best part is that it was absolutely foolproof! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Butch's POV

I saw Blaire standing at the opposite end of the hallway as me, we made eye contact for a while and after a few minutes she shook her head and walked the opposite direction, but I wasn't about to just let her go so easily. I chased her down the hallway and grabbed her wrist and like deja vu, she turned on me, her lime green eyes seemingly staring straight into my soul as if to find out why I betrayed her. "Why?" She asked me in the saddest voice I'd ever heard. I felt a million knives of guilt stab at my gut, I did this to her. "Look Blaire, I planned it out with my friends before you came in today and apologized, that's what I was talking to those guys about, but when I went to tell them to cut off the plan, it was already too late and they put the text on a mass send queue. I was just mad because of how bad you embarrassed me the other day. I'll let you yell at me, punch me, do anything. Seriously I feel awful." She just looked at me and said "that's not necessary, I forgive you." I was shocked and I was sure she could see it on my face because she started to laugh and I couldn't help but do the same. "So are we friends?" I needed to be sure. "Friends" she smiled at me with a perfect white smile that brightened my mood upon seeing it. Wait- what am I even thinking? I walked her back to her class but when I got there, I was met with a death inducing glare from Brick, he had told me he thought of her as the sister he never had, unless you count Boomer. To my surprise though, she defended me. "It's ok Brick, he apologizes and he had a good reason to do it, I was kinda a bitch to him yesterday. He just better not do it again." She shot me a glare so fierce I actually flinched. This girl was something else.

BC POV

I was glad that Butch and I were still friends. Brick, Boomer, and Butch invited me to sit at their table at lunch, and everybody didn't even bother messing with me about the video. While hanging out at lunch, I couldn't help but notice how much in common I had with Butch. It only made hanging out with him all the more fun, he was even more fun to hang out with than Mitch was when he was my best friend. Don't get me wrong I still loved Mitch in a boyfriend way, Butch was just more fun to hang out with. After my last two classes that I spent joking around with Brick and blowing things up, gotta love chemistry, I finally had my free period. I got dressed for soccer practice in black athletic shorts and a green tie dye t-shirt and I put my perfectly curled hair into a high ponytail with my bangs braided and pinned up to the side. After changing, I walked outside and was surprised to see Mitch calling me over.

Mitch POV

I saw BC walk outside looking hot as hell in her soccer outfit. I couldn't help but to call her over, I just couldn't let her know I knew who she was yet, she might run away if I do. She looked surprised and jogged over to me, her chestnut hair shining in the sun as it bounced behind her. "Do you need something Mitch?" You. I couldn't say that though. "I just wanted to talk." I smiled, maybe I could get her to slip. "What about?" "I don't know, how about how you're apparently so good at soccer? The whole school talks about you you know?" She blushes and looks surprised. It's a cute look on her, but it's not Buttercup, she really was pretty good at this acting thing. "I didn't know people knew I could play, but I guess I just practice a lot…" "just practice? You sure about that? I mean you're better than the former captain who has superpowers. I'll watch your practice tonight, you may even. Be better than my ex girlfriend! Don't tell her I said that though, she'd kill me!" That was bound to get a reaction right? I saw anger flash through her peridot eyes but she was quick to cover it up. "Butch has superpowers? How would you know?" "He used to be a villain in my city, I guess he's good now." She didn't respond, she just stared into my eyes. I knew it was her, nobody else had those eyes, nobody else had that stare. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever, but was really only 1 minute, but somehow she seemed closer than a minute ago. "I missed you Mitchelson." She knew I knew. Our lips met somewhere in the middle, and it felt like our first kiss all over again, it felt like I fell in love with her all over again. Wow I need to chill out with all this mushiness.

BC's POV

I kissed Mitch and revealed my identity. I already knew he knew, but if he didn't, he did now. At this point, I honestly didn't care. I needed some part of my old life back and I was hoping Mitch would be that part. "I missed you too BC." Mitch sent me a genuine smile. Something that was actually kinda rare from him. "I didn't mean to do it Mitch. You believe me, right? You won't turn me in?" I had to know what would happen next. "I know BC, I know. I was sent here to find you and bring you back if I did, but now that you're here, I realized I can't do that to you, you mean too much to me. Ugh you're turning me into a sap BC!" I couldn't help but laugh, Mitch never liked all the sappy relationship stuff and neither did I, our relationship was always a fun one. We would play sports and video games together, and in between, we would have a hot makeout session, but we never went that far. I was hoping we could have that back. He started to lean in again but, "HEY BLAIRE, TIME FOR PRACTICE!" I heard Butch yell down and flushed, did he witness our moment? How much did he see? How much did he hear?

Butch POV

I looked over the hill to find BC since it was almost time to practice and I saw her kissing the new kid! What even was his name? Saw him start to lean in again after a while and I don't know why I felt so angry, but I felt like I had to break them up. "HEY BLAIRE, TIME FOR PRACTICE!" She whipped her head around looking flushed and panicked, I couldn't help but laugh at my new friend, she looked really cute when she was embarrassed. Ugh I need to stop thinking like this! She gave that new kid a quick kiss and said "see ya Mitch, call me." Before running up to practice. I was gonna embarrass the hell outta her during practice.

Nobody's POV

The elite soccer team gathered around the coach at the end of a long hard practice. "Alright team, as you know we have our first game tomorrow against Citiesville High at citiesville. They're supposed to be pretty good, so don't let up until the game is over. I want to make a statement and show Pokey Oakes who's going to break their 2 year national winning streak." The team roared with approval and walked off to grab their stuff. The coach held Blaire back to go over strategies needed in the game tomorrow. Butch was packing his stuff when he looked over and saw Blaire's phone sitting on top of her bag. He saw her start to turn around so he grabbed it and pocketed it quickly without anyone noticing and put his own phone case on it so it looked like his. She walked over to him and they go to his car. They realized that they only lived a block apart from each other and Butch didn't want her getting mugged again, so she always caught a ride home with him. He dropped her off at her house and drove off after seeing her get in ok. When he arrived home, he felt a phone vibrating in his pocket, but when he took it out, he realized that it wasn't his and the caller ID was Mitch.

Butch's POV

Must be her boyfriend. Wow I really am bitter over this. I picked up the phone against my better judgement. "Hey BC!" Who the hell is BC? Her name is Blaire! "Who's BC?" "Shit. Who is this and why do you have her phone?" "I'm not gonna ask again who's BC?" "The person who owns the damn phone dipshit!" This kid must not know I could kill him with one punch. "This is Blaire's phone and I don't know why you're calling her BC." He hesitated for a while. "Why do you have her phone?" I could have fun with this. "I'm at her house and she fell asleep." "Why are you at her house?" I could work this in my favor. "What was that Blaire? You don't want him to talk to you anymore? Ok I'll tell him. She said she never wants to talk to you again and that anything between you guys is over." "That BITCH! Well I know something about her that nobody else does and-" I hung up the phone. Although I was curious about what he knew, I didn't think I could stand his bitching for much longer. I had a game tomorrow so I went to sleep, this was gonna be a great season.

The next day

BC POV

I was actually excited for today, I had my first game, Mitch was back in my life, and Butch and I were friends. Nothing could possibly go wrong! My theory was proved wrong though when I walked towards Mitch and instead of a greeting kiss I received a glare and with my enhanced hearing I heard him mutter 'slut'. I froze and I felt a whole new feeling of hurt surge through me, but I wasn't about to show it. Instead I let my anger take over and ran to cut off Mitch. "What the hell was that?" He tried to go around me but that wasn't happening. "Get out of the way you dirty Slut!" I could feel my anger starting to take over my consciousness. "WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO YOU ASSHOLE? I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVER THOUGHT I MISSED YOU! WE'RE DONE AND I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN JACKASS!" I blew up at him and he started to look angry as well as if I had no right to blow up on him. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I EVER MISSED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE?! YOU'RE JUST A SLUT WHO SLEEPS WITH THE FIRST GUY YOU SEE!" Where the hell did he get that from?! I'm a fucking virgin! "MITCH YOU ASSHOLE I'M A FUCKING VIRGIN, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU THINK DIFFERENTLY?" He actually looked somewhat surprised, then angry again. "THEN WHY THE FUCK DID SOMEONE ELSE PICK UP YOUR PHONE LAST NIGHT SAYING HE WAS AT YOUR HOUSE WHILE YOU WERE ASLEEP?" "MITCH YOU DUMBASS I LOST MY PHONE LAST NIGHT IT WASN'T EVEN ON ME LAST NIGHT!" Mitch was speechless, like it seemed like he physically couldn't form words. I looked around and saw a large crowd formed around us and wondered how I didn't notice it earlier. "FUCK OFF" I yelled and pushed through everyone to get to my first period. I'm sure I must've looked dangerous storming through the halls because everyone got out of my way as I passed. I finally got to my classroom to see most of the class already there. "Woah, Blaire, you good?" Brick asked, but shivered when I sent a deadly glare his way. I know he didn't deserve it, but I didn't want any questions or any interaction at the moment.

Time skip to free period

I was still completely steamed about the whole Mitch situation. Even if it was a misunderstanding, he believed it, and that was a problem. Someone finally had the guts to approach me, and it was Butch. "Hey Blaire, I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but if you want to blow off some steam I'll listen." I'm pretty sure that's the nicest thing he has ever offered me so I had to take him up on it. I explained to him the situation and he had an odd look on his face, but I've never been too great at reading emotions. That was Bubbles' thing. However, after ranting I did feel better, even if it took the whole free period. "Thanks Butch, that actually did help." "It's no problem Blaire." He actually smiled and blushed which was very strange from Butch. Before I could think too much of it, our coach ran down telling us to get changed for the game against farmsville acadamey high. Those hicks didn't stand a chance! I got dressed in the green and black jersey that was surprisingly form fitting, a pair of black athletic shorts that came with the jersey, green soccer socks and my green and black soccer cleats. I guess they just gave me a girl's jersey. I tied my straightened hair into a low ponytail and decided to leave my bangs out today. After about 5 minutes, I got out and hopped on the bus. Once the whole team was there, we took off to go to Farmsville. I was feeling confident and looking around, so was my team. The game didn't take that long as we mercy ruled them (not sure if you can mercy rule in soccer) 20-0. I scored 10, butch scored 5, Garett scored 3, and Dayton scored 2. This was going to be a great season.

Butch POV

Blaire rocked in our game today! I could honestly kiss her right now, and if I did it wouldn't be a problem now that Mitch was out of the picture. However, I had enough self control not to, I just wanted to know why he called her BC, so I did what any other skilled detective would do. "Nice game BC!" I've never seen someone's head snap around so fast. It almost startled me. Almost. She walked over and pulled me to a less crowded spot on the field. "Why did you call me that?" "I heard Mitch call you that, where did that nickname come from anyways and where do you know Mitch from in the first place?" I watched her pale for a quick second but to her credit, she recovered quickly. "He was my childhood friend and he got the nickname from some group that we were in. I was just a little freaked out that you knew about it since it was supposed to be top secret." "What group was it?" "Why are you interrogating me? We just won our first game by a blowout! Just chill out and celebrate!" Maybe I was overreacting, it was just a childhood nickname after all.

Nobody's POV

The next four games went similarly to the first, BC scoring majority of the goals and a few more by her other standout teammates. It's been about a week since she has spoken or even looked at Mitch, which only brought her closer to Butch, finding a best friend in him. With each game it became more clear that Butch and BC were an unstoppable team which only built more on their bond and Mitch's jealousy.

Mitch's POV

I knew I was in the wrong, but she could at least talk to me or even spare me a glance! What's even worse is that she's getting closer to that asshole Butch! She's being a total bitch about this whole situation. I already have tried to apologize, but she wouldn't even listen! She must think she's hurting me, but who wants a fucking murderer as a girlfriend. I sure as hell don't and I'm sure Butch won't either.

BC's POV

After we finished practice, the coach called us all in to tell us details about the game tomorrow. It was our regionals game against Pokey Oakes High in Townsville National Park. I physically felt all color drain from my face and almost passed out because I forgot to breathe. If the coaches on that team didn't recognize me, my sisters who go to every game with my dad would. I don't know how long I was out of it for, but it obviously drew quite a bit of attention from my teammates, Butch especially. "Hey, Blaire, you ok there? What happened?" "Yeah… yeah I'm fine, just… dehydrated, that's all." I took a drink from my water bottle and felt the color return to my face. Maybe I could pull this off.

Butch's POV

So we would be playing Pokey Oakes High, our old rivals. Well they don't have Buttercup anymore and we have Blaire who is just as good as she was. There was no way we would lose! I turn around to say something to Blaire, but I almost jumped when I turned around, her face was at least 10 shades paler and it didn't look like she was breathing. I panicked for a second and tried to snap her out of it before she suffocated herself. I finally managed to shake her out of it with the help of the team, but I was still kind of worried though and I wasn't about to let that go without an explanation. When I asked her what was up though, she tried to play it off like she was dehydrated, but it was obvious that it was total bullshit. She had some kind of history with that city and I was going to find out what it is tomorrow.

The next day

BC's POV

I was extra careful with my disguise today, it wasn't much different, but it had to me flawless. I made sure to put on eye makeup since I hate it so much as well as put earrings in all three holes since I had no piercings when I left. Dressed up in a black form fitting dress that went mid thigh and a pair of silver heeled sandals. Before I left, I did a once over in the mirror, deciding to curl my hair and braid my hair to pull back my bangs and go for a waterfall style. Today I wanted to be anything not me. Once I was satisfied, I walked to school and ran into the one person I have been avoiding for the last 5 weeks, Mitch. "I'll be at your game BC. Better hope that disguise of yours holds up." The way he said that honestly scared me a little. Everyone from both schools and their parents were almost sure to be there, especially since it was such a big game. If I said I wasn't nervous, I would be lying. The school day seemed to go by too fast for my liking. I took my time getting changed into my uniform and put my hair into a high ponytail with a French braid on the side, pulling my bangs back. I even painted my nails our school color green, just because I used to refrain from painting them. I made sure my makeup covered all of my defining features and that all my earrings and belly ring were secured. I took my time getting out to the bus. I needed all the time I could get. I finally got on the bus, but there weren't too many complaints since I was the captain, only a teasing from Butch, but what's new there? Even though the drive was near two hours, it felt like 10 minutes, which wasn't nearly long enough. We pulled up to the park and I could already see the crowd growing each minute. We had our typical warm-up and then it was time for coaches and captains to meet before the came. I walked over with the coach and made direct eye contact with Mitch who was sitting right beside my sisters, who I avoided. I heard a lot of the whispers about a girl being a captain and I was honestly scared they would figure me out right there. The ref went over all the ground rules and had us all shake hands. I felt my blood go cold when I shook my old coach's hand and he stared at me for a moment, but I felt relief warm my body when he released my hand and turned towards his team, and I did the same. I was put at the kickoff, which seemed like the most tense moment of my life. When the ref blew the whistle I skillfully passed the ball to Butch, who for some reason was left wide open. I sprinted down the field and when Butch saw I was open kicked the ball in my direction and I used the kid in front of me as leverage to jump up to the ball and kick it right past the goalie. All the whispers about Countysville High being desperate enough to pick up a girl immediately silenced. I couldn't help but feel smug. "Nice shot Blaire!" Butch called to me from across the field. Pokey Oakes moved the ball towards our side of the field, but as someone went to kick it in the goal, I stole it and they busted their ass kicking air. I moved the ball down the field quickly before half of the players even realized what happened. I kicked this one right at the goalie, but when he went to stop it, it curved to the top left part of the goal. The game went on like this, them scoring only 4 goals while we scored 18, 15 of them mine and 3 Butch's. There was only 1 minute left in the game and Butch and I decided on a team move we developed this year. As he moved down the field with the ball, I put my gymnastic skills to the test and used a handspring to get myself in the air where he kicked it and I round housed the ball right into the goal, and Butch was there to catch me when I fell down. After he put me down the final whistle was blown, meaning we won! Butch gave me the biggest hug ever and swung me around in a circle before the rest of the team surrounded us, celebrating with our huge trophy. After shaking hands with everyone of the other team, I felt a huge amount of cold water fall over my head, and when I turned around it was Mitch. I was seething until he said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Good game Buttercup." I froze. I was dead, this was the end of me. I looked at my sisters and saw the recognition on their faces. I couldn't even bring myself to look at the professor. I was jerked from my thoughts though when Butch roughly jerked me around, a large contrast from the hug he gave me not even 5 minutes ago. "So the fucking bitch who killed my father was you all along, huh?" He spoke in a cold voice that really cut deep, he really hated me. The other two ruffs took the other sides of me finding their own creative, yet equally damaging insults at me. Brick: "you fucking bitch, you knew how much I hated you but you let me be your friend anyways! You don't deserve to live!" Boomer: "You don't have the right to act like our friend when you know you killed our father. I can't believe I ever talked to you." Butch: "anything we had is gone, friendship, more, whatever it was, it's gone, and nothing you say will ever bring it back. Even your fucking sisters and father want you DEAD! And I'm no exception." That one honestly hurt the most. I thought Butch and I had something, I really liked him, maybe even loved him. Everyone in the audience surrounded me and what made it even worse was that my sisters blocked escape from the sky by flying above the crowd. The SWAT team pulled up with cars, tanks, and helicopters. I knew I was surrounded, and honestly, I had no reason to fight back at this point. My sisters, my dad, my best friends, and the person I might have loved were against me. Before they felt the need to use force, I raised my hands in surrender, which surprised everyone. I guess they expected me to fight back, well it wasn't happening. I had nothing to fight for. There was nowhere else to go. The SWAT team cautiously approached me and injected my arm with antidote x, something that makes me about the same as a normal girl. Even though I wasn't doing anything wrong, a cop clubbed me in the back of the head and I blacked out.

Blossom POV

Mitch told us he has a surprise for us, but that wasn't what I was expecting. When he dropped the water bucket on Buttercup, her whole disguise washed off and her hair looked like her old black. To her credit, I didn't recognize her before Mitch's 'surprise'. I honestly felt bad after I heard all the hate she got from the Ruffs, especially Butch's. I was honestly surprised though when she surrendered without a fight, that was so unlike her. They shot her with antidote x and cuffed her, but to my dislike clubbed her in the back of her head even though she did nothing wrong. "You can't just hit her like that! She surrendered!" Bubbles ironically had the guts to say what I was too scared to. We were honestly scared of what they were going to do to her. Yeah we were upset and disappointed that she killed Mojo, but she didn't mean to, she left Townsville, the only home she knew, and didn't cause any trouble in that new life. We couldn't go against Townsville though, but does that mean we should abandon our own sister? This was a tough position.

Professor's POV

I was always harder on Buttercup, not because I favored her any less than the other two, but because I was always scared something like this would happen. I was proud of her for not trying to fight her way out of it. It showed a new sense of maturity that she never really had before. At the same time though it enraged me that they treated her so brutally. She committed the crime while saving them and didn't even resist arrest.

Butch's POV

I looked her right in her already hurt green eyes, but that only fueled my anger. She didn't have any right to feel that way! She had it coming. I stared into her eyes as I snarled out my resentful words, but as I saw her green glass eyes shatter, I felt regret, guilt, but I didn't let it show. This wasn't the girl I came to know as a best friend, this was the girl who killed our creator. She deserved to feel pain and I was glad to be the cause of it, but this feeling I had told me I wasn't. But I wasn't about to give into that weak state of mind. This girl was going to pay.

BC's POV

I woke up with a pounding headache and realized my powers didn't work. I looked around panicking slightly, where the hell was I? I quickly noticed that I was in a cage like room, the wall with holes on it emitting a fuschia light, almost painful to look at. The walls were made of diamond, the only material I wouldn't be able to break through with my powers, and a great material to reflect this blinding light at me no matter where I looked. It didn't take a genius to guess they were just holding me until my inevitable doom. It seemed like days that I was just sitting there with nothing to do, and due to the lights, I couldn't even fall asleep. I wasn't sure how to feel, however, when my sisters walked up to my prison cell. We just sat there and stared at each other until I decided to break the uncomfortable silence. "Well, Blossom, you were always scared you would have to bail me out of jail." She laughed a sad laugh along with Bubbles. "I wish I could bail you out Buttercup." This had me confused. Murderers of innocent people were allowed to be bailed out, why wouldn't I? It was an accident where I, a hero saving the people of Townsville, killed a villain who was trying to kill the people of Townsville. "Why not? People who murder innocent people get out on bail all the time! I didn't even mean to kill Mojo, you guys know that!" This time Bubbles replied. "They have a trial for what they are going to do with you tonight." "Ok that's cool I can just explain wha-" "they aren't allowing you to give your account on what happened." WHAT? How the hell was I supposed to get out of this one if I couldn't even have a fair trial! "Is that eve legal?" "Unfortunately, here there is no law saying the defendant has to be present." Well if this wasn't a hope crusher, I didn't know what was. "So who's my lawyer, or do I not get one of those?" Blossom and Bubbles both looked like they just gave up. "On second thought, just let me know what's happening to me after the trial." They only nodded and they began to leave, but Bubbles stayed behind for a few more seconds. "I love you Buttercup." I tried not to cry. "I love you too Bubbles, let Blossom know I love her too, even though I never really showed her." I could tell Bubbles was crying. "Ok, Buttercup." I could hear the door close behind her and laid down with my face facing the ground. Maybe I could pass the time by sleeping. I don't know how long I was out for, especially since I can't see outside, but I could feel someone staring into my back. I slowly sat up and stared in shock at who I saw standing there. Mojo Jojo in the flesh, and very much alive.

AN: Sorry this one took a little longer to update. I have a lot of schoolwork to deal with. Hopefully this chapter was a little more interesting, the next one should be a little better. Any suggestions would be appreciated and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! For everyone who reviews and reads this story, thank you! It really is encouraging to see that someone is actually enjoying my work. :)) hopefully I can get the next update soon!


	6. Chapter 5: The Verdict

AN: This definitely isn't the last chapter no matter what happens in this one. Thanks to everyone who has been staying with this story, I actually do appreciate it!

Chapter 5: The Verdict

BC's POV

I was nearly seeing red, this bastard isn't even dead and I'm about to get punished for it. I'm only 16! "What the fuck! I'm literally about to get charged for your murder and you're not even fucking dead!" He stared at me with that smug look of his that made me want to actually kill him. "You thought you could actually kill me, Mojo Jojo, the genius monkey who you are convicted of killing, but is not actually dead, but alive? I simply set up one of my ingenious plans that are ingenious to frame you for killing me even though I am not actually dead! I rigged my machine to blow up with one eye beam that would explode my machine that had a realistic dummy, that was not actually me, but a fake that simply looked like me, Mojo Jojo, the ingenious monkey that you are being convicted for killing that is not actually dead!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" I was seething! He set me up! I was innocent this whole time! "YOU IGNORANT FUCK YOU WON'T FUCKING GET AWAY WITH THIS!" I couldn't hold back my anger, I was about to be unfairly punished for something I didn't do. He laughed the whole way out of my isolated prison. I screamed and punched a wall, breaking a finger or two. "FUCK" This wasn't one of my best times, but when my hand healed quickly, I realized that my powers were coming back. I couldn't help but let a sly smile play on my face. I could use this to my advantage.

At the trial

Nobody's POV

It was really more of an announcement than a trial since it was obvious the jury already made their mind up, she was guilty. They were really there to make up a punishment. What would happen to the ex powerpuff? "Has the jury made a decision?" Asked the judge. "Yes your honor" replied a middle aged woman. "What is your verdict?" "We will leave the punishment up to the sons of the victim. They will decide what to do with her." Blossom, Bubbles and the Professor audibly gasped and began to cry, Bubbles being the only one audibly sobbing. "NO PLEASE THEY'RE GONNA KILL HER!" Bubbles sobbed to the jury, hoping for a reconsideration. The three boys walked up to the stand. "We will save the dramatics until tomorrow when we announce what will happen to her. We want her there and we don't want any chemical X getting in the way of it either, so inject her with some of that chemical X before you bring her. We want her right near city hall, where she killed our dad, we will announce what will happen there." Brick was the one who spoke for his brothers. The courthouse erupted into chatter and sobs from Bubbles. "PLEASE DON'T HURT HER, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! SHE DIDN'T WANT TO KILL HIM!" Bubbles pleaded with the brothers but they paid her no mind. The judge slammed the gavel on the podium and dismissed everyone in the courtroom. Before the boys walked off, Blossom built up the courage to hold Brick back. "Brick please don't do anything to drastic, she really didn't mean to do anything to your dad, it was a freak accident. You guys were even friends with her before! Please don't kill our sister…" A few more tears rolled down Blossom's cheeks and she walked back towards her family. Brick stared after her in shock. Were they being to hard on her? I mean, she was their friend and seemed like a sweet girl. 'But that was all and act. The Bitch killed our dad!' A voice told Brick. He stalked over to his brothers.

Blossom's POV

We took our time going back to visit Buttercup. I hoped that Brick would listen to what I said, I really didn't want to lose my sister. "Blossom?" Bubbles called me after she calmed down a bit. "Yes Bubbles?" "Before I left Buttercup earlier, she told me to tell you that she loved you even if she didn't show it all the time." I couldn't even respond. She thought she was going to die. I started crying like actually sobbing. We got to the prison about 5 minutes later and I finally calmed myself down a little. However, when we got there, they only let the professor in to see her since we already saw her today. We knew better than to argue, so we sat outside and waited.

Professor's POV

I walked in to visit my middle daughter. I was trying to hold back tears. I got into it with her a lot, but I don't know what I'd do if they killed her. It took all I had not to break down when I saw her sitting there looking defeated. "So what's the verdict prof?" I hesitated, I didn't know how I was going to tell her. "Well?" At least she was still herself, impatient as ever. "The Rowdyruff Boys are choosing your punishment tomorrow in front of city hall." "Mojo isn't even dead you know." That shocked me. I couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or if she was trying to avoid punishment. "What?" "I know you heard what I said. He visited me a while ago. I can't tell how long ago, but he told me he rigged his machine to explode upon contact with eye beams and he put a realistic dummy of himself in it." I was beyond shocked. "Buttercup, I know this is a bad position to be in, but I taught you to never lie and I expect you to abide by that rule!" There was no way what she was saying was true. She looked up at me, her now chestnut bangs moved to reveal her angry lime green eyes. I flinched at their intensity. "You think I'm lying? Well, I shouldn't be surprised, you never fucking believed anything else I ever said." I flinched at her word choice and the dangerously calm voice she spoke in. "Buttercup, I've told you not to use that kind of language-" "DOES IT EVEN FUCKING MATTER ANYMORE? ISN'T IT FUCKING OBVIOUS THAT THEY ARE GOING TO KILL ME? NOBODY THINKS I HAVE A GOOD CHARACTER ANYWAYS! THEY THINK I'M A FUCKING MURDERER!" To my surprise, her eyes started to overflow with tears and her voice started to crack. "You never wanted me did you Professor? I was always the problem child to you. I bet you're glad to finally get rid of me. I always was the one who caused problems." I felt a familiar feeling of guilt rush through me. How could I have made her feel like this? "Buttercup, you know that's not it!" I tried to explain to her, but she wasn't listening. "It's ok professor, I wouldn't want me neither, I'm nuthin' special, never was. I'll be gone tomorrow and you won't have to worry about me or my attitude problems." I started to cry because I know now that she's felt this way for a while. "Buttercup, I'll always love you no matter how many problems you cause." "I love you dad." She whimpered quietly and never looked up at me. That was the first time she ever called me dad, and I couldn't stop the sob that escaped my throat. I would probably never hear that again. I walked out of the prison to see my two other daughters looking concerned and all I could get out was, "she called me dad." Before breaking down. Needless to say, Blossom had to drive home.

BC's POV

I was crying. I hate to admit it but I was. I finally called the professor dad. I would miss him even if he always punished me for the pettiest of things, I would miss Blossom even if she always ragged on me and lectured me, and I would miss Bubbles, she was always there for me. I don't know when it happened, but somewhere in my thinking I fell asleep and only found out when I heard hateful voices yelling at me to wake up. "Wake up bitch!" "Who the fuck said you could sleep!" "You better wake your ass up bitch!" I slowly opened my eyes, honestly wondering who would be visiting me. I turned around and saw the ruffs, all three of them staring at me with hatred. "Didn't you three already let me know how much you hate me? Or did you come here to tell me that you'd be killing me today?" "You got that right bitch! You're gonna die today, just like how you killed our dad!" I was surprised that Boomer was the first to speak up. "Yeah, I can't believe you ever felt the right to even try to be our friends! You must have some nerve!" I grew numb to their comments eventually, it's not like I expected any less. I was surprised that Butch hadn't said anything. "I believe it's your turn to let me know how much you hate me Butch. Go ahead, say it!" "You're a fucking monster you killed my dad and then tried to act like our friends as if nothing was wrong. Don't think we'll have any pity on you in an hour. That's when you die." I'm not going to lie, the word monster cut deep, it hurt especially coming from the boy I came to love. Yup, I admit it, even though he wanted to kill me and wasn't even going to feel bad about it, I still found myself in love with him. "I never asked for the pity Butch, so why would I expect it?" I stayed surprisingly calm through their visit. I didn't want to die. I was only 16 and despite my tough exterior, I do sometimes dream of my future. I do want kids, I do want to get married, and surprisingly, I do want to go to college. Well at least Blossom and Bubbles could live their lives, I hope my leaving won't affect them too much. It was about an hour later when the guards came in with a needle full of antidote x. I let them drain my powers and walked along with a smile on my face. I probably looked scary to the guards. My bangs were covering my eyes and I kept a grin on my face the entire way to city hall. "What the hell are you smiling at?" So it seemed one guard was brace enough to speak up. I decided to get back at Townsville in the best way possible. Guilt. Once they killed me, they would realize that nothing was solved and Mojo would eventually be exposed and they would have to live with what they did to me for the rest of their lives. It didn't take that long to get to City Hall, and when we got there, I could already see all of Townsville gathered around. As they roughly yanked my from the car, I looked around at all the faces that once smiled at me when I passed by scowling at me. The guards harshly yanked at my bound wrists when I wasn't keeping their pace. It felt like a mile hike to the large glass chamber I was going to be killed in. I kept direct eye contact with Butch the whole time I let them strap me to the chair. Butch was glaring daggers into my calm, wide eyes. I saw his glare falter for a small moment but he turned away before I could read into it. "Hello Townsville. As you can see, we finally have the murderer, Buttercup, in our grasps and we will now announce her punishment." Brick spoke with authority and confidence and I could only prepare for the worst. "She is going to die the same way my father did. That little box she's in is an explosion proof box. We plan on planting 3 explosives in that box, and once we start it, she will have about 5 minutes to talk before she's dead." I could hear Bubbles' screams and cries as he was talking. "We'll even give her the mic now. We will start your five minutes at your first word Buttercup." He spat my name out like poison. I was determined to look strong even though it hurt to see everyone I ever loved against me. Well except my family. I pulled out a piece of paper. "My bucket list." I heard a few chuckles, surprisingly there was also one from Butch. "Go undercover, check; get my own house, check; get a dog, not check; go to the olympics, not check" I hesitated for a moment to compose myself. "Go to college, … not check;... Get married, … not check; …. have-" I couldn't say that one, I would cry, it kinda sucked that I wouldn't be able to have kids. Nobody knew I wanted them and now they never would find out. "I'll skip over that one… find my secret power…, not check. Well that's my bucket list, it's kinda short, but what do you expect, I'm 16. Well anyways I just wanted to let my family know I love them and hope my leaving doesn't affect them too much. Honestly I'm not sure where I'm gonna go after this, but wherever it is, I hope it's not too hot." A few sad laughs. I always was able to lighten a tense mood. "Man I really didn't plan a speech, how much more time do I have to run down?" I turned around and saw I still had 4 minutes and 20 seconds. "Wow this clock is pretty slow…. what else can I say, I don't want this to be an awkward silence… I always hated those, they were awkward. Ugh this is awkward can someone just talk to me and tell me when I have 30 seconds left because I already planned my last words. So who has any questions?" I actually saw a few hands raise to my surprise. "Well I can't point with my hands tied up so… you in the back with the Hawaiian shirt." "Why aren't you begging for your life?" "Well, I only know three people who don't want me dead, so what's the point, plus I don't want to look like a sissy begging for my life. Ugh this is gonna sound corny, but I wanna die being myself, ya know?... next?" There were less hands than before. Guess he asked a popular question. "You in the back with the brown hair in the ponytail." "What was it like being a different person?" "Well it was kinda tough since I was so used to being myself. I hated having to wake up extra early to put on makeup, which was also awful, and I kinda miss my old hair color. It feels like a part of me. Plus, I'm not that good at acting so I had plenty of character slips, but since I was at a different school, nobody really noticed until Mitch transferred…. anyone else? I got about 2 minutes left." A little girl who reminded me a little bit of bubbles raised her hand. I couldn't help but smile. "The cute little girl with the blonde pigtails. What can I help you with sweetheart?" I always had a soft spot for little kids. Everyone seemed a little shocked, I haven't really showed this side before. "Why are you getting punished, you don't look bad?" "Hahahaha" I had to laugh a little at her innocence. "People who aren't bad sometimes do bad things, and even if they aren't bad at heart, they need to be punished to show that what they did isn't right. Understand? Now make sure you follow the rules sweetheart, you don't want to end up like me." I finished with a sad smile. I turned around and looked at the clock. 1 minute and 10 seconds. "No more questions? Oh one more? Ok you with the only hand up." A few people laughed. "How are you so happy right now, aren't you like about to get exploded?" "That's a good question. It's always been my job to make Townsville feel safe and my sisters and I vowed to protect the city with our lives. I'm just sticking by our promise." The crowd was silent. I looked behind me 45 seconds. "Well I'll start my last words now since it's kinda a mouthful." A few people laughed. "Well I'll start with this, Blossom and Bubbles, I kinda took some of your clothes for my disguise, but I left the key and my address in my soccer bag, I saw you pick it up before the SWAT team got me. Umm I wanted to apologize for making you guys feel uncomfortable and scared, I'm sorry to the ruffs, I didn't mean to upset you guys, and I actually did enjoy our time as friends. However, I'm not sorry for killing Mojo because I never did." A lot of people gasped and started talking. "I don't expect you to believe me, but Mojo is still alive, he visited my own little prison cell and explained his whole plan to me. Well I got about 10 seconds left before I take my leave, sooo yeah that's all I got, I'll miss you Townsville and ummm, shoot I didn't want to say this, but I fell in love with you Butch and I think I still lo-" I saw a look of panic cross his face as the bombs went off. I was used to being exploded, but it hurt a hell of a lot less when my powers weren't drained. I couldn't help but let out an agonized scream. I felt my strength start to come back as the antidote started to wear off, but suddenly everything stopped hurting and I found myself watching the whole scene from a nearby tower. Was I a ghost? I felt myself and realized that I wasn't dead and that I wasn't even harmed aside from a few burns, but what shocked me more was when the explosion ended, I saw my own body laying there. What was going on? I was surprised to see the ruffs rush into the chamber in a panicked state. I saw Butch crouch down to check my pulse while Boomer checked if I was breathing. Then I heard a heartbreaking wail "SHE'S DEAD!" It was Butch. I'm surprised he cared, I figured he would sound a little bit happier since he wanted me dead. I could hear Bubbles sobbing, which was expected, but what caught me off guard was the fact that everyone in Townsville, including the ruffs were crying. How am I here? Why am I seeing this? At the moment, I just wanted to get away from there. I wanted to find Mojo, this was his fault. When I closed my eyes, I felt a weird sensation and when I opened my eyes. I was standing right in front of a terrified Mojo. I smirked as the pieces started to click together, I finally got my special power, I could teleport. The other me must have been a clone! I could have fun with this. "B-B-Bu-Buttercup? I just saw you die on television! The body that was you was not breathing and had no pulse, meaning you are confirmed dead, as in not alive, which is why it makes no sense that you are here, in my house, the house that belongs to me, Mojo Jojo!" I smirked and teleported behind him. "I'm a ghost Mojo. You didn't really think you could get away with your plan did you?" "You are just a vision, something that I am seeing that is not there in reality!" I turned invisible. "No, Mojo, if I were a vision, you wouldn't be able to hear me or feel me." I blew on the back of his neck. "And I will continue to haunt you until you admit to Townsville what you did!

Butch's POV

"shoot I didn't want to say this, but I fell in love with you Butch" My eyes widened and I saw the clock at 2 seconds and started to panic. What was I doing? I loved her too! "and I think I still lo-" the explosions went off and I felt my face lose color, and if it was possible, I paled even more when she screamed in agony. She has no chemical X! Shit she's gonna die without knowing how I feel about her, she's gonna die thinking everyone hates her. I don't know how Brick and Boomer could still feel any resentment toward her! This isn't solving anything, and the worst part is that I could see that it didn't give anyone any closure. We did this. We killed her. We killed our friend. I killed the girl I loved. The explosion died down and she was covered in burns, but remained intact. Somehow her hair and clothes were still on, crazy cartoon shit. Even with her all burnt and lifeless she was one of the most beautiful things to me. I hurried to check her pulse and Boomer checked to see if she was breathing. He shook his head and looked to me to see if I had any luck. I didn't. I felt something in me break and I didn't even realize when I let Townsville know the condition of Buttercup. I let tears fall down my face for the first time in forever. "SHE'S DEAD!" Everyone in Townsville obviously was hoping for a different answer. All we could do now was set her up a respectable funeral. It was already pretty bad and everyone in Townsville sat vigil around the deceased Buttercup as we waited for the paramedics to bring back their emergency vehicles, but the only thing that could've possibly made it worse happened. A feral screech made its way into the street. Nobody really knew what was going on, but my brothers and I could identify that scream from anywhere, and I felt a strong surge of anger flow over me. She was telling the truth! Mojo really was alive.

Professor's POV

My heart was already crushed, I had just lost one of my daughters and to make it worse, Mojo, the monkey she was punished for killing ran into the City Hall confessing his whole plan! Exactly what Buttercup told me he said, exactly what I didn't believe. I regretfully remember reprimanding her for lying. She never did anything wrong. She's right, she really was blamed for everything. The death penalty was banned and Mojo only got a life sentence in the prison she was kept in. My 16 year old little girl never got to really live. I walked over to her and kissed her burnt forehead and started crying "I'm so sorry sweetheart, I should have believed you. I love you so much. I couldn't help but cry over my lost daughter. I would miss her jokes, her attitude, even if it did cause trouble sometimes, her sports, she was the only one who played sports and I did truly enjoy watching her play, and most of all, I would miss her presence. She was always there even if she didn't act all sappy and comforting. When I was down, she knew just what to say. I looked down at her and saw the little five year old that she started as. When did she grow up? I looked down and saw her bucket list still intact somehow. I took it from her hands and saw it written in her five year old handwriting with a surprising family picture on the back. Obviously a sub-par drawing, but to me in this moment, it was the most beautiful picture I've ever seen. I read Down the list Go undercover, check; get my own house, check; get a dog, unchecked; go to college, unchecked;(I always wanted her to go to college) go to the olympics, unchecked (this one hurt to look at, she always practiced her soccer so hard, she got plenty of college letters for a soccer scholarship, but she wasn't old enough to go, she really was an amazing player, I honestly believe she could've made it.) get married, unchecked; (It hurt to think that I would never get to walk her down the aisle and hand her off to the man she loved) have kids, unchecked (she never said this one, but that only choked me up even more. She must have really wanted this. I started openly sobbing at this. She would never feel the pride I felt when I looked at her and her sisters.) find my special power, unchecked. ( I always knew she was insecure about her lack of special power, and for some reason I always felt responsible, I did create her after all. It really did feel like a stab to the chest to see that box unchecked.) that was the end of her list. It was hard to believe how short her list was. She didn't want that much and her wishes weren't to unreachable, but she didn't have nearly enough time to fulfill them all. She was only 16 how could they have just killed her like that? But in the end, I couldn't help but feel responsible. I could've said something. The paramedics showed up to take my baby girl with them. I had to look away as they put her in a body bag. I looked to my other two daughters who were hysterical, both sobbing uncontrollably. I looked up to see the RRBs walk up to me and to my surprise, they apologized. "We are so sorry sir, we let our anger get the best of us. We thought she killed our dad, and we would like to pitch in on the funeral, and if you wouldn't mind we would like to speak." I wasn't surprised that Brick was the one that spoke, but I was shocked to see Butch unable to hold in sobs. "She wouldn't want me to be mad at you guys, she still liked you guys, you know. I think she would've liked for you guys to speak at her funeral." I don't know how, but I somehow choked it out. I looked to Butch, he played on her team. I held up the bucket list. "Do you think my baby girl would've made it to the Olympics?" I watched his face scrunch up and big tears escaped his eyes. His voice was squeaky. "Yes s-sir, sh-she was better than I-I'll ever be." His brothers only cried with him and I could only watch.

The next day

Butch's POV

School was cancelled, even if she was only there for 2 months, the whole school loved her. Her funeral was today and I was the last speaker. My brothers and I stayed in Townsville in Mojo's lair, so we didn't have too far to go. I got up early to go for a walk and when I go outside I could've sworn I saw her, but when I looked back, she was gone. Everyone decided on a closed casket funeral, nobody wanted to see the damage done to her beautiful face. It was about two hours later when the funeral started. I arrived and saw a closed casket covered and surrounded by buttercups, a rare picture of her sporting a perfect, infectious, white smile. I could see the happiness shining in her vivid lime green eyes that would never look into my forest green ones ever again.

BC's POV

I saw Butch on the street but quickly went invisible. Nobody could know I was alive yet. My entrance needed to be better than that. I saw something going on at my old church, so me being the curious person I was looked through the window and saw it was my own funeral. This could be interesting.

AN: I kinda spent the whole day writing this story so please review! Thanks again to all of you who are faithfully reading and following my story. It's possible that the next chapter will be the last, but it really depends on my ideas and where they lead me. Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 6: The Aftermath

AN: Not gonna lie, it's kinda discouraging to write without many people reviewing, so this might be the last chapter. I'll see if I can find the inspiration to write another after this one. Thanks to all of you who do keep up with my story and review, I love you guys!

Chapter 6: The Aftermath

Nobody's POV

It was the day after Buttercup's 'death' that her funeral was held. Everyone she ever came in contact with was there, even all of the kids at her new school and every soccer team in the tri-state area. The room radiated with sorrow, nobody talking because they had no words to say. After everyone arrived, the priest from their church began the service. "It is always a sad day when our… young ones… leave us." It was obvious that the middle aged priest was just as choked up about her death as everyone else. "We judged her as guilty when she was innocent… and she took the punishment anyway. Buttercup Blaire Utonium was always one of the more… outspoken people at this church, but she always did the right thing in the end. God gained an angel, and her blood is surely on our hands. We can only hope that God can forgive us and that she may be able to Rest In Peace and live out her dreams in heaven, may the first speaker, Blossom Utonium, come to the podium to speak." (BTW IM NOT TRYING TO MAKE ANYONE FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE IF YOU DONT BELIEVE IN GOD, BUT THIS IS HOW I PICTURE A FUNERAL)

Blossom POV

I get to the podium and look out at the huge crowd, I don't think she ever realized how many people loved her. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing would come out and I could feel a few tears fall down my face. I cleared my throat, she would tell me to suck it up and talk. So that's what I would do. "Thank you all for coming to my little sister's funeral. Many of you who knew about our relationship, you might've thought that we hated each other, but that couldn't be farther from the truth, I really did care about Buttercup, and I regret every moment I made her question that. Most of our time together was spent arguing over something petty, like her room being messy, her not waking up early enough, going off the plan during a battle, or even just forgetting to put the top back on the butter. No matter how much I nagged her though, she always had my back. I still remember the time she found me crying in my room after my ex boyfriend cheated on me. She wouldn't let me get off without telling her, and when I did tell her, she left. At first, I thought she was mocking me and got angry with her, but when he showed up to school the next day with two black eyes and a broken arm, I knew she did that for me. While it might not seem that upstanding a thing to do, it meant the world to me that she cared that much." My voice cracked a little at the last word, I needed time to compose myself. I could've sworn I heard her whisper in my ear 'c'mon leader girl, you gotta mouth now use it' I would've laughed if I was in a different scene. "The thing that I always regretted though… was when I told her I hated her in some of our arguments… she always clapped back without missing a beat, but she never said it back. I could see that it hurt her every time I said it too… I never got a chance to tell her that I loved her-" I let out a few sobs, but was able to compose myself. "She told Bubbles to tell me that she loved me, she used some of her last words… to tell us that she loved us, but- but… I-I never got the chance to let her know that… that I loved her too." I couldn't hold it in anymore and started crying uncontrollably. Professor came up to help me back to my seat. I looked up only long enough to see Bubbles walk up to the podium.

Bubbles POV

I knew it would take a while to get through what I would say, and right now I wanted to cry, but I could almost hear Buttercup telling me 'stop crying you big baby, it's not that bad!' I promised myself that I would make it through this for Buttercup. "From afar, it might have seemed like Buttercup bullied me, which she sometimes did, but she always apologized to me. It might not seem like much, but Buttercup never really apologized, but she always swallowed her pride for me. She may have seemed mean, but she always protected me, she always kept an eye on me in school because she knew how sensitive I was. If she ever found out anyone made me cry, she would make sure they would cry more. Like with Blossom, Buttercup hurt any boy who hurt me. She was always there, there was never a time that I cried that she wasn't there with me…. except now. Nobody knew this side of her, but Buttercup really was sweet sometimes. Every time I was having a bad day, she would stop by a store on the way home and pick up a tub of vanilla ice cream that we would eat together while she listened to me talk about my day. She always made me laugh when there wasn't a smile on my face, she always told me 'you aren't Bubbles without a smile'" I started crying, but I had to finish for her. "She never let me go to sleep thinking she hated me even if I told her I hated her…. a lot of people think Buttercup tells us that she hates us all the time, but really it's the opposite, and like Blossom, I regret every time I said those words to her. Thank you." I got of the stage and started crying freely, I would've made her proud. I could see the Professor walk up.

Professor POV

I had always hoped I wouldn't have to do this, I never wanted to live to see one of my daughters die. "Buttercup was my middle daughter. She always made her presence known, and I loved that about her. But I can't help but fear that she never believed that. I always was so hard on her, not because I loved her any less, because I love all my daughters equally, but because I saw a bit of my younger self in her." I had to stop for I while, I would never see her again. "She really did have a sweet side to her. Sometimes I would spend late nights in the lab and miss dinner, and I guess she knew how much I hated eating alone, because more often than not, I would find her sleeping at the dinner table with a full plate of food waiting for me… and a full plate that she- that she n-never ate. She always waited for me. I ne-never thanked her for it, but it meat ev-everything to m-me." I was hardly holding myself together and I was only halfway done. "Then there was the day where she seemingly killed Mojo… I-I knew sh-she would never do that. I kn-knew she didn't mean to d-do it, but I di-didn't even give her a ch-chance to explain herself before calling her a… monster. I honestly don't know why I said that. And I hate myself for it every day…. I knew that was her worst fear. Going too far. Becoming a monster. She confided in me when she overdid it with Fuzzy Lumpkins when she was only 5. She thought I didn't l-love her. She always thought she was the daughter I just put up with. I visited her in her prison not too long ago…. and the thing I regret most was not trying to prove her innocent. She told me that Mojo visited her! I was just too- too narrow sighted to believe her! I was such an awful dad to her! That was the first time I saw her cry. She yelled to me that I never loved her I did, she

yelled that I never wanted her I always wanted her, but what kills me… wh-what kills me. Is that I know I did something to make her think that. And even-even though she truly believed I didn't love her, her last words to me… before I… left." I had to pause to compose myself. There was no way I was getting through this without breaking down. "'I love you dad'" I started sobbing pitifully. "Sh-she n-ne-never call-called me d-d-dad before." I couldn't speak anymore, I just cried. If she were here she would be making fun of me. Thinking about her at this point made it even worse, Blossom had to help me down from the podium. If she were here, it probably would've been Buttercup. I couldn't even look up long enough to see who spoke next.

Brick's POV

This whole situation was my fault, and it only made it harder to see how it affected her family. They loved her so much more than we did Mojo, hell we never even really liked Mojo. We just found it annoying that someone offed someone we knew. I slowly made my way up to the podium after the professor's speech. "First off, I want to apologize to her family. I really am sorry about this whole situation, and I regret everything. I still remember when we first met at 5 years old, the first thing she did to me was send multiple punches to my gut, and honestly, before then, I always believed girls couldn't hit. Eventually, we gave up our criminal lives to live normal ones in Countysville, where 11 years later, I met a girl named Blaire Neptune, who was actually Buttercup in disguise. She may have had a new name and look, but she was still the same Buttercup, and I don't know what life is going to be like without her anymore. She always let me copy her homework and when we ate lunch together, I always choked on my food at least once a day from something she said. She-she was like the little sister I ne-never h-had. And the w-worst part is th-that this is a-all my fault!" I actually started crying, realizing that I would never hear her jokes again, hear her laugh again, and never see her smile again. " I-I KILLED HER!" I broke down in front of everybody and made my way off stage, me being replaced by my bro Boomer.

Boomer's POV

I walked on stage slowly, I would take my time getting up there because I knew I would cry. It took a while but I made it there eventually. "I only had one class with her, but after the 1st week of school she was also eating lunch with us every day. The first day she came to our school, I saw her in my chorus class and the teacher made her sing. She looked terrified at first but I could see her frustration when the teacher began to reassure her. She was asked to sing On my own since that was our school play and I've never heard it sung better. She was never anything but sweet to me, even though I saw her be not so sweet to my brother Butch." A few people laughed sadly, remembering what they would never experience again. I began to tear up, remembering that I was one of the people responsible. "She told me I reminded me a bit of her sister, I wasn't sure what to make of it at the time, but it's all pretty clear now. I just wish I could've had more sense when we were given the job to choose her punishment, i wish I would've said something to stop it, she never deserved this!" I started crying hard, she would've told me to suck it up and walk off stage with my dignity, but at this point I didn't care about my dignity. I walked back to my brothers and looked to Butch who was already crying. "Do I have to go up there?" He asked me in a soft tone I never heard from him before. "She would want you to." That was all I could get out, but it seemed to work well enough since he nodded and started walking.

Butch POV

This was something I never wanted to have to do. I never wanted someone close to me to die, and it only made it worse that I was the cause. "Saying we didn't start out on the right foot would be the understatement of the century." All of the people laughed, but I could tell they were far from happy. "The first time I met her alias, Blaire, was when she ran into me in the hallways since I was late as usual." A few people let out quiet half laughs. "It might not sound that out of the ordinary, but I was the only other person in the hallway." A few people chuckled again. "She was quick to get away from me, and looking back on it, she probably felt guilty about "killing" my dad. The next time I saw her was in gym, the only girl I ever saw in the class. I honestly thought it was a joke until she totally showed me up in soccer." A heard a mixture between laughs and sobs. Honestly, I had to pause for a while, memories of her and me playing soccer together flashed through my head and I actually let out a choked sob before trying to continue. "I'll- I'll always regret th-this, but-but I h-ha-hated her f-for it. I only h-hated her more wh-when she took m-my place as t-team captain. On the B-BOYS team." I took a minute to calm myself down. "I followed her home that night, not in an inappropriate kind of way, but I wanted to find something to use against her. I saw her get attacked by these two guys with knives. I almost jumped in, but before I could, she took care of them herself. I'd never seen a girl take a knife to the side without making a sound. But now that I know who she was, it seemed strange that she didn't use any powers. She walked home and treated her injuries by herself, and cried. Now that I think about it, it was probably more from the stress in her life than the pain from being attacked. The thing I always regretted the most was that I recorded her out of context and plotted to send the video to the whole school, but I felt even worse when she apologized to me for being so mean to me and taking my spot as captain. I never saw her look more betrayed than when the video was sent out. I wanted her to yell at me for it, but she wouldn't, she forgave me, like I should've done for her. That was the start of our friendship. She was the funniest person I'd ever met, not to mention she liked everything I did. We were an unstoppable soccer team, we were always making awesome plays, we were the dynamic duo of our team. Nobody even came close to beating us and nobody was going to. Then that fateful game arrived, where I found out who she really was. I couldn't even think straight. I spoke with, befriended, played with, ate with, and-" I choked on my words, I couldn't bring myself to say it, not when she wouldn't be the first to hear it. "And ate with the one who apparently killed my dad. She was the very person I swore vengeance on, and I doomed her to the same fate that my father apparently suffered. The worst part was that she just took it even though she knew he wasn't dead!" I started crying, I couldn't take this. I loved her and I realized it too late. "Wh-why did she just t-take it? Sh-she didn't de-deserve it! The thing that r-really kills me th-though is that I r-realized a little t-too late that I-I actually loved her. A-and I still do." I started to sob uncontrollably. "I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry! E-everyone!" My brothers had to help me off stage since I couldn't find the strength to do it myself. When we got back to our seats, the priest went back up to the front, obviously moved by all the speeches. "B-Buttercup's family and friends worked hard to make a slideshow of all of her memories. At this time we will take a moment to relive her memories." The lights turned out and the screen in the front lit up, starting with a picture of her five year old self. It was captioned 'first battle' her smile could've split her face in half, her hair was messy, which was the only evidence of her being in a fight, and I recognized the sparkle of victory in her beautiful green eyes. I was already crying. Then the music from "if I die young" started playing from the speakers. The next picture was on Halloween. She was dressed as a spy while her sisters were princesses, everyone sadly laughed at this picture as it showed her distinct personality. Many pictures from when she was young went by, all of them displaying her personality perfectly.

BC's POV

I was in the back of the building watching the whole thing while invisible. I could remember all of these pictures. I was honestly touched by all the speeches. It felt nice to know nobody hated me anymore. The pictures kept going by, the songs shifted from "if I die young" by the band perry to "Funeral" by lucas graham to "Each coming night" by iron&wine. Everyone in the room was crying at the end of it, which made me feel bad.

Professor's POV

I couldn't keep myself from crying. I just watched all of the memories for my baby girl's short life. She only really lived for 11 years! What kind of father was I? I know she was a superhero and all, but I still felt like I should've protected her! I didn't even try to prove her innocent! The service eventually ended and we joined the procession to watch my little girl get buried. I never wanted to watch that, but I felt like I owed at least that to her. Blossom and Bubbles sat in the back not speaking a word. Buttercup should've been there with them. We eventually arrived at the place she would be buried at, her favorite place to relax. It wasn't a well known area, but after today, it would be. It was a field on a big hill that overlooked the city, there was a large mimosa tree in full bloom with a field full of buttercups, a worn down path that was created by her, a clearing where she always sat, where she would be buried. It seemed cliché and she might hate it, but I figured she would secretly want this to be her final resting place. Many people watched as she was lowered into the ground. Many cried, but only few were as heartbroken as me. I failed her, it was my job to take care of her until she was at least 18. I had a 5 year head start and still failed. Most of Townsville left after the dirt completely covered her. I looked at her head stone. It read:

Buttercup Blaire Utonium

"Guess I finally kicked the bucket as hard as I kick ass."

I honestly had to laugh at that. She always said she wanted that on her headstone and her sisters wouldn't have it any other way.

1998-2009

Townsville's faithful hero until the end

On a stone next to her headstone, was the story of her life and how she died. It was impressive that they could manage to build a sculpture of her as fast as they did. Every inch looked just like her. Her oval face looked identical to her real one, the peridot stones that they used for her eyes shone in the light like hers did. She was posed as if she was fighting a villain, one fist punching out with a fierce look. I couldn't look away. It was like it was the last I would ever see of her.

Blossom's POV

This is how she would've wanted it. She would've wanted to be buried here, she would've wanted her headstone to say that, she always reminded us that's what she really wanted. The only thing she would go without was the story and the statue. I turned to Bubbles and just hugged her and we found comfort in each other.

Butch's POV

I just sat there staring at the statue. Not anywhere else but her eyes. Those gems might reflect the sun, but they would never sparkle with victory, or darken with hurt, or even burn with anger. It might have looked like her, but it would never be the same. I walked up to her father and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sir, I'm so sorry. I loved your daughter, you know. I wish I saw that before I did what I did. I can't fix what I did, but if there is anything I can do to make it up, I'll do it." What he replied with shocked me and replayed in my head a few times. "I forgive you, she loved you too much for me to hold a grudge. If she can love you, I can forgive you." I stayed there until it was night, I could always fix my mistakes, and it really freaked me out that this was one I couldn't fix.

BCs POV

I must say I was pleased with my resting place, they actually put that on my headstone! Coulda done without the story and the statue, but it looked cool anyways. I got tired with all this moping around Townsville so I had to find a way to reveal that I wasn't actually dead to Townsville. Now this, I didn't think about…

AN: IMPORTANT! yeah, so I stopped here because I had no idea how to bring her back and I was really hoping that you guys could give me some suggestions on what should come next. Pleaseeeeee review suggestions! I need some help with this! Thanks again for those who read my story, it is appreciated!


	8. Chapter 7: The Return

AN: Sorry for taking so long to update, I had writers' block for a while. Without further rambling from me, here's the chapter!

Chapter 7: The Return

BC's POV

I found an abandoned hotel to go back to, I couldn't just go home like any normal day! I broke into a room and made sure the bed had no bed bugs. Turns out, I'm good. I sat down and thought of all the ways I could come back. I was deciding between making it dramatic, casual, or just showing up one day and act like nothing happened. Well, I can cross that last one off, that was just dumb. It seems too anti-climatic to make it a casual return so I'm gonna pass on that too. Now I had to be careful with dramatic returns, I couldn't make it too cliché! I thought about it all night and came up with a few ideas. LIKE I'M GONNA TELL YOU YET! I decided to sleep on the options and maybe I could decide in the morning. Knowing myself, I'll probably go off the plan anyways.

I woke up the next morning, it's a great day to have everyone think you're dead! Suddenly I heard an explosion and a bunch of fire trucks. Townsville started carrying their weight a little more when we got into high school to take some of the stress off. I used my supervision and saw a little girl stuck on the top floor, the same one that asked me a question that day. It seemed like nobody could hear her and something started to fall. Without thinking, I teleported to the scene and teleported her back to the hotel with me.

She looked up at me with wide, scared hazel eyes. Her blonde pigtails were sloppy and covered in ash. "Bu-Buttercup?" She asked me, I was honestly surprised she remembered me since she was 4 at most.

"That's me sweetheart, what's your name?"

She looked shocked, but seemed happy to see me, I was surprised she wasn't scared. "My name is Holly!"

I laughed a little at her cheery mood. "Well, Holly, I'm gonna clean you up a little and then I'm gonna take you back to your parents, ok?"

"Ok! You're my favorite super hero, Buttercup! I knew they couldn't kill you that easily!"

I didn't know why, but it really did feel good to hear that, I never knew I was someone's favorite. With that, I brought her to the bath and washed her hair and put it back in its pigtails. I took a towel and wiped all the soot and ash from her face until she was all clean. "There you go sweetheart, all better?"

"Yup! Thank you Buttercup!" She ran over and hugged me. I couldn't help but hug her back, she reminded me so much of Bubbles.

"Ok Holly, it's really important that you keep me a secret ok?"

She looked a little sad. "You aren't coming back?"

"No, no, no! I'll come back, I just need to make it look really cool, ok?" I have her one of my rare genuine smiles.

She looked overjoyed. "Ok Buttercup, I'll keep your secret! Thank you for saving me!"

"It's no problem at all sweetheart." With that I teleported to an alley near the fire and saw the parents freaking out over her. "Ok Holly, just walk out and let them you're ok, see you later!"

"Bye Buttercup!" She ran out of the alley and I watched happily as her parents hugged and kissed her, glad that she escaped the fire. I turned and teleported back to my hotel room, and turned on the still working television. I was watching my favorite cartoon when I saw breaking news about a girl's Mysterious rescue. I smiled knowing she kept my secret. I went back to watching the cartoon when I felt a huge shaking through the building. The building started to crumble and the ceiling started to fall. I teleported to the top of the next building over to see a wrecking ball go through the building. Of course they would demolish the place I was staying in. Well I wanted to stay in Townsville, but I didn't want to stay in the streets so I teleported back to my old house in Countysville. One look at my family picture that was still there and I decided I would return tomorrow.

The Next Day

I was walking into Townsville. I sported a black baseball cap with my still brown hair in a ponytail going through the back, a pair of short, ripped jean shorts, a purple crop top that showed my silver belly button ring,and a pair of black and white adidas shoes. My baseball cap was enough to hide my face for now, it did surprisingly well shadowing my face. Hopefully showing all my piercings would keep suspicion away since nobody knew I had them. I somehow made it to the lower budget part of Townsville and put my plan into action.

I set down a miniature homemade bomb, it does pay off to listen in chemistry sometimes. The bomb was really only enough to scare people, if it went according to the plan, start a large fight. I stayed hidden in an alley near the bomb site until it went off. It made a loud sound, but caused very little damage as expected. Many of the residents came out of their houses and started arguing and fighting. I couldn't help but smile at how well my plan was going. That was until I picked up the sound of someone cocking a gun with my super hearing.

I looked over to see a man pull the trigger and without thinking I teleported in front of the target, the bullet bouncing off of my impenetrable skin. Everyone stopped. Ah shit, this wasn't what I wanted to happen. Everyone stopped their fighting and just stared in my direction, and I just teleported before they could get too good of a look. So that plan's out… I looked at the TV store's TVs and saw the news, New Vigilante Stops Potentially Fatal Riot. Well, guess I'm a vigilante.

I started walking home, needing the time to think. How will people react to me coming back? Would they be mad that I took so long? Would they be annoyingly happy that I was back? Would they wish I wasn't back? How would Butch react? I don't know why I loved the ass so much, but for some reason, I did, and I hated every second of it. Especially the fact that I let him know I did. He did say that he loved me too, but did he really mean it, or did he just say it because he thought I was dead and he felt bad. I didn't want to be a pity case.

I growled under my breath, frustrated with my conflicting thoughts and I think I scared a few people. I walked a few miles and realized that I only got through half of the city. My legs and feet were tired and I just wanted to lay in bed, but I couldn't risk being found out right now, I wasn't ready to face everyone. I walked another block until I found a bus stop. Thank god! I happily sat on the bench, eager to give my legs a rest. I sat there for around 15 minutes, thankful that nobody tried to sit next to me, I wasn't in the mood for conversation.

I got on the bus and sat in the least crowded spot on the bus. It was surprisingly crowded and loud for the time of day, people usually were home at dark. With each complaint I heard, my temper grew.

"Move over, you're touching me!"

I could feel the blood pumping to my head.

"Ugh! Don't you have a shower?!"

My nose started to twitch in annoyance.

"Can't you drive this bus any faster?"

My eyes narrowed. We were at a red light!

"Agh! I need to invest in a car!"

I clenched my fists, my nails digging into my palms. Maybe it was a bad plan to take the bus…

A baby started crying and everyone voiced their complaints to the mother.

That was it! "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP, YOU GUYS ARE SO ANNOYING! CAN'T YOU JUST HOP OFF EACHOTHER'S BACKS FOR A SECOND?!" I just blew up at everyone on the bus, and it seemed to work too because nobody spoke for the rest of the ride outside of the occasional whispers trying to find out who I was. They would never guess. It was a quiet and peaceful 30 minutes later when they got to my stop. I got off about 5 minutes from my house. I was lucky enough to avoid any criminals on my walk. I belly flopped onto my bed as soon as I got in my apartment and rolled on my back. I laid there for a while before I regained the energy to take a shower, brush my teeth and wash my face. I was a little too eager to curl up in bed and fall asleep.

The Next Day

Blossom's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, which read 6:00. Another day of school… Don't get me wrong, I love school, but it just felt wrong knowing I only had one sister now. Because of that, I grew very protective of Bubbles, which didn't bother her too much since she didn't want to lose me either. I woke up Bubbles and went to Buttercup's room after. I saw her green blanket poking out from under her pillow, memories of our childhood flashed through my head.

Her saving Bubbles and me in tough fights, her going against orders, me yelling at her, her yelling back, me talking down to her, her screaming at me, me getting her in trouble, repeat. It felt awful thinking that was how I treated her. She really was a brilliant fighter, the very best out of the three of us, but I always found a way to knock her confidence. She never showed any doubt in herself, but I always wondered if it secretly hurt her thinking I didn't like her.

I saw the time and quickly finished getting ready for school. When I got downstairs, I saw Bubbles all but dragging herself towards the door. She took Buttercup's death the worst, but the Professor was a close second. It wasn't like I didn't care, it's just that I knew she wouldn't want me to mope around. Bubbles barely smiled anymore, she cried more often than laughed and didn't really put in the effort to look cute either. The professor stayed locked in his lab with her old keepsakes. I saw him looking through pictures of her, cards she made for Father's Day, and watching funny home videos.

I had to admit, she was one of the funniest people I'd ever met, she was the funny part of every video. My personal favorite was one from when we were 11. We were all looking for Easter eggs on Easter and it seemed like a normal Easter egg hunt for most of it, but she sat off to the side acting like she was too cool to look for Easter eggs because it was for 'babies'. She was sitting by the camera announcing the hunt like it was a sporting event. The part that really made me laugh though was when I found the golden egg and she shot it with her laser vision before it could land in my basket yelling "the shot was blocked by Buttercup Utonium!" That part was followed by a bunch of yelling directed towards her, but she didn't really care. I always admired that she never got flustered when she was scolded.

With that thought, Bubbles and I got into the car and I drove us to school, getting there 10 minutes before the bell rang. The school seemed dead ever since Buttercup died, I was surprised to see the teachers that always seemed to hate her were the most upset. I guess they felt bad that they always compared her to Bubbles and I.

The day was overall uneventful until 6th period when we were called from class to fight a monster, which was strange since we hadn't seen a real villain since mojo. Bubbles met with me near the site of the attack, I just hoped we weren't too rusty. I watched the monster, he was bigger than every building, standing on two legs with cannons for arms. His back was covered in deadly looking spikes and if possible, his four rows of teeth looked sharper. This would be a tough one, especially with us being out of practice.

I quickly came up with our strategy, which I soon found out was hard to come up with without being able to incorporate Buttercup. The plan was that I freeze his back while Bubbles used her sonic scream to shatter all the spikes, then we would find the weak point on the cannons and destroy them. I could only really hope it would work. When the monster turned away from us, I jumped into action, freezing his back, but his spikes heated up, melting all the ice around them. He shot three spikes at me from his back, but I narrowly evaded all of them. I looked over to Bubbles who looked distracted, not even looking like she had the intent of fighting.

"Bubbles! I need your help!" I yelled to her, effectively getting her attention. She seemed to get back into it as we regrouped for a plan B. We decided to go for its vision and then she could use her sonic scream so he had no idea what was going on around him. Bubbles flew around, distracting him while I floated above his line of vision and used my ice breath to freeze his eyes, then I smashed them with my fists, blinding him. So far my plan was working, but when Bubbles used her sonic scream, he sent spikes everywhere. I looked to see one going directly at Bubbles, but before I could scream out to her, it disappeared, moving to the location of another spike before they both disappeared. Before they could cause any damage, all the spikes were secured and I was so confused that I forgot there was a monster problem at hand. The monster was about to shoot at me, but a spike found its way into the cannon, clogging it and exploding the monster's right side. The same thing happened with the monster's left side and the monster was defeated just like that, but when I looked down to the pile of spikes, nobody was there. This was just like the fire with the little girl.

Buttercup's POV

I was able to sleep in, but when my extra sensitive hearing heard screaming, I turned in the news to see my sisters struggling with a dangerous monster. I wasn't about to let them get hurt so I flew to the scene and took care of it like any badass would, I used his own weapons against him. I felt like that was too cliché of a way to come back though so I left before anyone could get a good look.

I teleported home and got dressed for the day. I put on the same baseball cap from the day before, using makeup to cover my freckles and putting in brown eye contacts that made my eyes look more hazel than brown since they couldn't completely hide my natural eye color. I wore a pair of white jean shorts, a pair of brown gladiator sandals, and a short green tank top showing my belly button ring. I left my hair down today and turned my cap backwards, my bangs hanging out in my face. I filled my ear piercings with 3 crystal studs, the bottom one the biggest , getting smaller to the top. While most kids were finishing up their school days, I was going to Townsville. I wanted to see my sisters, I didn't want to hide any longer.

I grabbed my skateboard and teleported to the Townsville skatepark, not really caring if anybody saw me, to wait for them to get out of school. I jumped on my board, only two other people I didn't recognize were there. I started off with just simple jumps on the half-pipe, slowly getting to my more advanced tricks like flips and spins. I soon drew the attention of the two other people in the park. I couldn't help but to show off for the audience even if it was a small one. I pulled off a couple tricks that very few people have mastered. One was a flip and landing in a handstand on the board while doing a 360 in the jump on the other side of the half pipe landing back on my feet. The other was to jump and throw the board into a spin and land on the top of it vertically and riding back into the half pipe after flipping it back in its wheels and landing on it.

I finished after about an hour since my sisters would be coming home soon, I wanted to meet them outside of the school. Before I could leave though, the two guys complimented me on my skating skills and although I thanked them, I couldn't help but to feel smug knowing I still had it. I skated to the school jumping and riding the edges of every bench and handrail. I got to their school before the bell rang, and suddenly I got an idea. I used my laser vision to spell 'I'm Back Bitches' in the pavement of the school parking lot. I sat on the back of our car and waited for all the students to come out and see this. I looked at my phone and saw that it was one minute from the bell ringing, when I realized I looked completely different, but I couldn't care less, hopefully Blossom or Bubbles were smart enough to figure it out because I wasn't about to back out now that I kinda ruined the school parking lot.

The bell finally rang and I started to feel nervous, every negative thought possible running through my mind, but I wasn't a coward and I wasn't about to back out now. Everyone who came out the door froze and stared at the parking lot, then at me, looking shocked. They took pictures and I let them, first I looked fresh as hell and second, it was about time the world learned I wasn't dead. I just hoped they put the pieces together and figured out it was me. I saw the crowd of students part and my sisters stared at me and the burnt pavement in front of me. Took out my contacts and floated off the car giving my signature smirk. "I'm back bitches."

AN: When I started this chapter I thought it would be my last one, but I was wrong, this is NOT my last chapter. I realized halfway through that it was so unlike Buttercup to have an elaborate plan so I ended up with her revealing herself on impulse. I'll try to hurry with the next chapter, I apologize for the wait on this one, I had pretty bad writers' block. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review and tell me how you liked it!


	9. Chapter 8: The Reunion

AN: Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story and keeping up I appreciate it and hope you've all enjoyed it so far! Onto the chapter!

Chapter 8: The Reunion

Buttercup's POV

My sisters just stared at me and didn't say anything and I started to feel uneasy. Did they not want me to come back? Did they already forget me? No, it hadn't been that long since they'd seen me… "So that was kinda where you guys were supposed to respond, but you missed your cue and kinda made this awkward…" They just stood there, as if they didn't even hear what I said. I felt my temper flare and my nose twitched. "FINE IF NOBODY'S GONNA RESPOND I'M GONNA MOVE BACK TO COUNTYSVILLE AND SEE IF THEY'LL TALK!"

I turned around to storm off, but Bubbles hugged me tight from behind, almost cutting off my air supply. "BUTTERCUP! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! HOW ARE YOU HERE?"

"Bubbles she can't breathe! Let her go!" I was thankful to Blossom for saving me from ACTUALLY dying. She let go and I waited to catch my breath before attempting to speak. "So, I'm guessing you wanna hear the story of how I lowkey faked my death?"

"LOWKEY?! THERE WAS NOTHING LOWKEY ABOUT THAT BUTTERCUP!" I had to laugh at Blossom's usual overreaction, I wouldn't say it to her, but I kinda missed them.

"So here's the story… I was sitting in that glass box/crate thing and was preparing for my death hoping it would be quick, but I felt my powers start to come back to me at around 15 seconds. I keep that to myself and when the bomb went off, I made a clone of myself and blacked out. When I woke up I was on a building overlooking City Hall." I felt pretty good about my explanation, it explained everything important, but didn't really give away my new powers.

"So why did you leave a clone? You scared everyone!" I expected Blossom to understand to be honest, but I guess I could explain it to her.

"Blossom, you know I almost died in the first place because of those people. Now would it really make sense to let them know I was alive so they would stay on lookout for me?" I saw her blush in embarrassment that she didn't figure that out for herself.

"Where did you go for the last week?" That was Bubbles. They really just didn't consider how simple all of these answers were. "Bubbles, I gave you and Blossom the key and address to the apartment I was staying in. Well, before I was in an abandoned hotel, which surprisingly had working cable and clean, running water, but it was destroyed by a wrecking ball."

"What did you do the whole time?" I laughed knowing how funny my answer would sound. "Well, honestly, I was trying this whole week to show that I wasn't dead, but all my plans failed… so I did what I do best by winging it and coming here!"

I guess my answers proved to be sufficient because they told me to get in the car because the professor needed to see that I was alive.

Professor's POV

I was in my lab again pretending to do work while I was actually looking at pictures of Buttercup while holding her old blankie. I couldn't accept that she was gone, it was like a big hole in our family. It was different when she was just missing, we knew that she was alive, we thought she did something awful. Now, we knew she was dead and we knew there was no reason for it. I broke down when I saw a picture of her dressed like me, I remember when that happened, it was only a year ago.

She found me asleep in my lab and I guess she took my lab coat from me, but when I woke up, I was only wearing a white button up shirt and she was walking around my lab messing around with the chemicals. It honestly scared me at first, but that was when I realized just how smart she actually was. She had finished the project I stayed up all night working on. When she turned around she looked scared like I was going to yell at her, but she just started laughing when I took a picture of her and started laughing as well.

There was never a dull day with her and now it seemed that every day just dragged on. I was freely crying into her blankie at this point, not one of my proudest moments, but I had just lost a daughter! I didn't know how long that lasted until I heard the doorbell ring. Blossom must've forgotten the key again… I dried my tears and tried to make it look like I wasn't crying since Blossom would give me an earful about it. I made my way to the door and opened it and froze at what I saw, the very daughter I had been wishing back into existence.

"Hey dad, I'm back." Buttercup sounded nervous, but she didn't have to. I wrapped my arms around her and cried out all of the emotions I've felt in the last week. "B-Buttercup I missed you so m-much! I'm so glad you're back and ok!"

To my surprise, she hugged me back and let me cry. She would normally tell someone to suck it up and stop being a cry baby. "It's ok, dad, I'm back now, I'm fine."

I finally stopped crying and asked what really had me curious. "How are you here right now?" She gave me her signature grin and I smiled knowing she was still herself. "Simple. I found my special power after the antidote X wore out and I left a clone there so Townsville wouldn't hunt me down and try to kill me again. I had to make sure they saw they were wrong before coming back." She really was smart and I didn't know why people thought she wasn't. But then I realized what she said. She got her special power?

"YOU FOUND YOUR SPECIAL POWER?" Bubbles, Blossom, and I seemed to have the same question since we yelled it at the same time. She looked at us and laughed. "Yup!"

I should've known she would keep us in suspense like this, it was just like her.

"WHAT IS IT?" Blossom, Bubbles, and I once again yelled in sync. Suddenly she disappeared and I started to panic. "WHERE DID SHE GO?" Suddenly, the door to the house opened making all of us jump in surprise.

"Relax dad, I was just showing you that I can teleport!" She disappeared again and reappeared behind us. This was cool! This was a great power for her! It could be her best friend in fighting, they would never know what hit them, literally!

"Buttercup! This is great! This is a great power for your line of work-" Buttercup frowned and cut me off. "Actually, I wasn't sure if I should be a powerpuff gold anymore…" what?

Bubbles POV

What? Buttercup loved being a powerpuff girl! "Buttercup, why? I thought you loved fighting crime!" She gave me a sad smile. "Don't get me wrong, I do love fighting, but it seems like Townsville doesn't, and this is their town. It wouldn't be fair of me to just come back and start fighting again when I had to leave in the first place because they didn't like my fighting style. I don't want to force something on them that they obviously don't like…" She didn't get it, Townsville missed her so much! But I do understand where she was coming from since Townsville did try to kill her. "Also, I wanted to finish the school year at Countysville High. I'll come home every day, I just wanted to win the soccer season, I know nationals is in a week and I don't want to let my team down…" I was shocked about this. "But, Buttercup, Townsville LOVES you! And don't you want to come back to school with us?"

Buttercup sighed and said, "Bubbles, I'll come back after soccer season is over, I just really want to finish the season and if Townsville will have me, I'd be more than happy to be a Powerpuff girl!" She looked to the Professor hoping he would let her finish her soccer season.

Buttercup's POV

The professor looked like he was considering it and he looked me over and I saw shock come across his face, I couldn't imagine why. "BUTTERCUP WHERE DID ALL THESE PIERCINGS COME FROM?" I froze and my face paled. I totally forgot about those. My sisters looked shocked too. They must not have noticed them. "Dad, just hear me out-" "Buttercup! How could you possibly explain needing to get these?" "Just hear me out-" he cut me off again as I could feel my temper start to rise. "I can't believe you would go and do that as soon as I leave you on your own!" My nose started to twitch and I snapped. "DAD JUST FUCKING LISTEN TO ME! I GOT THEM SO NOBODY WOULD SUSPECT WHO I WAS WHILE I WAS TRYING TO HIDE MYSELF!" He looked shocked, then guilty, then angry again, what now? "BUTTERCUP BLAIR UTONIUM! I HAVE TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN TO CURSE AT YOUR OWN FATHER!" I paled, did I curse? I didn't even notice. "Oh, haha, oops." That was all I could say and he seemed to calm down. "Buttercup, you haven't changed a bit…" I smiled at him, but remembered the question I needed his answer to. "So can I finish my soccer season?" I was feeling hopeful, I could've just gone there and let them find me through the news, but I missed them. He looked to be considering it. "I don't know…" "Dad please! I really want to win a nationals game! That's the only trophy I don't have!" That seemed to sell it. He sighed and finally gave me the reply I was looking for. "Oh, alright… But only for the season!" My eyes lit up and I couldn't get the smile off my face. I ran over and hugged him. "Thank you so much dad! I love you!" He hugged me back. "I love you too sweetheart."

Ten minutes later

I was laying on the couch and downloaded all my old social media and logged back into my old accounts. I started with twitter, I tweeted a mirror selfie I just recently took. In the picture, I was sitting Indian style, my head tilted to the left showing my long, still brown hair and my bangs were swept off my face. I was wearing the same outfit as earlier and with the lighting, my eyes looked even more green as usual. I thought it was safe to say it was a bomb ass selfie and totally me. It looked effortless and laid back. The comment under the picture was: "would've been better with black hair… #imbackbitches" I was surprised at how many new followers I got after I "died". It was even more surprising how many favorites and retweets (I hate calling them likes so I still call them favorites) it got within the first minute. 1684 retweets and 1684 favorites. That was the first time I got the same amount of retweets and favorites, and the numbers just kept going up. I got a lot of comments and it took over an hour to respond to all to all of them. I owed my fans at least a response on twitter for faking my own death. Seconds later, my sisters ran upstairs saying that I was on the news. I ran downstairs and saw my tweet along with pictures of me at the school sitting on the car. The headline read: "Buttercup Utonium Alive?" Soon enough, we heard knocking on our door and I went to answer it. Shocker, it was the news people. I was met with a bright flash which was very blinding, which kinda pissed me off. "Can you stop with the flash?! It hurts my eyes!" They didn't use the cameras anymore, but they didn't really acknowledge that I said anything and started asking questions. "Is that really you Buttercup? Are you really alive?" I felt my temper start to rise, which seemed to be for the fifth time today, I needed to work on that. "If I wasn't alive. I wouldn't be here." "How did you escape?" I felt myself calm down and decided I could work with this. "When the Antidote X started to wear off, I found my special power and left a clone in the box while I-" I teleported behind the crew. "-made my escape." They looked appalled. "You can teleport? Since when could you do that?" I felt my temper flare again. "Ugh! You guys can ask such dumb questions sometimes! I just said I found my special power when the antidote X started to wear off!" They didn't seem to be phased by my somewhat very rude answer. "Did you post that picture on twitter just now?" I felt my nose twitch, these people were so fucking dumb. "WHO ELSE WOULD HAVE POSTED IT?!" With that I teleported back in the house fuming. My sisters and the professor were laughing at the news and started laughing harder when I walked in. I got on my twitter and tweeted: "To any dumbass who still thinks I'm dead, I'M NOT DEAD! Townsvillenews"

Butch's POV

I got home from soccer practice and laid down in bed. I didn't do much since Buttercup died, I couldn't shake the empty feeling I had or the guilt I felt. I checked my Twitter and saw something that shocked me, Buttercup posted a selfie today, and it was with brown hair, meaning it was taken recently. I favorited & retweeted it. I got off Twitter and texted her.

Me: BUTTERCUP I'M SO SORRY, I MISS YOU SO MUCH, I DON'T WANT YOU DEAD PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

It was a surprisingly fast response.

BC: lol caps aren't necessary but I guess I can forgive you under one condition.

Me: I'll do anything what is it?

BC: Let me finish the soccer season at your school?

I was shocked that that was the condition. I figured she would want nothing to do with my brothers.

Me: DEAL!

BC: Ok I'm going to my old apartment, meet me there.

Me: Ok see you soon!

I showered and got dressed quickly and flew to her old apartment, getting there at the same time as her. "Buttercup!" I ran up and hugged her and to my surprise she hugged back just as eagerly. "I missed you so much! I thought you were gone for good…" she spoke into my chest. "You can't get rid of me that easily Butch!"

"So… why did you forgive me? I would hate me if I were you…" she laughed, which pissed me off a little because I was serious. "Butch don't you remember what I said before the box exploded?"

I thought back to the time right before the box exploded with her in it.

••••••••••••••••••FLASHBACK••••••••••••••••••

"Well I got about 10 seconds left before I take my leave, sooo yeah that's all I got, I'll miss you Townsville and ummm, shoot I didn't want to say this, but I fell in love with you Butch and I think I still lo-" I saw a look of panic cross his face as the bombs went off.

•••••••••••••••END FLASHBACK•••••••••••••••

"You actually love me…?" She pulled away from me and stared into my eyes as I did the same to her. I didn't even realize that we were leaning in until my eyes closed on instinct and I could feel her warm breath I'm my mouth, but before she could kiss me, my brothers ran up screaming at me that Buttercup was alive and they just saw it on Twitter.

I turned around livid, they just ruined the perfect moment for me to kiss the girl I loved and it was to tell me she was alive, WHICH I ALREADY KNEW! "YEAH I FUCKING KNOW! SHE'S RIGHT HERE DUMBASSES!" I heard her laugh behind me, I would never get tired of hearing it. I felt my temper die down and apologized. "Sorry guys it's just you ruined something that was almost perfect…" They looked a little guilty and said, "oh, sorry bro, we just thought you would want to know, we didn't know you were standing here with her… and Buttercup, we are so sorry! Can you forgive us?" Boomer spoke for both himself and Brick. "I forgive you guys, I would've done the same thing in your guys' position." They looked surprised and so did I. "Friends?" Brick was the first to respond. She smirked, something I thought looked hot on her and responded. "Friends. Also, I'll see you at school tomorrow." They looked surprised but smiled. "Ok see ya BC!" That was Brick and Boomer. We were left alone again. "Since I couldn't get the message across before your brothers ran up, yes, I do love you. Do you love me back?" She looked nervous, but I could see hope in her eyes. "Buttercup, of course I do! I have for a while and it killed me when to supposedly died! And it hurt even more to know I caused it!" She hugged me and I hugged her back. She said something, but it was muffled in my chest, but it didn't matter right now, she was back and she loved me, and I loved her. I felt her smirk and wondered what she was planning when she looked up to me and said, "see you tomorrow!" And she just disappeared. "Buttercup?... Buttercup?!..." she didn't answer. I started to panic thinking I was going insane and that all of that was a hallucination. I ran home and started venting to my brothers in a panicked jumble, explaining my situation. They looked at each other after I was done and started laughing. "Yeah bro, you are insane, she's gone." Brick said it so calmly and I ran up to my room and cried, actually cried. It felt so real...

Buttercup's POV

I sure hope he saw that I had teleportation powers on the news… well I'll see him tomorrow. I teleported back into my room and my family was there. Shit, I was hoping they wouldn't notice I was gone. "And just where were you missy?" The professor looked stern and a little angry. I gave my most innocent smile. "I went to catch up with some old friends! Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, you seemed busy." It wasn't a complete lie, Butch was my friend, and he slipped back into loving father mode again. "Ok sweetie, just make sure someone knows where you are next time." I looked over at Blossom who clearly didn't buy it. I glared at her and responded to the Professor in an innocent voice. "Okay dad!"

When he left Blossom jumped right to the point. "So what were you really doing?" Why is she so suspicious? Like seriously, I just got back! "I went to catch up with a friend." "Where?" "Countysville." I was trying to keep it as close to the truth as possible. "Who?" "Holly, one of my friends from the other school." I didn't have a friend named Holly, but it was the name of the little girl who reminded me so much of Bubbles. "What does she look like?" "Blonde, hazel eyes,tan skin, and a little shorter than me." She was a lot shorter, but that would make my cover up obvious. "How'd you meet her?" "She sat next to me in my Chemistry class and we copied each other's work." I prided myself in how well I could lie sometimes. "What did you guys talk about?" "I was telling her I was going to be at our school, but she surprised me and said she was moving to Texas next week so I stayed over a bit longer. Why are you interrogating me?" I was honestly getting mad at her, I just got back and she's already on my back. "Because you could've been getting yourself in trouble and making us look bad!" I just froze. Did she really have that little faith in me? The only other time I got in trouble was a setup! "Buttercup I-" she tried to take back what she said, but I knew she meant it. "I don't wanna fucking hear it Bloss. I've met even been home for a full day and you're already concerned about me smudging the Powerpuff girl reputation. Maybe I should've just let myself get exploded, then I wouldn't be here to ruin your perfect fucking reputation Blossom." I would've yelled but it really hurt that she would say that about me. I teleported to my old apartment and decided to stay there.

Blossom's POV

I couldn't believe I just said that to her. I didn't mean to, it just came out without me noticing. Bubbles started crying saying that Buttercup wasn't coming back and I realized it was my fault and I had to fix it, and I knew just where she might be.

I waited for Bubbles to calm down and we went searching before the professor found out. We left a note for him saying that we were all out at a movie, and I hated lying, but the professor would freak if he heard about this.

I had the address and Bubbles and I flew to her old apartment. We used our spare key to open the door and saw Buttercup lying face down on her bed.

"Buttercup? I'm sorry, I should've had more faith in you, you never really have gotten in trouble before and it was wrong of me to assume that of you…" She didn't respond, and I soon found out it was because she was asleep.

Bubbles and I sat on her bed waiting for her to wake up, but I got curious and started to look around her apartment. Everything seemed like her room at our house except one thing that caught my eye, a broken picture frame with our family picture in it. The glass was gone in the middle and the picture was covered in tear stains.

I figured it was from when she lived here alone and I felt awful for not sticking up for her more. I looked over at her and felt awful for never having enough faith in her.

Bubbles' POV

I sat on Buttercup's bed waiting for her to wake up, we hadn't really gotten a chance to hang out yet and I wanted to watch a movie together, like old times. She started to move around, which meant she was about to wake up.

Slowly her eyes opened and she yawned, not even noticing us. When she finally opened her eyes she looked 100% shocked. "What the FUCK! Shit you guys scared me!" Buttercup had always had a colorful language, but I thought it was kinda funny sometimes.

"Buttercup! I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for never having enough faith in you! You've never really gotten in that much trouble even if you were the more rebellious one, so you don't deserve the way I treat you and I'm sorry! I'll try to be better about it, I promise." I was surprised that Buttercup let her talk all the way through.

"So how do I know you aren't just saying that so the professor won't get mad when he finds out why I left?" I knew that tone. Buttercup used it to let someone know they were treading on thin ice. I wish Blossom good luck on her next response.

"I can't prove it, but I can ask for a second chance and I can hope that you will give me one. I truly did miss you Buttercup and I don't want you to move out because I said something stupid."

Buttercup looked like she was thinking about it and I started to tear up, thinking she was going to reject the offer. "Please come back Buttercup… I missed you and I don't want you to leave again…" she looked at me when I said that and her hard eyes softened and she sighed in defeat.

"Fine I'll come back…" I squealed and hugged her and she hugged me back. She was always so nice to me.

Buttercup's POV

I always had a soft spot for Bubbles, I felt it was my job to keep her smiling. I guess I felt bad for bullying her in our younger years and wanted to make it up to her somehow…

"So… I know this teen club nearby and they have karaoke tonight. Umm… wanna go?" Bubbles looked excited, but Blossom looked hesitant. "It's already 8 on a school night… I don't know.." I rolled my eyes at her and replied. "Blossom you need to take a sick day from trying to be a mother and live a little! Loosen up, it'll be fun!"

It took a while and a little bit of guilt tripping and she finally decided to come. I realized quickly that I would have to teach them what to wear to a teen club. "Ok so you want to look casual, but hot at the same time. None of your skirts unless they're tight, same thing with dresses,no sweaters, and no ballet flats. In short, nothing preppy, I'll pick your clothes."

For Bubbles I picked out a pair of ripped white Capri skinny jeans, a tight black V-neck tshirt and strapped black high heels. For jewelry, I gave her five silver bangle bracelets. It was the edgiest her style would get.

For Blossom it was harder. I picked out a tight black mini skirt, a pink and black tank top with a zipper running down the middle, and a pair of black stilettos that I somehow talked her into. She refused to wear any jewelry so I decided not to push my luck.

For myself, I picked out a pair of short ripped navy blue shorts with the pockets hanging out the bottom, a black wrap around crop top, and black wrap up heels. For jewelry. My normal three crystal earrings were in and I put a dangling crystal belly ring in.

I walked out after changing and saw them doing their hair like it normally was. "Guys you need to change your hair too! I'll do it." They tried to protest but I wasn't hearing any of it.

For Blossom, I took her hair out of the usual ponytail and curled her copper hair that went down to her butt. I brushed it to make it look more effortless and changed the middle part to one that was more off to the side. When I was done, it ended at her waist and she looked less uptight. Thank god.

Bubbles was more open to my ideas since she saw how cool Blossom looked. For her, I straightened her hair and gave it a side part. She didn't know yet, but I gave her some blue highlights, but they weren't too crazy, they would wash out in the shower. Needless to say, she loved it, especially the highlights.

I left my hair in its naturals beach waves and put green highlights in my hair and my bangs.

"Buttercup there is no way I'm walking out of the house looking like this!" Of course it was Blossom who would complain. "Why? We look hot." "Buttercup! We look like sluts!" "Hey! Those are my clothes! And I think they're hot, not slutty." "Ugh! You're impossible!" I subtly smirked, but sounded hurt. "You really don't like me do you…" her face fell and I had to try my hardest not to laugh at my success. "No! Buttercup that's not it! Fine I'll wear the clothes… and the hair!" I smiled at my victory. "Ok cool!"

We took a group mirror selfie for my Twitter where I was in the middle with one hand holding the phone and the other on my hip and slightly biting my lip, Bubbles was on my left, holding onto my shoulder doing duck lips, and Blossom was doing the same thing on my opposite side. I tweeted the picture with the caption: "Triple Threat (I chose the outfits)" I DM'd the tweet to Butch telling him where I was going to be and he should meet me there. He responded immediately agreeing to meet there.

I touched both of my sisters and teleported to the club. When we walked in, I wasn't disappointed by the strobe lights and the sound of horrible singing on karaoke night. "I'll pick a song for us to sing! Don't worry we'll sing together!" I ran to the sign up before Blossom could protest and hit me with the stick that was shoved up her ass. I wrote down our names and the song name, this was gonna be great.

I found my sisters still standing in the same place. "What are you guys doing?! Go dance or something! Have fun!" They looked lost. "How do you dance in a club?" Bubbles asked, but Blossom looked like she was awaiting the answer too. This is gonna be awkward… "it's not that hard. Just go into the crowd and start doing your own thing, I know you guys know how to dance. The only twist is that if a guy grabs you from behind, don't fight it. He's not being a perv, it's just how people dance. If you enter the crowd, you will see what I mean."

I saw Butch enter from the corner of my eye and winked at him before entering the crowd with my sisters. "Now dance!" I started dancing to the karaoke, which was really fun because most people sounded awful. It took a while, but my sisters also finally started getting into it. I was a better dancer than both of them, but it would do for now, it was a new setting for them.

I felt someone grab me from behind and was pleased to find out it was Butch.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Dance with me babe?" I turned and whispered back, "Hell yeah." My sisters looked in shock as I grinded on Butch. Blossom looked more pale than she normally did, she actually started glowing in the blacklight and I thought it was the funniest thing ever.

I stayed with Butch for a few songs, but then my sisters and I were called up. I smirked and turned to face Butch. "I hope you enjoy our show." We walked to the stage together and Blossom and Bubbles kept asking me what we were singing. I only smirked wider and kept walking, which only worked to panic Blossom more. We got on stage and I said to them, "Don't worry, I promise you know this song. But you better put on a show, I know it's karaoke, but we have a rep to maintain."

The look on Blossom's face when the song 'Bootylicious' by Destiny's Child popped up on the screen was priceless! The music began to play and I winked at Butch. I was in the middle, Bubbles left, and Blossom right. "Buttercup, you're singing most of this!" Blossom glared at me and Bubbles looked irritated, but not as mad, but they knew they couldn't back off now that they were on stage.

Nobody's POV

They all started facing backwards.

[BC]

Bubbles, can you handle this?

Buttercup whipped around and cocked her hip.

[Bubbles]

Blossom, can you handle this?

Bubbles caught on and did the same

[Blossom]

Buttercup, can you handle this?

Blossom was inwardly irate that Buttercup was making her do this, but didn't want to look bad, so she did the same.

[All]

I don't think they can handle this!

[BC]

Barely move, we've arrived

Lookin sexy, lookin fly

Baddest chick, chick inside

DJ, jam tonight

Spotted me a tender thang

There you are, come on baby

Don't you wanna dance with me

Can't you handle, handle me

Buttercup spotted Butch and decided to put on a little show for him. As she was singing, she shook her hips suggestively and threw a wink in his direction after dropping down and coming back up, which caused a wild reaction from the audience.

[Bubbles]

You gotta do much better if you gone dance with me tonight

You gotta work your jelly if you gone dance with me tonight

Read my lips carefully if you like what you see

Bubbles' dance was much more innocent, but still got a reaction. She put her hands on her hips and shook them a little.

[Blossom]

Move, groove, prove you can hang with me

By the looks I got you shook up and scared of me

Hook up your seat belt, it's time for takeoff

Blossom really just walked around, it was on beat so she didn't look dumb, it just didn't get the loudest reaction.

[BC]

I don't think you're ready for this jelly

[Bubbles]

I don't think you're ready for this jelly

[Blossom]

I don't think you're ready for this

[BC]

'Cause my Body too Bootylicious for yo babe

Buttercup did a slow body roll as she ran her hand down her side.

[Bubbles]

I don't think you're ready for this jelly

[BC]

I don't think you're ready for this jelly

[Blossom]

I don't think you're ready for this

[BC]

'Cause my body too bootylicious for yo babe

The whipped back around and started as they did in the beginning.

Baby, can you handle this?

[Bubbles]

Baby, can you handle this?

[Blossom]

Baby, can you handle this?

[All]

I don't think you can handle this!

[BC]

I'm about to break you off

H-town goin' hard

Lead my hips, slap my thighs

Swing my hair, square my eyes

Lookin' hot, smellin' good

Groovin' like I'm from the hood

Look over my shoulder, I blow you a kiss

Can you handle, handle this

Buttercup knew her sisters would probably judge her for this one, but it would be worth it to see Butch's reaction. When it got to 'lead my hips', she shook her hips and dropped down and slapped her thighs. She reached up and flipped her hair. The she Crossed he arms and posed in a side profile at 'Groovin' like I'm from the hood', then she winks and blows a kiss in butch's direction.

[Bubbles]

I don't think you're ready for this jelly

[BC]

I don't think you're ready for this jelly

[Blossom]

I don't think you're ready for this

[BC]

'Cause my body too bootylicious for yo babe

[Bubbles]

I don't think you ready for this jelly

[BC]

I don't think you ready for this jelly

[Blossom]

I don't think you ready for this

[BC]

'Cause my body too bootylicious for yo babe

[Bubbles]

Move your body up and down

[Blossom]

(whoo!)

[Bubbles]

Make your booty touch the ground

Bubbles dropped it low, touching the ground with her other hand then coming back up.

[Blossom]

(whoo!)

[Bubbles]

I can't help but wonder why

[Blossom]

(whoo!)

[Bubbles]

Is my vibe too vibealacious for you, babe

She touched her chest with her hand and moved it down her side. Buttercup was glad to see Bubbles finally getting into it.

[BC]

I shake my jelly at every chance

When I whip with my hips you slip into a trance

I'm hoping you can handle all this jelly that I have

Now let's cut a rug while we scat some jazz

Buttercup turned around and shook her ass making the crowd go wild, then she turned back around with a smirk and flicked her head up at the end of her part.

[Bubbles]

I don't think you're ready for this jelly

[BC]

I don't think you ready for this jelly

[Blossom]

I don't think you ready for this

[BC]

'Cause my body too bootylicious for yo babe

{X6}

At the end of the song, they all chose a pose. Buttercup was in the middle squatting while Bubbles and Blossom were standing on her right with their arms crossed.

Buttercup's POV

The crowd went crazy and they got off stage. "Buttercup! Are you crazy?! You were dancing like a horny teenager! And you dragged me and Bubbles into it! What if this shows up on the news, what if the professor sees it?!" I laughed it off, I had fun and it was worth it. "Let him see it! I did great! Bubbles looked like she was having fun too, right Bubs?" "Yeah!"

"Buttercup! Even before this you were grinding on someone! I couldn't even tell who it was in the lighting! That's so inappropriate!" I sighed. "Bloss, look around you. Everyone is doing the same damn thing. It would be inappropriate at a wedding, but we are at a club! It's more appropriate to grind than to stand there like a stick in the mud! Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna get back to dancing!"

Blossom looked at me in shock, but I didn't care. Bubbles followed me and I saw Blossom leave, probably to tattle to the Professor.

I found Butch and I walked up to him. "So how'd you like my performance?" "Damn babe, who knew you had moves like that!" He grabbed my butt but I didn't really care, but only because it was him.

We grinded for about five more songs until we walked over to the soda bar to take a break.

"You know you scared me when you disappeared earlier, care to explain." I started laughing. "Butch, I have teleportation powers, that's how I escaped the box when it blew up!"

He seemed to realize his stupidity and laughed along with me. When we finally both stopped laughing, I found myself staring into his eyes, and felt us getting closer. I started to close my eyes and he did too. I felt his breath in my lips, but when he was about to kiss me, "hello! Can I get you anything to drink?" I almost fell out of my chair and growled loud enough for the waiter to hear. He finally seemed to realize he interrupted something, apologized and left.

I sighed feeling somewhat defeated. "I'll see you tomorrow at school Butch." I gave him a hug and left.

I found Bubbles dancing with a guy, I was glad she was having fun. I waited for the song to end and told her it was time to go. She looked at the time and agreed. It was 11:45 on a school night and the Professor probably heard what we were doing from Blossom. I was completely prepared to take the blame for the situation and I teleported us home. We were in my room and we changed into our pajamas so he wouldn't see what we wore to the club. I braided Bubbles' hair like she might have it before going to sleep and I put my hair up in a messy bun with my bangs clipped back.

To my surprise, I walked down to see Blossom getting lectured for her attire. "But Professor! Buttercup dressed me up like this and she forced us to sing karaoke at a club! This isn't my fault! I left as soon as possible!"

I decided to make this worse for Blossom since she was trying to eat me out. "Damn Bloss! Where were you? I didn't know you had it in you to dress like that!" It made it more believable since I was in a pair of green fluffy pants and a black tank top. Bubbles and I looked like we were ready to go to bed.

The professor looked irate, he thought Blossom was lying to him. "BLOSSOM! I expect better from you! I don't know why you did this and tried to lie about it, but I'm very disappointed! Go to your room and please, for the love of god get changed!" Blossom glared at me and I glared right back. "Go to your room Blossom!" I spat after her. "Buttercup! There was no need for that!" I smiled innocently, "sorry dad."

Blossom's POV

That was the first time I had ever gotten in trouble and I was determined to make sure the professor knew just how unfair this whole situation was. I went on twitter and found Buttercup's account and found a mirror selfie of all three of us dressed to party with a lot of attention. Then I saw videos of our karaoke outing with her tagged in it. This was gold!

I walked quietly to the professor's room and knocked on the door. He opened it and looked angry. "Dad before you yell at me, I have proof that I was telling the truth!" I pulled up Buttercup's twitter page and showed him the picture and the videos.

The professor looked horrified, Buttercup had dressed the most revealing of us all and danced the sexiest. He didn't even get to the good part where Buttercup shakes her butt at the crowd before he gives me back my phone looking somewhat sick.

"BUTTERCUP BLAIR UTONIUM! COME TO MY ROOM RIGHT THIS SECOND!" Buttercup appeared with her green blankie and slippers on while rubbing her eyes as if she had just woken up. It would always shock me how she looked so innocent in a time like this. "Yeah dad? What do you need?" She yawned after she asked the question.

"Show her, Blossom." I smirked and showed her her own twitter page and she just stared at it. "Oh that's my twitter page. What about it?" I almost fell over at how laid back she was about this, I thought she would start panicking. The professor started to turn red. "Buttercup! How do you not see anything wrong with this?! This is very inappropriate and everyone in the world can see it!"

What Buttercup said next shocked me even more. "Really? I have that many followers? Cool!" The professor looked extremely defeated. "Buttercup, are you even a virgin anymore?" Buttercup gave the Professor an innocent look. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" The professor sighed and didn't even know what to say. "Just go back to bed Buttercup…"

I was shocked at how she just expertly danced around the punishment of a lifetime. "You're just going to let her get off like that?" The professor sighed looking a little beat. "I'll deal with her later Blossom… sorry for doubting you earlier."

I realized that I didn't feel any sense of satisfaction from ratting on Buttercup. I went back to bed and thought about how much fun Bubbles and Buttercup had and realized I did have a stick up my ass, but I was the leader, I had to!

With that thought I went to bed, tomorrow would be rough getting up.

The next morning

Buttercup's POV

I was a little pissed at Blossom about last night but I was glad I could get out of it without a punishment. I knew the professor would bring it up again so I tried to avoid him and act like nothing happened. I picked out my clothes, a pair of navy blue ripped capris, a tight green v-neck, and black flat sandals. I had in my normal earrings, I let my hair loose like it was at the club, and had on only eyeliner and mascara for makeup. I got ready in a record 6 minutes and ran downstairs to grab breakfast.

I saw the professor and tried to act like he wasn't there. I grabbed a bagel and put it in the toaster and ran to the fridge and grabbed the cream cheese and butter. I got a knife and waited for my bagel to pop up. Unlucky for me, the professor saw I had time to spare and confronted me.

"Buttercup, we need to talk about last night. You know very well that I can't just let that kind of behavior go unpunished." I decided to try and play dumb until I had to leave, just to stall for a while. "What behavior?" The professor looked steamed. "Buttercup you know very well what I'm talking about! Don't play dumb with me!"

So that plan was out… then I decided to play nice, maybe it would lessen the punishment. "I'm sorry dad… I just wanted to have fun with Bubbles and Blossom, it's been a really long time since I've been able to hang out with them with all that's happened recently…" I tried my best to look sad and it seemed to work because his angry expression softened to a slightly disappointed one. He sighed and finally responded. "Ok Buttercup, I'll let you off on this one, but I won't be nearly as easy on you next time if I find out about something similar!" I looked up at him with an innocent smile. "Ok dad, I love you." With that I have gave him a hug. "I love you too Buttercup."

The bagel popped up and I put cream cheese and butter on it, then sat down and ate it. When I was done, I cleaned my plate, kissed the professor on the cheek, grabbed my backpack and a pack of cinnamon gum and left for school.

I teleported since it was just that much faster, plus, I needed to get my schedule. I walked into the office and asked for my schedule and the ladies in the office smiled and handed me my old schedule. "Welcome back sweetie." One of the office ladies said and smiled at me. I smiled back, "thanks."

I walked to my first period class and sat down next to Brick. He didn't notice because he was listening to music and finishing a homework assignment for the next class. The teacher walked in as the bell rang. "Brick, please take out your headphones, we have a new student today." He looked shocked and took out his headphones. "Thank you, now, Buttercup, please come up to the front of the classroom."

I walked up and Brick looked shocked. I almost laughed, but I held it in. I turned around and said, "Hi, I'm Buttercup Utonium, most of you know me better by the name Blaire Neptune."


	10. Chapter 9: Normality?

AN: I forgot to put an author's note at the end of the last chapter, but I hope you liked it, I tried to throw in some more butchercup and a little more personality from Buttercup. I hope the update was fast enough! I just want to thank everyone who has been reading and keeping up with my story so far! Please review!

Chapter 9: Normality?

Buttercup's POV

After introducing myself to the class, they all started taking loudly at the same time, all of their conversations about me. None were bad though so I was ok with the attention. I took my seat next to Brick and we got into the lesson and I was paying attention until I saw a note land on my desk.

'Good to have you back BC -Brick'

I looked over and smiled at him, then I went back to listening to the details of our next project. The classes seemed to go by slow since I was anticipating gym with Butch today. I talked to Boomer all through chorus class since we weren't doing anything today. He was a fun person to talk to, it was like talking to a male version of Bubbles.

"So, what's going on with you and Butch?" I smiled a little and blushed. "Well, I like him alot, but he hasn't asked me out yet. Like we've almost kissed twice and admitted that we liked each other, but he hasn't asked me out yet so I'm not sure if he's serious or not…" Boomer looked surprisingly interested, he was Bubbles' counterpart after all. "BC, I know he loves you, he cried every day after he thought you died… don't tell him I told you this!" I laughed and replied. "Thanks Boomer, and your secret is safe with me."

We continued on random conversations until the bell finally rang. I smiled knowing I would see Butch next period. I walked to the locker rooms and got changed into my gym uniform.

I walked into the gym as the bell rang and made eye contact with Butch, who was roughhousing with Garett. He left Garett and ran over and hugged me and swung my around. "I missed you BC!" I laughed and so did he. "I saw you last night!" He leaned in to whisper in my ear, "I know and you looked sexy as hell." He squeezed my ass as he said it and I jumped and punched his arm. We both started laughing and only stopped when the gym teacher came in.

We were playing soccer and as usual I kicked everyone's asses. I still had my jersey so I was technically still on the team. Gym had the whole soccer team in it so it was pretty much an early soccer practice since the gym teacher was the coach. I had fun as always in gym, but it seemed to end too soon.

I got changed back into my clothes and I went to my next class with Brick. It was boring a usual and seemed to last forever, so I was glad when the lunch bell rang. I walked with Brick and sat at the table with Boomer, but to my disappointment, Butch wasn't there.

"Hey, where's Butch?" Boomer smirked and said. "He actually wanted to meet you outside, he's at the soccer field." I smiled to Boomer. "Thanks Boomer! See you guys soon!"

I walked out to the soccer fields but Butch wasn't there, only a soccer ball was. I walked over to it and saw something was written on it. I picked it up and read the writing. "Will you be my Girlfriend?" I looked around and saw Butch standing behind me with a box of chocolates.

I was touched, but I refused to let myself cry. "Hell yeah I wanna be your Girlfriend!" I ran up and kissed him before there was a chance for us to be interrupted.

His lips were soft like I had imagined. I could feel all of our pent up emotions in that kiss, every time we were interrupted, all the one we spent apart from each other. He moved his hands from my waist to my butt and squeezed it. I gasped and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue in my mouth as I returned the favor. I didn't even notice when we ended up on the ground, but somehow we made it there and he was laying on top of me. We pulled apart to breathe.

"I love you" I breathed out. "I love you too." I smiled at his reply and leaned up to kiss him again when we heard someone clearing their throat. Uh oh.

Butch and I ended up in the office and I was trying so hard not to laugh at how the situation turned out. I thought the whole thing was funny until the principal said, "We're going to have to notify your legal guardians." That's when I saw no more humor in the situation. The professor was going to kill me! I looked over to Butch with fear evident in my eyes. He looked totally fine with the whole situation. His guardian was Brick! Of course he wouldn't care! He didn't know I was already in thin ice with the Professor.

"Why do you have to calm them?" I desperately tried to get them to not call my dad, it was game over if they did. "We always notify a guardian when their child breaks a rule and we know exactly who your guardian is." I paled, this was it, I was over. I looked over to Butch, he could see the panic in my face. He looked guilty, but he couldn't do anything about it.

When we were finally released I started venting to him. "Butch, I'm already on thin ice with the professor since he found out about my outing at the club! If he finds out about this I don't even know what he'll do!" He looked guilty. "I'm sorry, Buttercup, I didn't mean to get you in trouble… I just wanted a place where we wouldn't be interrupted to ask you out…" I didn't mean to make him feel bad. "No! Butch it's not your fault! I'm not upset with you, I'm just a little nervous about what the Professor's gonna do to me! I don't regret anything, I just wish that teacher didn't turn us in…"

we laughed and he walked me to my next class. Nothing else really happened during the school day, but at the end of the last period the professor texted me saying, come straight home after soccer practice, we are having a long talk tonight. I sighed and went to change for practice.

I put on a pair of black athletic shorts, a white shirt with a black adidas symbol on the front. I wore black socks and my normal black and green soccer cleats. Butch and I proved to still be an unstoppable team. The coach put us in a scrimmage on the same team and we won 26-3. Obviously, our team functioned best when we played together.

When practice ended, I started to walk with Butch. "The professor told me to come straight home from practice because we were going to have a long talk… wish me luck." He smiled sadly and said, "Good luck babe, love you." I smiled every time he said that. "Love you too." I leaned up on my tip toes and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips which he returned. I smiled to him and teleported outside the door of my house, preparing myself to what I was about to face inside.

I used my key to unlock the door and slowly opened it to see if there was anyone in the main room. Just my luck the professor was sitting on the couch looking right at the door. Fuck. "Well are you going to come in Buttercup? We have some things to talk about."

I knew I was entering a war zone so I just stood there and tried to make up my mind: go in or make a break for it. I seriously did consider the second option, but I knew that would only get me in more trouble. I hesitantly walked in and put my backpack on a hanger near the door. I walked over to the couch at an agonizingly slow pace. I looked around and saw Bubbles and Blossom eavesdropping in on our conversation that would happen in the near future.

"Stop being immature and walk over here at a normal pace!" I flinched at his stern tone, I was really in for it. I finished my walk over to the couch and sat down, avoiding any eye contact with the professor. I was growing uneasy with the extended silence, I always hated silence. "You wanted to talk?" I never looked up from my hands, which were toying with the strings on the rips of my jeans. "Look at me, Buttercup."

I looked up but looked past him at the kitchen table. Hopefully he wouldn't notice. "At ME. Not what's behind me." No such luck. I swallowed the dry lump in my throat and shifted my gaze onto his hard disappointed eyes. I flinched at the intensity and looked down again, not wanting to see the disappointment I caused him. Contrary to popular belief, I wanted to make the Professor proud, but I kept fucking up like this. "Buttercup, I need you to look me in the eyes and I need you to keep them there." I slowly moved my eyes up to meet his, his dark brown eyes had turned into a glare, adding anger onto the disappointment.

"Thank you, now we can talk, I wanted to make sure you hear EVERYTHING I say. So I'm pretty sure you know this much, but I got a phone call from your school saying my daughter was caught on school premises in an act of Public Display of Affection. Now I want you to explain what that display of affection was, and don't try to lie to me, I already have an idea."

"Dad, don't make me do this…" I was on the verge of tears, I didn't want to see the look of disappointment in his eyes as I told him what I did. "Buttercup, you had better start talking before you get in more trouble."

I let out a shaky breath and begin my story. "So I went to lunch with Brick since we had the last class together, but when we got there, it was only Boomer, so I asked where Butch was and Boomer said he was on the soccer field and wanted to talk to me, so I went outside. When I got to the field, nobody was there, but there was a soccer ball on the field, so I walked over and picked it up because I saw something was written on it…" I paused for a second and tried to calm my shaky voice a little. I started to look around the room to stall for time. I felt the professor's hand grab my cheeks and force me to face him again. "Keep your eyes on mine. I'm not going to tell you again." I nodded and swallowed, ready to continue my story.

"The soccer ball said, 'Will you be my Girlfriend' I looked around to see who left it there and I saw Butch standing there with a box of chocolates. I said yes and kissed him." I hoped he would let me off with a vague description, but once again, no such luck. He narrowed his eyes. "What happened during your little 'kiss'?" He hissed. I had never seen him that angry. "I-I ki-kissed him?" It sounded more like a question, but I knew there was no right answer, so I went with the most vague one. He snarled a little. "Some detail, please, you know what I'm asking and you're only making me angrier. Blossom warned me about your tactics and I'm not about to fall for them!" I was trying not to cry, if I told him the whole story, he would be so disappointed in me. He just warned me not to act out again like at the club and now this the very next day. "FINE! I KISSED HIM AND HE GRABBED MY BUTT, THEN I OPENED MY MOUTH AND HE STUCK HIS TONGUE IN AND I DID THE SAME! I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE WE WERE ON THE GROUND UNTIL THAT TEACHER CAME UP AND INTERRUPTED US! ARE YOU HAPPY?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR? WELL THERE YOU GO, GO AHEAD, TELL ME HOW MUCH OF A FUCKING DISAPPOINTMENT I AM!" Halfway through my outburst I started crying because I could see how disgusted he was with me. He just shook his head and I teleported to my room and started crying into my pillow.

There was no way he was going to let me stay at that school, but I couldn't leave Butch or the soccer team! I didn't even notice when I stopped crying, but I found myself curled up in my green blankie.

I heard a soft knock on my door. "Buttercup, we need to discuss your punishment…" I didn't respond to the Professor, if I had any luck at all, he would just leave it alone and I could stall my punishment. I don't know why I even hoped because I hadn't had any luck earlier in the day.

The professor walked over and started to shake me. "Buttercup, you need to wake up." I realized I had to face him eventually so I sat up and refused to look at him with my puffy eyes and my tear stained face. "So, what's the verdict?" I never met his eyes. "I'm not going to tell you until you look me in the eyes, Buttercup." His tone had an edge to it that I really didn't need right now, but I tried to keep calm.

I looked up into his sharp dark brown eyes for the fourth time since I got home and it felt just as painful each time. "Do you regret doing it? Be honest." I knew the truth was the wrong answer. I didn't regret a second of it and I would do it again without a second thought. It wasn't like I had sex with him! Apparently I was taking to long to answer because he asked his question again. "Do. You. Regret. Doing. It." I stared right into his eyes and replied honestly. "No." I cringed at the anger that burned like fire in his eyes and I mentally prepared myself for an onslaught of names directed towards me.

Not many people would guess, but the Professor had quite the temper himself! "That's it, I'm taking you out of that school, I should've never sent you back. First day and you're making out with the boy who tried to kill you. ARE YOU CRAZY? AS A POWERPUFF GIRL YOU CAN'T WALK AROUND ACTING LIKE A SLUT!" The professor froze realizing his mistake, but like Blossom, I knew he meant it. "Buttercup, wait, I'm so-" "don't try to apologize, you meant it. I didn't lie to you, so don't lie to me. I'm moving back into my old apartment." "Buttercup, no! I'm so-" "YOU'RE NOT SORRY FOR WHAT YOU SAID! YOU'RE SORRY THAT I'M MOVING BACK OUT! YOU AND BLOSSOM BOTH! I CAN'T LIVE WITH THIS!" I blew up at the Professor, but he looked confused. "Wait, what happened with Blossom?" Of course he didn't know. "Why don't you ask her why we ended up in Countysville last night in the first place? If she doesn't tell the truth, Bubbles will." The whole time I was talking to the professor I was packing extra clothes and my bathroom necessities. "Buttercup please don't go sweetie, you just got back!" "And you all still treat me the same. Goodbye Professor, I'll visit on the weekends." With that I teleported to my own apartment.

Professor's POV

She teleported away before I could convince her that I didn't mean it. How could I be so stupid? Why can't she understand I just don't want anything else to happen to her? And did she say Blossom did something? "Blossom! Bubbles! Come up here!"

They both came up the steps and looked in Buttercup's room, surprised to see it empty. "Umm… Dad, where's Buttercup?" That was Blossom. "Be honest, did you say something to her?" She looked down in guilt. "Yeah. I-I told her that she was ruining the Powerpuff Girl reputation… I didn't really mean it though! I was just mad at her!"

I was shocked, I honestly never expected this kind of bullying from my eldest daughter. "Blossom, she just got back, why would you say that, what could she have possibly done to make you so mad?"

"Remember Whalen she went out without telling anyone? Well I was just mad that she was already going back to her old rebellious ways… now that I think about it, I overreacted." I sighed realizing I did the same. They were dating, why did I call her a slut? I really didn't even think about saying it, it just came out. I needed to make things right.

Buttercup POV

I appeared in my house and stumbled a bit upon landing. I didn't really want to leave, I just needed a break for a little while and I knew just the person to distract me.

Me: Hey Butch, I'm at my old apartment, wanna come over?

Butch: Hell yeah!

Me: Ok cool hurry up I'm bored and have nothing else to do.

Butch: ok be there in two minutes

I flopped on my back and closed my eyes waiting for him to arrive. I thought about how I was overreacting to the Professor and Blossom. It didn't really hurt that much, it was just a little annoying how they treat me like the problem child. I don't really know why I was acting like such a drama queen, but I was going to make the best of my situation. Just like he said, Butch knocked on the door two minutes later. I couldn't help but smile at how good of a boyfriend he already was. I walked over and opened the door and he pulled me into a kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and dragged him in while he closed the door behind himself. This kiss was more innocent than the last one that got me in trouble, but still had a fire behind it that I couldn't get enough of. Eventually, we had to pull away for air, and I stared into his eyes. "I love you." He whispered in my ear and it sent a shiver down my spine. I pulled him in for a shorter kiss and responded to him. "I love you too."

After a while just enjoying each other's presence, we decided to actually do something, and we decided on a movie. "So what do you want to watch, I have on demand so we can just rent a movie from there."

He looked like he was thinking hard and I couldn't help but to make a crack at him. "Hey don't think too hard, I don't want you hurt." I tried to sound serious, but I started laughing at the end and he joined me. It sounds ridiculous, but once the joke stopped being funny, we just laughed at each other laughing. I could definitely get used to this relationship.

Butch's POV

After our laugh attack, we decided to binge watch "The Office". We had both already watched all the seasons twice, but another time couldn't hurt. It was about seven episodes into season three when I felt a weight on my chest. I looked down to see my girlfriend had fallen asleep.

I couldn't take my eyes away from her peaceful face, it was a rare sight after all. I took the time to memorize every inch of her perfect face. I memorized how her freckles reminded me of a light dusting of spices, setting her apart from her sisters. I memorized how her nose was cute and small, twitching in the cutest way when something pissed her off. I memorized her naturally pink, full lips that curve into a smile whenever she sees me and that felt so right against my own. I memorized how her cheekbones were so defined without the help of makeup. I memorized how fucking sappy I was being in this moment and immediately slapped myself back to reality. I was disgusted with myself and if she caught me I would've never heard the end of it.

I lied down next to her, pulling her closer to me and playing with her soft wavy hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist as if she were a stuffed animal, and in that moment everything seemed perfect… until the door opened.

Professor's POV

I used the key Buttercup left us and opened the door to her apartment. I took the key out of the lock and dropped them when I looked up. My eyes met green ones, but not the lime green I was expecting. Instead I saw dark forest green eyes, wide with panic. I didn't see Buttercup, but became a little angry to see she was sleeping on top of him!

"BC! You gotta wake up love." The boy tried to whisper, but I could hear him clearly.

I stood there waiting for her to wake up and hopefully prove me wrong on what I assumed had happened. I was willing to give her the benefit of doubt since I came here to apologize, but I couldn't help but to assume the worst.

The boy began to shake her gently, I respected that he treated her well. "Babe, I need you to wake up…" he looked back at me looking terrified. I honestly did feel bad for putting him in this situation because he did seem like a good guy, but I cared much more about talking to my daughter.

"Butch, shut the fuck up! I'm tryna sleep!" I flinched at her profanity, even though I knew she used it didn't mean I had to like it. "Buttercup, try not to cuss right now.." I really did appreciate his effort and I found myself starting to like Butch. "Since when have you fucking cared asshole? I'm trying to fucking sleep! Now leave me the fuck alone!" His head jerked to me looking apologetic, and even though I didn't approve of her word choice, the situation was kinda funny.

Butch looked so panicked and stressed so I decided to help him out with my most difficult daughter. "You know, Buttercup, he is giving you some pretty solid advice." That was the fastest I had ever seen her wake up. She jerked up in a panic and fell of the couch. "PROFESSOR THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I was glad to know she was smart enough to know her position, but I was also ready to hear this explanation.

"Calm down Buttercup, I'll listen, but I do want to hear this explanation…"

Buttercup's POV

I sighed with relief, I didn't regret anything, but I didn't want the professor to disown me. "Ok so I came here after leaving the house because that's where I said I would be, but I felt really lonely so I texted Butch and asked him to come over. He, being the good boyfriend he is, actually came over to keep me company. For the first few hours we just laughed at each other, but that got kinda old after a while, so we started to look for a movie to watch. He couldn't really decide on one, so we agreed to marathon 'The Office', but a few episodes into the third season, I guess I fell asleep on him and he just stayed there and let me sleep. I wasn't conscious so I'm not really sure how long it was until you came in, and now we are here." I smiled as innocently as possible, hoping the professor would accept my story. I left the kissing part out for obvious reasons, but everything else was true!

The professor looked critically at both of us, as if he was judging for himself what happened. "Are you sure that's all?" I didn't want to lie to him or he would think I was hiding something. I growled quietly. "We didn't have sex if that's what you're asking. I'm still a virgin dad." He looked relieved, meaning he believed me, thank god.

"Look sweetie, can you come home? I'm sorry, I really didn't mean what I said, I just want what's best for you… I talked to Blossom and she won't be on your back so much either. I'll give you more freedom, just please come home, we miss you." I looked at him, thinking of turning down his offer, but Butch whispered in my ear, "Go home babe. Take it from me, family is important, don't give yours up over something so petty." That was all it took for me to realize the horrible decision I almost made. They were only worried about me, and I was about to leave them for it.

"Ok, dad, I'll come home… bye Butch, see you tomorrow." I turned around and kissed him on the cheek, respecting the fact that the professor was standing right there. Butch returned the gesture, "see ya tomorrow, BC." With that, he went back to his house and I locked the door behind me.

"So how did you like Butch?" After a while of awkward silence, I had to say something. To my surprise, he wasn't upset about the question. "I actually liked him Buttercup, I'll give you the thumbs up on that one… though I don't want you going too crazy, I'm not ready for you to grow up that soon." The last part made me flush. "DAD! I'm not gonna do THAT!" He laughed at my reaction. "It's nice to have you back sweetie."

We got in the car and we talked about what happened while I was gone. I told him about how I saved a few people while I was 'dead'. He seemed a bit surprised, but he was happy that I was the same old Buttercup, still kicking ass when I'm supposed to be dead.

It was about a 2 hour drive from Countysville, so an hour later, we were still in the car, but upon entering Townsville, we saw a large building being destroyed! "Gotta go, dad!" With that, I teleported to the problem, well in the problem, I had to get those people out.

I started with the higher levels, they wouldn't be able to get out. "EVERYONE GET AS CLOSE TOGETHER AS POSSIBLE!" The didn't question my authority and gathered in a large group. I started teleporting people out by the tens, and in about 10 minutes, the top floor was vacated. I moved down each floor, teleporting people out of harm's way, but there were so many and I was running out of energy. Blossom and Bubbles finally showed up and started holding off the monster, who was a giant red reptilian creature with dangerously sharp claws. I was on my fourth level when the ceiling started to collapse. The group of people broke up to avoid the ceiling. I started to panic, thinking I wouldn't be able to get everyone out in time. I kicked my flying into high gear and started picking up and teleporting anyone I could at high speed, I was always the fastest after all. I went back to the floor for the seventh time and I was starting to feel myself wear out, but there were still so many people screaming! And there were still people downstairs who couldn't get out! After about six more trips, the floor was cleared, but I had another floor to evacuate. I flew down the steps and looked in frustration as the roof started to cave from the weight on the floor above. I grabbed as many people as possible before they all scattered. After putting them down, I teleported back up to the floor. I was terrified to find that I could barely make it back to the floor without passing out. I started flying everyone to safety, which took longer, but less energy. I looked up to see if Bubbles or Blossom could help, but it was obvious both of them were needed to hold off the monster, and it seemed to be taking its toll on them too. There was only a few left, I could handle this.

I took around three more trips and almost passed out from exhaustion. I was about to lay down, but I heard a little kid crying with my super hearing. I turned around to the crowd. "DID ANYONE HAVE A KID WITH THEM?" Instantly, I heard a mother scream and yell, "MOLLY'S MISSING! WE WERE IN THE 4TH FLOOR!"

Without a response I found whatever remaining strength I had to fly back up to the floor I was just on. I listened in to track where the sound was coming from, and it was from a bathroom, but the door was blocked by large pieces of the building. I started pulling away the wall fragments, which might I add were HEAVY, when the building started to shake again. I took my chances and teleported into the bathroom and grabbed the little girl and tried to teleport out, but my powers failed me. Fuck, this can't be happening! I tried to punch down the door, but remembered everything that was blocking it.

I looked at the scared little girl and explained to her what was going to have to happen. "Look, I need you to pay attention to me sweetie. I can't get us outta here right now, but you're gonna be fine. Just stay close to me and I won't let anything hurt you." She nodded and I sighed in relief that she wouldn't run off.

I looked towards the ceiling, which was ready to give at any moment and hugged the girl close so nothing could hit her. I guess the monster hit the building because I heard a bunch of screams and everything started falling apart. I kept the girl underneath of me, the ceiling wouldn't hurt me nearly as much as it would hurt her. The ceiling started to collapse and I felt everything that fell on top of me. I didn't want to scare the girl even more so I clenched my teeth trying to ignore the pain, but it was too much to ignore when a rather large and heavy piece of the wall crashed into my arm, snapping it and bending it the other way. I wasn't proud of it, but I screamed in agony. I had never broken a bone before, but it hurt like hell!

"Are you ok?" The little girl sounded like she was about to cry. I held in my tears and lied through my teeth, "Just fine, sweetheart, don't worry about me…" she looked doubtful, but I flashed a fake smile that seemed to fool her. I focused on staying awake, knowing if I didn't she would get crushed by everything. Including me.

It felt like hours before everything stopped falling. I knew I couldn't talk, the pain in my back and my arm was closing off my throat, so there was no way of calling for help since the girl was obviously too scared to make a sound. I don't know what I looked like, but it must've been pretty scary if she couldn't talk.

I felt some of my power come back and used it to my advantage. "Grab my good arm" I was only able to get it loud enough for her to hear. The girl complied and I teleported us to a safe, clear area in the destroyed bathroom, which luckily had no walls, so we could walk out. Without everything on top of me, I was able to relax, kinda. I still couldn't show this girl how much pain I was in right now, we were still in danger.

I shakily stood up and picked her up with my good arm and let the other one hang in it new awkward position. A surge of pain shot through my body with every step I took, but I managed to walk down the four flights of stairs. I started to feel something wet run down my face, which I assumed was sweat from holding back screams, but I could see the color red out of the corner of my eye. Weird, I didn't even feel that one… I took my time, but when we got to the door, I put her down and forced them open. There was the girl's mother screaming and crying on the ground and my sisters were by her trying to find out what was going on. Everyone else went silent, I wonder why.

Blossom's POV

After defeating the monster, we rushed down to make sure everyone who Buttercup saved was ok. When we reached them though, a lady started screaming and crying. Bubbles and I tried to calm her down so we could comprehend what she was saying, but we couldn't get her to stop crying. Then something weird happened, everyone who was once screaming went silent, as well as the lady we tried so hard to calm down.

"MOLLY!" She got up and ran over to the building and I turned around to see what she was doing. I froze as I saw the lady pick up a little girl, who surprisingly looked unscathed for surviving a collapsing building. However, I understood when I looked to her left to see my sister, face covered in her own blood, her right arm at a disturbing angle, looking as if she was holding in a scream.

"Oh my god…" Bubbles looked like she was going to throw up, and I felt the same. How could anyone have ever doubted that she was a great hero, how could I have doubted that? She started to shakily walk towards us. "The professor said to come home after I was done, but I used all my energy, can I hitch a ride with one of you?" Buttercup asked as if there was nothing wrong with her. "Where can I pick you up so it doesn't hurt?" I honestly wanted to make sure I didn't hurt her more.

She started to laugh which surprised me. "Everywhere hurts so it wouldn't really matter! Umm… just try to avoid the arm." I picked her up by the waist and was ready to take off when the little girl ran up to Buttercup and hugged her legs. "Thank you for saving me!" I couldn't see Buttercup's face but I knew she was smiling. "It's no problem kiddo, just try to keep out of crumbling buildings! I gotta go now, stay safe kid!"

With that I took off and Bubbles followed. It only took about five minutes to get home, and when we did, the Professor ran up to us having seen the news.

Professor's POV

I was watching the news, proud that my girls had once again saved the day, but one thing bothered me, only Blossom and Bubbles were on the screen trying to calm down a lady, but I didn't see Buttercup. I started to get worried, she was usually the first one to get in the camera. Suddenly, everyone of the people went quiet, including the reporter, who motioned for the reporter to turn the camera in the direction of the building. I was shocked with what I saw, my toughest daughter covered in bruises, her arm clearly broken terribly and her face was covered in her own blood because of a large cut on her forehead. I ran down to the lab and got everything prepared for when she got back. I grabbed a few chemical X shots, bandages, and the materials for an orthopedic cast, she was going to need one.

It wasn't too long before they burst through the door, Blossom holding Buttercup up, she looked worse in person. There was more blood than I thought, her arm looked worse, and the cuts were a lot deeper than I had suspected. "Hey dad, mind giving me a hand?" I was surprised she could talk, but I led them down to the lab and Blossom put her on the bed I had for these kinds of situations.

The first thing I did was clean all the blood and plaster off of her, since it made her look worse than she actually was. I decided to deal with her arm last, since I knew she would give me hell for it. I started to bandage all of the cuts and I decided she might need stitches for the cut on her forehead, it was too big for bandages.

I walked over to my medical desk and grabbed a needle and nylon stitches. "Buttercup this might hurt a little."

She looked up at me and shrugged, and somehow I wasn't surprised. She didn't make a sound as a did the stitches, but I did feel her jaw clench. I was always amazed at how tough she really was. "Ok it's over." I heard her let out the breath she had been holding.

Blossom and Bubbles stared at her in awe at how she could take pain so well. "Next?" I was hoping she wouldn't ask that because next was her arm, which I was trying to avoid. I had never dealt with a broken bone, much less one as severe as hers. "I'm not sure how I'm gonna fix your arm, but I need to get it into the right spot before giving you a chemical X shot…" she looked impatient, "Just hurry up and snap it back in place! It can't be that hard!" I was saved by the doorbell, which started ringing off the hook. "I'll get it!" I responded too eagerly for Buttercup's liking because she scowled and glared at me. I ran up to the door and was surprised to see Butch standing there out of breath. "I saw the news, how is she doing?"

I smiled at his faithfulness and let him in the house. "She's downstairs if you want to see her." Before he could move to go downstairs, we heard Buttercup scream, "BLOSSOM JUST SNAP IT BACK IN PLACE! THE PROFESSOR WON'T, BUBBLES WON'T, SO YOU HAVE TO OR I'LL DO IT MYSELF!" Butch looked panicked and I'm sure I did too and we both ran downstairs to see Buttercup about to snap her own arm back in place.

I ran over to her and stopped her since it would only cause more problems. She looked up in anger, but it faded when she saw who came down with me. "Butch! What are you doing here?" He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "I saw the news and wanted to make sure you were ok…"

Bubbles and Blossom squealed in happiness and I just felt content that he was treating her right.

Buttercup POV

"Babe I think it's best if you get that checked by a professional." Butch was always able to talk sense into me, I didn't know why, but he just had that effect to him. "Ok…" The professor looked shocked at Butch's ability to do the impossible again, change my mind.

He led my to the car and opened the door to the front seat and buckled me in and got in the back seat. The professor got in the driver seat giving Butch a thankful glance. Butch held my good hand the whole ride, which was only ten minutes, but I was glad that I had any time to touch him. Ugh why am I thinking so sappy?! Gross! He ran out of the car and opened the door for me, but didn't need to unbuckle me since I took care of that myself. He walked me to the building with the professor leading the way.

When we got in the building, the people at the check in desk screamed at the sight of my arm. "Yeah, I might need a doctor for this, so can you check me in?" They nodded and checked me in as quick as possible. The wait wasn't too long for an emergency room so I was in a room with a doctor in a little less than an hour. I was a little agitated when the doctor walked in and flinched at the sight. "Can you fix this?" I had to ask him to snap him out of his daze. "I can get a few more doctors in here to snap it back in place, or we could perform surgery on it, your choice." I saw the professor start to answer but I chose before he could say anything. "Snap it back in, I just wanna get outta here!"

The doctor looked shocked as if he was expecting a different answer, but went to get the other doctors. The professor gave me a look that I could tell meant he was going to go for the other option.

It was only about five minutes until the doctor came back in with three extra doctors and got to work instantly. I grabbed Butch's hand with my only good one, actually kind nervous about how it would feel. One doctor put his hand on the inside of my elbow and the other two put it on the back and the left side of it since it was snapped to the right. I looked over to Butch, knowing it would hurt more if I watched it. I felt the doctor grab my forearm and prepared myself. Right as the doctor snapped it back, Butch kissed me, probably to try to distract me from the pain, but I could definitely feel it. I squeezed his hand and kissed him harder, trying to feel anything except the pain in my arm. I pulled away from him after they were done and smiled my thanks at him.

"Can I have my chemical X shot now, dad?" He looked at me with sympathy and gave it to me. I felt the relief as everything started to heal. "You're still going to need a cast for that arm." The doctors had the stuff to make a cast and I looked around for an escape route. "Buttercup, they're right…" There Butch goes again making me do what he tells me. "Fine…" I sigh and let them put the cast on my arm. At least I didn't need it to play soccer…

About an hour later, I walked out of the hospital in almost perfect health with only a green cast and stitches on my forehead.

I got back home and Butch said he had to leave since it was so late. I gave him an innocent goodbye kiss on the lips, the professor knew we were dating, it's not like I was making out with him. After he left, I went upstairs to wash my face and brush my teeth. I put on a pair of fuzzy green pajama pants, a black tank top, and pulled my hair up into a messy bun. I dragged myself over to my bed, realizing just how long today was and fell asleep instantly after I pulled the thick blankets up to my chin. At least things were going back to normal…

AN: This felt like a long chapter… I put a lot of Butchercup in this chapter and a little more conflict, sorry but I love conflict for some reason… anyways, thanks for reading and please review!


	11. Chapter 10: The Date

AN: yet another chapter of A Crossed Line! I hope everyone is enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 10: The Date

Buttercup's POV

I woke up the next morning to my phone buzzing like a rapid fire gun. I felt my temper flare when I caught what time it was, 5:15 AM. I opened my phone to see who had the audacity to text and call me so many times only to see it was Butch asking how I was doing.

The fact that he was up this early worrying about me eased my temper a little bit, but I was still very agitated, I was not, in any stretch of the imagination, a morning person.

Butch: BC

Butch: Babe

Butch: plz wake up

Butch: I can't go to bed

Butch: I'm worried about you

Butch: are you ok?

Butch: Buttercup, please answer

Butch: please I had a nightmare that something happened to you

Butch: BC if you don't respond I'm gonna come over!

At that one I took the time to respond.

Me: Butch Jojo, it's 5:15 in the fucking AM. I was fine when you left, so why wouldn't I be now? You should know I'm not a fucking morning person and now I'm gonna be pissed for the rest of the day!

Butch: sorry baby, I was just worried about you and wanted to make sure you were ok…

Me: yeah, your concern's appreciated and all, but it would've been appreciated a little more at 6.

Butch: ok, sorry, glad to hear you're ok, see you in two hours!

I sighed and turned off my phone. I tried to go back to sleep for another hour of sleep, but I soon found I was unable to do that. I growled and got out of bed, deciding to get ready for the day. I got to the bathroom and decided on a morning shower. To save time, which I really didn't need to do, I brushed my teeth in the shower with my cinnamon toothpaste.

I brushed my hair out, which I found out made it easier to deal with outside of the shower and when I was done used my spiced apple shampoo and conditioner. I left the conditioner in while used my matching body wash and shaved since I had so much time. When I was finished, I rinsed off the body wash and the conditioner in my hair. I stepped out of the shower, dried off and put lotion all over my body before deciding what to wear.

I picked out a pair of ripped navy denim shorts, a green, off the shoulder t shirt that barely covered my midriff. I finished my outfit with a pair of white and gold gladiator sandals, three gold bracelets, different sized gold earrings and a gold belly button ring with a dangling peridot gem.

I was hoping the Professor wouldn't say anything since I was hurt last night. I grabbed a change of clothes for soccer and decided to do something with my hair. I looked in the mirror trying to decide what to do and my final decision was to straighten it. It was only 6 and I still had an hour to get ready. I finished straightening my hair in under 10 minutes and went downstairs to grab breakfast and hopefully get these stitches removed.

"Hey dad can you get these stitches off of me? It's all healed!" He turned around to look at me and his jaw dropped. "Go back upstairs." I looked at him confused. "Umm, why I just got down here…" He looked very flustered. "Buttercup Blair Utonium, there is no way I'm letting you leave the house dressed like that! Go upstairs and change!" I wasn't surprised by his comment, I had actually been expecting it. "Aww dad, you don't like it?" I fake pouted and he gave me a stern look. "Go, Buttercup."

I laughed and flew back upstairs, changing my shorts into white ripped capris, regular black and gold sandals, and a tight peridot green v neck t shirt that faded to black at the bottom. I flew back downstairs and tried again. "Now can you take out my stitches? I don't wanna wear them to school if I don't have to." He gave me the once over and after deciding my outfit was passable, he brought me down to the lab to take them out.

It only took about five minutes, but he opted to take a look at my arm too to see if I could take my cast off, but he said it was still healing.

I looked over to the clock and saw it was 6:45, I could leave now. "Thanks dad, I'll see you later!" I ran upstairs, grabbed my stuff and teleported to Butch's house so we could walk to school together.

I appeared in front of him as he was walking out of the door with his brothers and took a swing at me, which I expertly ducked. "Gee, I was expecting a good morning kiss, not an assault…" I knew he didn't mean to, but he was really fun to mess with. I looked up at him to see him start to panic and his brothers start to laugh. "Babe, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to it was just a reflex!" I started laughing at his response and kissed him, "you're really funny when you're flustered Butch. Can I walk to school with you?"

His panicked look changed into an exasperated smile, "yeah, you can walk with us." I smiled and held his hand and we made our way to school.

School was pretty uneventful as usual, aside from the many makeout sessions that Butch and I snuck around for. It was surprisingly annoying to kiss with a cast on, but since it was with Butch, I loved it. After school though, was what I enjoyed about school, soccer practice.

I got dressed in a pair of black and green Nike shorts and a black racer back tank top with a green sports bra. I had to bubble wrap my cast so it wouldn't hurt anyone if it hit them, but I was fine with it as long as I got to play soccer, it should be fine by tomorrow anyways.

Practice lasted until dark today, the big game was in four days after all… it's not typical of me, but I couldn't help but feel nervous about the whole thing. There was going to be so many scouts at the game and I needed to do my best if I even wanted a chance at getting into the olympics. The fact that even with a broken arm I was the best player on the field did build my confidence a bit.

"Alright guys, and Buttercup, as we all know, our game is in Monday. We only have three more days of practice since we can't practice on Sunday's. Good practice today, Buttercup, hurry up and get that cast off, and let's have three more days of good practice! Buttercup you call it." I smirked and looked around at my team, "Cobras on 3! 1, 2, 3, COBRAS!" My team joined in on the last part and we all went to pack up.

As I was packing up, Butch walked over to me and stopped beside me, already ready to leave. Before he could talk, I turned around and kissed him. "I would normally be mad that you cut me off, but you can cut me off like that anytime! But really, I wanted to ask if you could go out to dinner with me tonight. It's nothing fancy so you don't have to change and I'll pay." I smiled at him, "I'll call the professor and see if it's ok with him." I leaned up and kissed him then pulled out my phone to call the professor.

The phone only rang three times before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad!"

"Hey sweetie is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask if it was ok if I stayed out with Butch for a little longer for a dinner date?"

"Umm… sure, I guess… just don't do anything crazy please?"

I laughed at his concern. "You won't have to worry about that dad! Thanks see you later!"

"Wait! Be home by-"

I hung up before he could give me a curfew. I looked up at Butch and beamed at him. "He said I could! Where are we going?" He chuckled and led me to his Escalade. "You'll see soon enough!" When we got to his car, he opened it for me and I hopped in. He hopped in the other side and we made our way to… wherever he was taking me.

I couldn't shake the smile off my face as we pulled up to BWWs (Buffalo Wild Wings). "Oh my god I love you!" I all but jumped over the console and kissed him with all the happiness I felt. What was meant to be playful kiss turned into a kinda hot one as we both got a little too into it. He was the first to throw his tongue in and I played along. I curled my tongue around his, which he obviously couldn't resist since I could feel him shiver. He pulled me over into his lap and I lightly bit his lip. I ran my fingers through his black hair and he ran his hands up and down my sides. We pulled apart for a moment and looked into each other's eyes. I could see the list in his eyes and knew I needed to diffuse the situation before either of us went too far. I didn't know about Butch, but I wasn't ready to go that far.

I smiled and when he leaned in for another kiss, I turned my head and I giggled at his surprise when his kiss met my cheek. "I promised the professor I wouldn't do anything crazy." I giggled at his expression and he started to laugh too. "Ok babe, lets go get dinner." I fixed his hair and we both got out of the car hand in hand.

I couldn't have been more pleased that the restaurant wasn't too crowded, it was a weekday after all. "Welcome to Buffalo Wild Wings! How may I help you?" I felt my temper flare when the blonde hostess winked at Butch, RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! "Umm… table for two please." The lady whose name tag said Bree gave Butch an annoyingly flirtatious look and said, "follow me." We passed at least seven empty tables that we could've sat at, but this bitch seemed hell bent on taking us to the other side of the restaurant. "Y'know, I think it's really sexy when a guy takes their little sister out to eat…" she turned to face us and bit her lip, trying to look sexy for Butch. "That has no correlation with our situation! We aren't fucking related so stop flirting with MY BOYFRIEND!" I was honestly feeling sick from the way he was just letting her flirt with him.

They both started laughing, which pissed me off. If it was just the blonde bitch, it would be fine, but Butch wasn't supposed to laugh at me when I tried to stop a girl from flirting with him. "What's so fucking funny?!" The girl replied with something that pissed me off beyond belief. "Hey babe, why don't you leave that little temperamental bitch and I can give you a real meal when my shift is over…" This fucking Slut! I was about to turn and leave when Butch responded to the hostess. "Sorry blondie, but she's my girl and I don't plan on leaving her. Plus, I like her temperamental ness." My anger vanished as Butch pulled me closer to him. I stuck my tongue out at the hostess and she looked very angry.

"Fine. Sit here. Someone will be with you shortly." We sat down and Butch looked at me in amusement. "Didn't know you were the jealous type babe." I growled at him a little bit. "She called me your sister! And pretty much told you to leave me so you could hook up with her after work! I was just mad!" He laughed at me and replied to my excuse. "It's ok love, I think it's kinda cute." I was about to yell back at him, but our waiter came to our table before I could respond.

"Welcome to Buffalo Wild Wings, can I start you off with something to drink? How about you sir?" He looked over to Butch first. "I'll have a coke." Then he turned to me and winked obviously. "And for you cutie?" I looked at Butch and smirked at his expression of annoyance. "Are there any special drinks you suggest?" I asked in an innocent tone which the waiter could've easily mistaken for a flirtatious one. He leaned over near me to look at the menu. I would suggest the strawberry daiquiri, it'll be on me." He smiled at me. "Ok! I'll have that thanks!"

The waiter walked away and I looked back to Butch. He looked pissed. "Are you ok, Butch?" I asked him, knowing he was a little jealous. "What the fuck was that? You totally just flirted with him!" I smirked at his obvious jealousy. "Didn't know you were the jealous type, Butch. Besides, I got about $3 off your bill, don't be too upset. I'll make it up to you." I winked at him at the last part. He started grumbling something I couldn't really decipher.

Eventually he got over it and we were able to talk and laugh it off.

The waiter came back with our drinks, took our order, and winked at me as he left. I looked at Butch and started to feel bad since he looked upset. "Butch, you know you're the one I love, you don't have to get upset." That seemed to be the right thing to say since he smiled and leaned over the table for a quick kiss. When he pulled away he looked at my drink. "That's alcoholic, I tasted alcohol." I shrugged, "It doesn't really matter, it's not like I could get drunk off of a daiquiri anyways. Just don't make a big deal out of it." He seemed to accept it and we talked to pass the time as we waited on our food.

After about 30 minutes, our food came out. I got the spiciest wings on the menu and he got honey BBQ. I looked at his wings and laughed, "baby." He playfully glared at me. "I'm not gonna burn my tongue off to impress you! There's no way in hell you can eat those!" I smirked at him as I ate all my wings without a problem. He stared in amazement at my spice tolerance. "Butch, I'm made of the stuff, you can't seriously expect it to affect me." He laughed as he realized how dumb he sounded.

After finishing our meal, we paid and walked out to his car. He looked over and started laughing at me. "What? What's so funny?" He didn't say anything, but he leaned in and kissed my nose. "You had something on your nose." Suddenly his face turned red. He stuck his tongue out and attempted to speak. "IT BUUUSSS" I assumed that meant 'it burns' and I started to laugh at him. "Don't worry, I'll kiss it and make it better." I kissed his tongue to mock him.

His tongue was in 'unbearable pain' for around four minutes, but now that he was over his handicap, he was ready to drive me home. "I know you can just teleport, but I wanna spend more time with you." I didn't protest since I wanted to spend more time with him too. At one point in time, we pulled over for a quick make out session.

My 'special ability' of curling my tongue always drove him wild. We only stopped when the radio announcer announced that it was 12:30. I looked at Butch in panic, "The professor's gonna kill me! We gotta get home!" Butch reluctantly agreed and we got back on the road.

It was 1:24 when we pulled up at my house and I knew the Professor was going to be livid. I fixed my hair so it didn't look like I had done what I promised I wouldn't and I hopped out of the car. Butch walked me up to the door and I took out my key to get in so the Professor didn't think I was sneaking around. I opened the door with Butch right beside me and saw the Professor waiting up for me on the couch.

"It's a little late to be just getting home, don't you think?" He didn't sound as angry as I thought he would. "Sorry dad, we went to BWW and got caught in traffic on the way home. Butch insisted on driving me home." The professor looked up and was surprised to see Butch with me. "Thank you for getting her home safely Butch, but you can't drive two more hours back, it's already 1:30!" Butch yawned and replied, "It's ok sir, I'm a night owl!" The professor chuckled at his weak claim. "Stay here, Butch."

I was obviously happy with the news. "Ok! Let's go, Butch!" I started to lead him up to my room, but was halted by the Professor clearing his throat. "You can sleep in the guest room." I groaned louder than I wanted to and the Professor gave me a stern glare. I giggled nervously. "Night, Butch love you." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Night dad love you." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and then went up to my room to get ready for bed.

After I got ready, I eavesdropped in on Butch's and the Professor's conversation, which seemed to be going well. With that, I went to sleep.

Butch's POV

I watched BC as she walked up to her room, I couldn't believe how lucky I was. "Hey, I know it's late, but I think you know it's necessary to have this talk… I trust you to not break her heart and I trust you not to use her. I know I couldn't really do anything if you did hurt her, but I promise you, watching her cry is the most heartbreaking thing you will experience." I didn't know how to respond to that, but I decided on, "I love her, you won't have to worry about me hurting her." He seemed to be pleased with that answer and walked to his room. I got under the blankets in the guest room and fell asleep.

AN: I made this chapter a little shorter so I could update quicker. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	12. Chapter 11: kinda sorta so in love

AN: Sorry for the wait, but I hope this chapter is worth it. I had a lot of schoolwork recently and haven't had any free time on my hands. Anyways, enough about my personal problems, enjoy the story! *PS THERE IS A RATHER STEAMY PART IN THIS CHAPTER, I WILL WARN YOU BEFORE AND AFTER THE PART! NOT REALLY EXPLICIT, BUT JUST WANNA BE SAFE.*

Chapter 11: Kinda sorta so in love

Buttercup's POV

I woke up the next morning at… 4:30 because Butch felt the need to see me. Apparently he couldn't wait two more hours and had to make sure I was in a bad mood for the day. I couldn't really be too mad though because he told me the professor could get my cast off, which was a huge relief. I kissed him good morning and made my way down to the lab to get the annoying thing off my arm.

"This won't take too long, but I want to leave time just in case there are any problems, sorry for waking you up so early…" the professor looked tired too, so I couldn't help but be a little grateful that he was doing this for me. "Thanks dad." I offered him a smile which he returned. "It's no problem honey."

He was right, it only took 10 minutes to get the cast off, and after my check up, he confirmed that it could stay off, which I was very relieved to hear. I decided I would get ready now and just ride to school with Butch. I took a quick shower and threw on a pair of athletic capri leggings, a plain v-neck green t shirt, and a pair of white nike running shoes. I put my lightly curled hair into a ponytail and met Butch downstairs after getting ready. I tried not to laugh as I saw he was in the professor's clothes, but he really did look nice in the white button down shirt and khakis. It wasn't really his style, but he managed to make it look more casual by rolling up the sleeves and leaving a few buttons undone.

"Ready to go babe?" I nodded and grabbed his hand as we walked out to the car. I hopped in on my side and when I was buckled in, he started driving, on our rather lengthy car ride, we got a little bored and decided on some carpool karaoke. I plugged in my phone and blasted the playlist with the windows down while we sang along to all of them. I had to laugh whenever Butch sang along to a girly song that Bubbles or Blossom downloaded on my phone, but soon enough, we pulled up to school and our fun ended.

School itself was very uneventful. An essay in first period, the final draft of the one about me actually. Not going to lie, it was one of the most awkward essays I had to write. We only rehearsed songs for our concert in choir, had a small practice in gym due to the upcoming game, then lunch. Lunch, I must say, was the highlight of my day along with gym. I sat with the ruffs and we joked around as always being our typical headass selves. I had a test in calculus and chemistry, but I know I aced those. Nothing else really happened, but now I had soccer practice and I was determined to make the team as good as it could be before Monday, before the game.

Butch and I started our practice during free period. He helped me practice my gymnastics related moves, since my arm was free from its prison, I was determined to perfect everything I could. Butch kicked the ball up high and I did a front handspring jump to kick it in the goal while it was still high up. I smiled with pride as I saw the ball go into the net. "Looks like you're sharp as ever babe!" He got closer and kissed me and squeezed my ass, he does that a lot… "Hot as ever too, do me a favor and wear these leggings more often." I actually blushed at how forward he was, but I was used to his perverted mindset. I still have him a light slap to the arm though since we were in public. "Butch we're in public!" He smirked at me. "So? The need to know you're mine anyways." I playfully rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever."

For our actual practice, we had a scrimmage with Butch on the opposite team than me since the coach said we needed to be able to function perfectly without the other. My team obviously won and that was with all the second string players. I did get a little nervous, however because we only won by one goal that was scored last minute by me. "Damn I'm never gonna get over how good you are sweetheart!" I knew it was Butch because he's the only one who would dare hug me from behind and kiss my ear.

I turned around in his arms and kissed him on the lips, which always seemed to taste like wintermint. It wasn't long since practice wasn't officially over, but both of us still enjoyed every second of it. "Alright team, that's a wrap! Bring it in!"

We all ran to the coach, not wanting to be the last one there and huddled around him in a circle. "Alright, great practice, Buttercup, good to see you out of that cast, team, good to see you all working well together. BC, I expect you to lead out first strings like you did the second strings, great job today, all of you! Bring it in, BC, call it." He walked away and I looked around to see all my teammates were in. "Cobras on three! ONE, TWO, THREE, COBRAS!" Butch and I packed up our stuff together and I teleported home after a goodbye kiss that still made me melt on the inside, not that I would admit it out loud.

"Honey I'm home!" I joked casually knowing everyone else was already here. "About time! I thought you would never get off practice!" Bubbles ran down the stairs and hugged me tight, which I couldn't help but smile at. Blossom made her way down slower along with the Professor. "Good to have you home at a decent hour sweetie." Hmm, so the Professor had jokes… funny. "I trust that you were about to get your homework done?" I held back laughter and feigned offense. "Blossom are you trying to get rid of me that soon?" Her eyes widened and she started to panic a little. "No- that's not- I didn't mean it like that!" I finally lost it and started laughing. "Chill, Bloss, I was just messing with you, but yeah, I was about to get my work done." I walked up to my room after I saw Blossom calm down and finished my homework before going to bed.

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed after getting a decent amount of sleep and got ready for school. I felt lazy today so I threw on what I planned on wearing to practice. I wore a pair of green and black athletic shorts and a black shirt with a green adidas logo in the middle. I wore black mid-calves and p pair of green slides. Deciding it was indeed a lazy day, I put my hair up in a messy bun and did my typical eyeliner and mascara, which only took 2 minutes at this point.

I teleported to school and saw that Butch had the same idea that I did as I saw him waiting for me outside the school. He had on a pair of green gym shorts, a black t shirt, black mid-calves, and green slides. We looked at each other from a distance and just started laughing at each other, we both looked so lazy and dumb! He walked up to me and wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my hair. "Goodmorning love, wanna skip first period today?" I looked up at him to see the mischievous look in his eyes and although I wouldn't normally skip class, I had a 108.6% in the class and something in his look really turned me on. "Hell yeah, where do you wanna go?" He smirked down at me. "Let's go to my place, my brothers are both in school so we'll have it all to ourselves." I stared into his eyes getting an idea of what he wanted to do and I couldn't help but to go along with it. "Alright I'll ride with you, I don't feel like flying…" with that I bit his bottom lip lightly and kissed him.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Gets a little steamy here if you don't wanna read it *non explicit*

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When we broke apart, he had a wild look in his eyes that drew me in. "Get in the car and let's go." I wouldn't normally take orders, but I was more than happy to listen to him. I hopped in the car and we drove the 5 minutes it took to get to his house. He didn't wait for me to get out on my own when we stopped. He came over to my side of the car and picked me up to carry me inside. He locked his door as he made his way into his house. As we got into the house, he turned my head towards his and kissed me with more intensity that he ever had before. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and I expertly sucked on it, making him grunt into the kiss and push me against the door, his hands touching wherever they could reach, but surprisingly stopped higher up than usual. I moaned into the kiss and lightly pulled on his ears and ran my hands through his soft black hair.

It felt different to have his hands up top, but it was definitely a good different. I had never really been touched like this before, but I found that I didn't care what he did as long as it was him. I bit his lip as he started to squeeze my upper half and moaned into his mouth having not felt something like that before.

He pulled back and picked me up, holding my ass as my legs wrapped around him. He brought me up to his room and pushed me onto the bed. He leaned over top of me and started lifting my top, which I surprised myself by allowing. I lifted my arms and he pulled off my t shirt, exposing my lacy black and green bra which made me glad I opted out on the sports bra this morning. "You're gorgeous." He breathed out before starting to kiss my neck. Everywhere his lips touched left a tingling spot and I couldn't help but moan quietly.

I started to feel more comfortable and reached my hands up his shirt and felt his perfect abs. He grunted against my neck and bit down on my collar bone and started sucking on it. I knew it was going to leave a hickey, but right now I didn't really care. He pulled away and took his shirt off and I couldn't help but stare at his perfect body. He smirked down at me. "See something you like babe?" I blushed and instead of responding I pulled him down and sat on top of his torso, obviously exciting him.

I looked down and giggled a little, "see something you like babe?" I mocked him and his face was flushed, most likely from lust. I leaned down and started kissing from his neck down to his stomach. His moans got louder the farther down I got. I got a little nervous as I got down to his pants, but when he said my name, I got the courage I needed. "Mmm… Buttercup, Babe, you're amazing." That was all I needed to pull down his gym shorts. I never imagined it would be so big. I looked at him and kissed down the rest of the way, it wasn't technically sex, right?

Butch laid on the bed out of breath and seemingly unable to move. I figured that was a good sign, especially since it was the loudest I had ever heard him say my name. I smiled and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "I love you Butch." He seemed to regain control of his body and kissed my back. "I love you too Buttercup, but one question… WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO DO THAT?" I giggled at him and kissed him again, "Don't worry, I haven't done that to anyone else. YouTube can be quite the great teacher sometimes."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

END OF SCENE

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

We laid next to each other completely dressed just enjoying each other. "Maybe we should get back, it's almost halfway through 2nd period and we have to be back before gym." He looked over to me with desperation in his eyes. "But I wanna stay here with you…" I looked over to him with an amused face and kissed him, "c'mon let's go." He groaned and got up and we hopped back in the car.

I grabbed a piece of cinnamon gum from my backpack and chewed it, fixed my hair, and put on spiced apple chapstick. I looked over to see that Butch had the same idea and was fixing his hair. "You really have a knack for messing up my do, babe." I looked at him as he finally had it fixed and reached over, messing it up again. "Maybe I do." I smirked at him and he looked at me in disbelief. Suddenly his look of shock changed into one of mischief and he lunged at me, tickling my sides.

"AHAHHAHAHAHAHAH BUTCH STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP! AHAHAH NO STAHHAHAHP WE NEED AHAHHAHAHA WE NEEDA GET TO SCHOOL!" He laughed at me and finally stopped. "I love you so much BC…" I smiled warmly back at him. "I love you too Butch."

It was about two minutes from the end of second period when we showed up. I had just hoped they didn't call the Professor because there would surely be questions if they did. Instead of going to choir, I just made my way to gym, it'd be a little awk sitting by one of his brothers right now. I walked with Butch hand in hand to class, only parting to change. I looked in the mirror after changing into the revealing gym uniform only to panic when I saw the very visible hickey on my collar bone. "Fuck!" I ran to my backpack and rummaged through its contents, thanking god that my makeup from when I was Blair Neptune was still in my bag. I grabbed the concealer and foundation and expertly hid the evidence of what I was doing earlier.

I was the last one in the gym and Butch gave me a confused look and I glared at him for putting me in that position. He walked up to me after attendance, "hey, what's wrong, did I do something?" I looked at him and pulled him down by who's shirt to whisper in his ear. "This shirt puts that little hickey you left on full display. You are so fucking lucky that I found makeup in my bag!" I heard him swallow nervously. "Sorry love, I'll make it up to you! How about ice cream tonight on me?" My mood suddenly brightened at the name of my favorite dessert. "Ok! I'll tell my dad!"

After gym, I texted the professor that I would be staying after for ice cream with Butch and he seemed fine with it. We got to our lunch table and Brick and Boomer looked at us expectantly. "Where were you two this morning?" I looked over to Butch and his face was panicked and I could tell he was about to tell the truth so I cut him off. "We went back to your guys' house to take a nap. We were both still tired…" Boomer seemed to believe it, but Brick seemed more skeptical. "Ok… I guess I can't really prove otherwise." I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and we went back to our typical lunch antics.

Everything leading up to practice was the typical deal, classwork and homework. Soccer practice, however was a little different. "We'll be watching video tapes of our opponents' last 2 games. Tomorrow is our last practice before the game and it is to be spent practicing ways to beat their team's strategies." Butch and I sat in the back on the beanbag chairs that were in the room. We pushed them together and I found a comfortable position in his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. We stayed there the whole time, discussing what strategies we would need to counter and players we would need to look out for.

After our makeshift practice was over, I hopped in the front of Butch's car and we drove off to get ice cream. "We'll have one large mint chocolate chip ice cream in a waffle bowl please!" Butch ordered for us, knowing my favorite ice cream ever, and my obsession with waffle bowls. We got the ice cream and sat down at a table outside. "Thanks Butch…" He smiled at me, leaned over, and kissed my nose in response. "It's my pleasure."

After we finished the ice cream, we each ate half of the bowl. Butch stared at me for a few moments before his calm face broke out into laughter. "What's so funny?!" He continued to laugh, took out his phone and took a picture. "Butch!" I pouted at him and tried my best to look upset with him. Apparently he found this hilarious and kept laughing. My confusion started to turn to anger and before I could blow up and mess something up, I stood up and walked away. After a few steps I heard his laughter die down. "Wait! Buttercup come back, I'm sorry!" He turned me around and licked the tip of my nose. "Got it!"

I looked at him confused, my anger forgotten. "Got what?" He pulled out his phone and showed me a picture that he had just took. It was actually a really good picture of me, but it wasn't long before I realized why he had been laughing so hard, on the tip of my nose, was a spot of mint chocolate chip ice cream. I started laughing at how stupid I felt, I would've laughed too. "Hey! You just got mad at me for laughing so you aren't allowed to!" I continued laughing and he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, which made me stop laughing, kinda. "BUTCH PUT ME DOWN AHAHHA NO REALLY I'M NOT AHAHAH JOKING!" He opened the car door and put me in the passenger seat. I continued laughing but was cut off when he kissed my from his side of the car. I stopped laughing and eagerly kissed back, never wanting to stop, but he had other plans. "Wanna go to the beach tomorrow morning? Practice is in the afternoon and I REALLY want to see you in a bikini." I looked into his forest green eyes and felt compelled to agree, I couldn't seem to say no to him. "Yeah, sure, where and when do you want to meet?" "8 tomorrow morning at your apartment." I leaned over the console and kissed him. "Ok see you tomorrow Butch." "See ya BC."

I teleported back home to see the Professor and my sisters staring at me expectantly. "Umm, what'd I do this time?" The professor's eyes narrowed. "Whatever you did for the first two periods of school today. We'd like to know exactly what you were doing! Don't try to lie to us either!" I felt all color drain from my face. 'Shit, fuck, damnit, hell, fuck, fuck, fuck!' That was all I could think of right now. Out of everyone, the professor could always- ALWAYS tell when I was lying. Instead of answering, I panicked and teleported to my room, trying to think of a believable cover story that won't include the fact that my mouth did a few things it probably shouldn't have done this morning.

"WHERE DID SHE GO?" The professor sounded enraged. I grabbed my hottest bikini, a cover up, a pair of sandals, my favorite aviators, and my soccer stuff, I stuffed it all in a small overnight bag and decided to escape for the night. I left a note on my bed.

Dear Dad,

I'm so sorry I disappointed you! I'll come back, don't chase me please.

-BC

I teleported to my apartment, got ready for bed, and fell asleep.

Professor's POV

I ran upstairs to find a note on her bed. I read it and while I was glad she was going to come back, I feared what she did in that time. She seemed horrified enough to run away at the thought of telling me and apparently she disappointed me… What did you do Buttercup?

Bubbles POV

Dad came down and showed us the note and told us to just be patient with her return. I, however, needed to know what exactly she did. After going to my room, I called Buttercup. She might not tell dad, but maybe she would tell her sister.

"Bubbles? What's up?"

"Buttercup! I won't tell anyone, but please tell me what you did! The curiosity is killing me!"

"..."

"Buttercup please! We tell each other everything!"

"This is different Bubs…"

"It's not like you sucked someone's dick!"

"..."

"Holy shit… you did?"

"..."

"Buttercup answer me!"

"... Bubbles, I can explain-"

"Damn BC! Was it Butch's? Was it worth it?"

"AHAHHAHAHAHA Bubbles you scared me for a second! Promise you won't tell ANYONE ANYTHING I tell you?"

"Pinky promise!"

"Ok so first off… YES IT WAS BUTCH! WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE? And second… it was WELL worth it! He could barely move after!"

"Have you guys-"

"No we haven't had sex! Why does everyone assume that?"

"I don't know… I guess you guys are just both kinda wild ones of our families so we just kinda assume… sorry."

"Ahahahhaha you're fine Bubs, just remember that you can't tell ANYONE!"

"Ok BC, you're secret's safe with me."

"Ok, see you Bubs, no more secrets, promise!"

"Ok no more secrets, see ya!"

Buttercup hung up and I found that I wasn't really surprised. BC was always the one who was looking for something to try and experiment with (non-scientifically). I wouldn't judge her though, I mean, they were dating and it's not like they did the dirty. She was sixteen, a little young in my opinion, but it was her decision, who was I to say she's wrong?

The next morning

Buttercup's POV

I woke up at 7 and took a warm shower before starting to get ready. I was so lucky the chemical X in me healed that hickey. I grabbed my bikini and put it on. I left my hair down in their beach waves, used my sunglasses to hold back my bangs, and applied waterproof mascara and eyeliner. I checked myself out in the mirror: my bikini was a lime green halter top with black lace over it. There was a little padding in it, which managed to make my boobs look really good. The bottoms matched the top with the green and black lace and showed plenty of cheek, but covering enough not to look trashy. I had my dangling peridot belly button ring and my normal crystal studs. My sunglasses pulled back my hair to keep it out of my face and it went down to my mid back. I threw my black cover up dress over my bathing suit, put on my green sandals and waited for Butch, who should be here any moment.

Two minutes later, I heard a familiar knock on the door. I grabbed my soccer bag and opened the door. Butch was wearing a black tank top and forest green swim trunks with a black trim. "Well hello there beautiful! Good morning, ready to go to the beach?" I blushed at his word choice and just gave him a good morning kiss. "Hey handsome, I'm ready if you are." I decided to flirt back a little. He grabbed my hand and led me to his car. I hopped in the passenger side and threw my soccer bag in the back and we were off.

"I hope you know we are taking pictures there. You look way too hot not to capture on camera! Plus, I want a picture with you so I can show all of my followers how great my girlfriend is." At the last part he kissed my cheek while still keeping his eyes on the road. I blushed, he was in a really flirty mood today. We showed up at the beach and it was pretty crowded, but we managed to find an empty spot. We immediately got plenty of attention from the whole teenage population there. I tried to ignore them and took off my cover up and sandals while Butch took off his tank top and slipped off his shoes.

He looked down at me. "Well aren't you just a hot piece of ass! I'm lucky you're mine." He hugged me around my waist from behind and pulled me against his VERY toned chest. "I could say the same thing about you babe, can't say I don't enjoy the view without your shirt on." He turned my head to the side and kissed me. "Let's take some pictures!"

We took a few selfies and got a few passersbys to take our picture. I scrolled through them to see how they turned out and four stood out to me that I was going to post. One was a selfie with Butch kissing my cheek, one was a picture of me on Butch's shoulders smiling while my fingers forced him to smile, the next one was a picture of us kissing each other, his hands on my waist and mine around his neck, and the final one was my personal favorite. Butch was smiling and looked so happy and he was holding me upside down and I had the biggest frown ever, but because I was upside down it looked like a smile.

I posted them to Twitter with the caption: "He makes me happy :) thebutchjojo" saying the post got a lot of attention would be a huge understatement. I put my phone away and lied down to try and get a tan. Butch lied down next to me and held my hand after doing something on his phone.

Two hours later, butch nudged me. "Hey, babe, I think you should wake up…" I rolled over onto my stomach and looked over to him. "You're right, I'll get an uneven tan… "

"No, babe, your family just pulled up!"

"Look, turn over on your back and just stay face down until they pass us. My family doesn't really know I own this bikini so they might not recognize me." It was about a minute later when something blocked the sun, casting a shadow over me. "Buttercup, get up, we're going home."

"Yeah, about that, I have practice in three hours and my soccer stuff is in Butch's car… maybe later though." I heard the professor groan. "Buttercup, I understand that you want your space and some freedom, but I'm your father and if you don't tell me what you were doing yesterday morning instead of going to school, you won't be playing in that soccer game because you will be moving back to Pokey Oakes High!" At this both Butch and I shot up. "Dad! That's not fair!" He shook his head. "You're 16 Buttercup, I can't just let you run around doing whatever you please. Weather you like it or not, you're still a child! Now what were you doing yesterday morning?" I looked over to Bubbles with a look of desperation that said 'help me!'. "Umm, dad, I know you're concerned about Buttercup doing the right thing, but there are some things that we just can't tell you… I mean, we're teenage girls, we need some privacy. Can't you just let it slide this time?" I looked at Bubbles with eternal gratitude as she used her cute little girl charm to convince the professor to be a little more reasonable.

He sighed. "I won't pull you from Countysville, but don't think I'm just going to let this slide. I am your father and you've been getting out of too many punishments lately." I let out the breath I was holding and glanced at Bubbles, showing her how grateful I was. She smiled to me and zipped her lips behind Blossom's and the professor's backs. I smiled at her and subtly winked playfully to her.

They finally left to have their day at the beach and Bubbles hung back for a little. "Lunch on me tomorrow, Bubbles. Thank you so much!" I hugged her, which wasn't all that common for me to hug my family. "Go have fun I'll text you later Bubs." She nodded to me and ran after the other two.

"Your dad scared the SHIT outta me just now babe!" I looked over to him and saw the panic just now fading from his eyes. I squeezed his hand. "Scared the shit outta me too…" I leaned over and kissed him. "What was that for?" I looked up like I was thinking hard. "I don't know, I just really wanted to." He smiled genuinely at me and we went back to sleeping.

Two hours later, Butch shook me lightly, trying to wake me up. "Hey beautiful, time to get ready for practice." I woke up and lifted my bathing suit to see how tan I got and was actually very pleased with the very defined tan line. "Alright, I feel tan enough, let's go." We packed up and hopped in Butch's car after changing for soccer practice. I wore a pair of black spandex and a white tank top with the word CONFIDENCE in lime green letters. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail with my bags braided back. Butch wore black gym shorts and a forest green t shirt. We hopped in his car and sped off to practice.

We ended up getting there ten minutes early, so we started going over ways to counter the strategies of the other team. By the time we figured everything out, the rest of the team was starting to show up. Once everyone was there, the coach showed up and started practice. "Alright, so now that we have some counter plays, let's put them to work. ONE. The team seems to offensively work their way up the field in a crossover ladder pattern. Their offense is mainly 12 and 42 with 33 helping if it's needed. The other players in their offense are average at best. Those three players are the ones to cover. Don't blatantly guard them though, shadow them and when the ball is passed, intercept it. Alright go practice that. Buttercup, you're 12, Butch, you're 42, and Dayton, you're 33. The rest of the starters take your positions and try to guard those three. If you can stop them from scoring, you will be more than prepared to guard any team."

We practiced this for about an hour. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't keep me from scoring, but they were able to keep Butch and Dayton at bay. I think it was safe to say we had defense at the best it could be. The next tactic they used was defensive. They covered the best player continuously keeping the ball away from them. The coach put half the team to guard me and the other half to guard Butch. He had Dayton with the ball to try and pass it to one of us. I looked around to see and opening and realized there was none but over top of me. I surprised one guy by using his shoulders to propel myself up and flipped off of him. Dayton passed me the ball and when they broke from Butch to cover me, I passed the ball to him. When they started to crash on him, he kicked the ball far and high. I ran after it and thanks to Dayton giving me a leg up, I kicked the ball from the air and into the goal. Butch ran over to catch me as I fell down. The coach was so happy with our practice, he decided to end it early.

I walked with Butch to his car to get my beach stuff. "I had fun today, I love you Butch." We kissed innocently and he looked at me lovingly. "I love you too cupcake. Check your twitter when you get home." Before he hopped in his car, he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I teleported to my room and checked my phone. SO MANY TWITTER NOTIFICATIONS! One stood out among them though: thebutchjojo tagged you in a picture.

I opened the notification and I felt happiness build in my chest. He posted the picture of me at the ice cream place, a mirror selfie that I took where he was behind me and leaning down to kiss my cheek, one of him picking me up at the beach while I was laughing, and one of me sleeping at the beach that I never knew he took. It wasn't even that all of the pictures were so cute, it was the caption he put on it: " BCBUtonium I'm so in love with you. I'm so proud to call you mine and I want everyone to know how lucky I am." I favorited and quoted it with the caption: "What did I do to get so lucky?"

I texted Butch:

Me:I'm so fucking in love with you goodnight handsome ;)

Butch: goodnight babe love you too ;)

AN: so I got a little into the Butchercup in this chapter. The game will be in the next chapter and I swear it will be much more intense than these last few chapters. I honestly hope you enjoyed the chapter, and there is an estimated 1 or 2 more chapters to go. Please please please review!


	13. Chapter 12: The Game Pt 1

AN: I hope this update was faster than the last one. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one!

Chapter 12: The Game PT 1

Bubbles POV

I woke up at 9 and remembered Buttercup's promise of lunch later today. I took a shower with my lilac scented shampoo, conditioner, and body wash, then brushed my teeth with my minty toothpaste. I walked into my closed to decide my outfit and decided on a pair of mid thigh white shorts and a baby blue ruffled tank top. I wore tan sandals, let my hair down and straightened it. I applied my normal full face of makeup, only opting out of the eyeliner for a more natural look. I was about to go downstairs to start the morning, but I heard a screaming match start between dad and Buttercup. Uh oh.

"I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING! YOU AREN'T 18 YET!"

"DAD, I LIVED ON MY OWN FOR OVER A MONTH! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! I DON'T NEED YOU ALWAYS LOOKING OVER MY SHOULDER!"

"BUTTERCUP, YOU OBVIOUSLY DO NEED SOMEONE TO LOOK OVER YOUR SHOULDER SINCE YOU KEEP DOING STUFF LIKE THIS!"

"UGH I'M NOT TELLING YOU WHAT I DID SIMPLY FOR THE REASON THAT IT ISN'T YOUR BUSINESS!"

"UNTIL YOU'RE 18 IT IS INDEED MY BUSINESS!"

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU, PROFESSOR!" She spat his name out like it was poison in her mouth.

"BUTTERCUP! I'M GROWING SICK OF YOUR BEHAVIOR AS OF LATE AND AFTER TOMORROW, YOU'RE TRANSFERRING BACK TO POKEY OAKES AND SELLING YOUR APARTMENT!"

"I DON'T WANNA LEAVE COUNTYSVILLE! NOBODY LIKES ME IN POKEY OAKES! THEY ALL WANTED ME DEAD!" I flinched at the reminder that only a few weeks ago, we thought our sister was dead.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD'VE THOUGHT ABOUT IT BEFORE BREAKING ALL THE RULES I SET AROUND HERE!"

"I'M NOT GOING BACK THERE! THEY HATE ME! ALL MY FRIENDS ARE AT COUNTYSVILLE!"

"MAYBE THAT'S THE PROBLEM!"

"HOW IS ME HAVING FRIENDS A PROBLEM? PLUS MY BOYFRIEND GOES TO COUNTYSVILLE!"

"MAYBE YOU'RE BETTER OFF WITHOUT HIM!"

"NO! I-I love him… PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME LEAVE HIM!" I listened as her anger made a sudden change to desperation. I felt something twinge in my chest, she really did love this guy…

"You should've known your actions as of late would have consequences, I even warned you. Don't think you can make me feel bad about this, you'll see later that it's for your best interest."

"DAD NO PLEASE! TAKE ANYTHING ELSE, PLEASE!" I had never heard my sister so desperate before. Blossom came up beside me and whispered in my ear. "What's going on..?"

"The professor said he's taking Buttercup out of Countysville after tomorrow and won't let her see Butch anymore."

"Bubbles… did you see their tweets yesterday? He can't do that to them… I mean, she has been acting up recently, but she's so happy with him…"

"I know, I've never heard her sound so desperate... listen."

"BUTTERCUP, MY DECISION IS FINAL AND YOU HAVE TO ACCEPT THAT! YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF!"

"DAD PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME! HE'S NOT THE PROBLEM! Please…" Blossom and I could hear her voice crack on the last word and looked at each other in concern for our sister.

"We are done with this conversation. I don't want to hear anymore about it." I had never heard the professor so cold before.

I heard her choke down a sob, "f-fine!" She finally ended their rather heated conversation and slowly made her way up the stairs, where Blossom and I were sitting. She was covering her face, trying to hide the tears, but we could see them. Without looking at me, she stopped by us and said. "Bubbles, I'll be ready for lunch in thirty minutes, Bloss you can come if you want…" Blossom and I looked each other, both thinking the same thing. How could he do this to her?

Buttercup's POV

When I got to my room, I closed the door and let out all the tears I was trying to hold back. I thought about the last few weeks that I got to spend with Butch. So maybe things moved a little fast, but there was no doubt in my mind that I loved him. The thought of having to live without him made me grab at my chest in pain. I quickly got over myself, remembering that I had to be ready for lunch with Bubbles and maybe Blossom soon. I took a warm shower, trying my best to forget my conversation with the professor. I hopped out of the shower, brushed my teeth and threw on a pair of short ripped denim shorts, a pale green tube top, and black gladiator sandals. I left my hair out with my bangs out. I decided to pass on makeup today in case I lost my composure and met Bubbles and Blossom at the steps.

They looked at me with concern, and I waved it off as if it wasn't a big deal. "Let's go." As we walked out, Bubbles and Blossom yelled their goodbyes to the Professor, but at this moment, I was acting as if he didn't exist. I didn't care if it hurt his feelings. He broke my heart without an ounce of remorse, I was just returning the favor.

Professor's POV

I made her cry. I made my toughest daughter cry and it hurt like hell. I had to do it though, didn't I? It's for the best, isn't it? Isn't it? I know she's mad at me, she didn't even say bye to me as she walked out of the house, as if I didn't exist. I just wanted what was best for her… why couldn't she see that?

Buttercup's POV

My sisters and I walked to Townsville Diner, our favorite place to eat out as sisters. We were seated quickly and for a while we sat in an awkward silence, which drove me crazy. "Thanks for yesterday, Bubbles, it meant a lot." Bubbles and Blossom both looked up at me, Blossom in confusion, and Bubbles in happiness. "It's no problem Buttercup!" I smiled, knowing that Bubbles would always be there for me. For the moment I almost forgot that Blossom was there until she said, "Wait. What did Bubbles do yesterday?" I looked at Bubbles and then back at Blossom. "She stood up for me against the Professor yesterday at the beach."

She looked at me with suspicion. "Why didn't you just tell him what you were doing, I couldn't have been that bad!" She didn't know, she didn't understand. I let my head fall to the table, using my arms as a pillow and groaned. "Buttercup, you didn't do anything that bad right?" I didn't answer her and I could feel her eyes boring into the top of my head. "Buttercup… why won't you tell me…?" I lifted my head to look her in the eyes. "You would tell him." She glared at me and her bossy nature came into play. "Come on! It's not like you had sex with him!" My face flushed and I looked away. "Not exactly…" Blossom's eyes widened as she looked at me in disbelief. "Buttercup you're 16! You can't be doing all that kind of stuff! And what do you mean 'not exactly'?"

I looked up at her ashamed but still managed to make a joke. "According to Bill Clinton, it doesn't really count as real sex." Blossom looked at me in disgust and I wouldn't admit it, but it kinda hurt… "I can't believe my sister is such a slut. You have only been dating for a few weeks!"

I looked at her in shock that she would say something like that! I hastily grabbed a $50 bill out of my wallet and ran out without saying a word. My vision was blurred with tears and I didn't know where to run. I stood in the middle of City Hall square and the fact that I was crying was drawing quite a large crowd, unfortunately including the news casters. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Anyone who could hear could pick up the despair in my voice. I flew up to the clouds, laid down on one and cried.

I heard the news reporters below talking to Bubbles and Blossom, who had just shown up in the area. "Why was your sister crying? Bubbles, Blossom?"

"Sh-she was crying?" That was Blossom and it helped that she at least sounded guilty.

"Blossom said something really mean while she was trying to buy us lunch. Plus, she was already upset about a fight with our dad this morning." That was the most bitter I've ever heard Bubbles.

"Bubbles, you know I didn't mean it! It just slipped out! She just surprised me!"

"But you did say it! She trusted you and you spot in her face for it!"

Blossom looked down, a few tears running down her face. "I'm sorry… I just.. I'm trying to be a better sister."

I yelled down from the clouds. "I FORGIVE YOU BLOSS!"

Both of their heads snapped up to see me leaning over the edge of a cloud. "Buttercup come down I'm sorry!" I flew down and was nearly tackled by both of them. They let go and we got the news reporters to leave. "I'm going to meet with Butch for a few hours to practice soccer." I looked at Blossom and quickly added, "only soccer." She smiled that I wasn't too upset by her previous comment anymore. "See ya later sis!" They both called after me as I teleported to Countysville. I went into my apartment to change into soccer clothes and texted Butch.

Me: Hey wanna practice for the game tomorrow for a few hours?

Butch: sure :) meet me at the field?

Me: I'll be there in 5

I started jogging to the school as a warm up, getting there in five minutes as I had promised. I saw Butch standing there with a soccer ball, kicking it around lightly without a shirt on, it was 89 degrees after all. "Hey handsome, mind putting your shirt back on? It's getting waay too hot out here." He didn't even look at me as he responded. "Sorry girlie, I have a girlfriend." I couldn't tell whether I should've been angry or happy with his comment. "Yeah I know, we just took pictures at the beach yesterday!"

He whipped around and a huge smile spread across his face. "Hey babe! I knew it felt a little hotter around here!" He jogged over to me and hugged and kissed me. I wouldn't let the professor take him away from me. We polished up on a few of our tactics and played some one on one. Halfway through, I stripped to my green Nike sports bra since the temperature got up to 94 degrees. About two hours into it, we both collapsed on our backs in the middle of the field, our heads next to each other's, but facing the opposite way. "I'm hot." I managed to pant out through my heavy breathing. "Babe I know you are!" I tilted my head to see him grinning widely. I smirked a little and playfully smacked his arm. "Stop that!" We both laughed and just laid there enjoying eachother's company for the next few hours.

"I gotta go babe. Professor's already upset with me for skipping 1st and 2nd period the other day." He kissed me gently on the lips and pushed my bangs out of my face. "See you tomorrow, Buttercup, I love you." "I love you too, Butch." I turned my head to kiss him on the cheek and then teleported to my front door.

I realized I forgot my key so I teleported inside to see I was right on time for dinner. "I'm home." I walked over to the table and sat in my normal seat. "About time you start showing up to dinner…" The professor still seemed to be upset with me. "Look, professor, I'm not trying to get in an argument here. I got home on time, just be glad that I listened to you." He glared at me, I guess he wanted an argument. I glared back at him. "Why can't you just accept me as I am? I'm not going to be just like Bubbles and Blossom, so don't try to change me into them." His glare softened and he looked down. "Buttercup, I'm sorry. I'm- I'm just not ready for you girls to grow up… you just seem too much like an adult for your age." My anger toward the Professor disappeared. "Dad, we're 16, two years from college. Wouldn't you prefer that I learn how to take care of myself now while I'm still living with you than when I'm on my own?" He looked down. "You're right, it's just that those months that you left were like hell. We didn't know where you were, if you were even alive, or if we would ever see you again! I just don't want to let go because I'm scared that you won't come back. Now I realize by being this hard on you it's making it worse. I'm sorry, will you forgive me?" I looked into his dark brown eyes full of concern. I couldn't bring myself to ignore him, he did create me after all. I broke eye contact and he must have misinterpreted the meaning behind it because he tried again. "Buttercup… please don't do this." I couldn't help but think that I said that exact same thing this morning. "I forgive you." With that I got up from the table and went to my room.

I got ready for bed and changed into my pjs, I would need plenty of rest for the game tomorrow.

? POV

That stupid Powerpuff escaped what should've been her death, but now I have another chance to take her out. Mojo failed so I guess it's time to take matters into my own hands. Buttercup will be destroyed and I won't rest until she is. Have a good game Buttercup…

The Next Day

Buttercup's POV

My alarm rang at 6:15… GAME DAY! I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet. I grabbed my green and black jersey and threw it on over a pair of dark ripped denim capris and my white and black adidas. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, curled my hair, braided my bangs back and clipped it on the side. I put on my usual eyeliner and mascara and I jumped over the banister, not even bothering to use the steps.

"Buttercup, slow down! You have plenty of time to get to school champ." I stopped to see the Professor trying not to laugh at me. I looked at him and laughed sheepishly. "Guess I got a little excited… hehe." He openly laughed at me. "Never a dull day around you Buttercup…"

I went to the kitchen at a much more reasonable pace. I grabbed my favorite cereal out of the pantry and poured it in the biggest bowl I could find, along with the milk. I ate my cereal, careful not to spill any milk on my jersey and grabbed my soccer bag. "Good Luck Buttercup!" My family yelled to me in sync, which was kinda creepy, as I was about to walk out the door.

I teleported to school and put my soccer bag in the locker room. Since I was there so early, I had to wait to meet Butch. I got everything I needed from my locker and decided to wait outside for him today. I sat on the stairs, looking through the crowds of high schoolers to see if I could find him. I looked out to the parking lot to see his escalade pull into his parking spot. I watched as he and his brothers piled out of the car. As soon as he closed his door, our eyes met and he yelled across the parking lot as loud as he could, "HOW'S MY CHAMP ON GAME DAY?" I looked around with my face flushed in embarrassment and yelled back, "DOIN' GREAT BABE!" It came out really sarcastic causing everyone around me to laugh. We did almost nothing in school today because of the game. Most classes we just talked about how much we hated the other school, Megaville High. Since Megaville was a six hour drive from school, we only had to attend first period, and then we were off. I was pleased to find we were riding in a coach bus and needless to say, Butch and I sat together. "You can have the window seat." I turned around in shock that he would just give me the better seat like that. "Umm not that I mind, but why? You hate the outside seat." For a while he just stared at me as if it was the last time he would see me. "If I sit on the outside, when I look to the window I can get two good views." I blushed madly, but pulled him into the seat and kissed him, I didn't care who watched.

Halfway down the road, Butch fell asleep and that was when I realized how cute he really looked when he was asleep. His neck was at an uncomfortable looking position, so I put up the armrest that separated our chairs and pulled his head into my lap as I played with his hair. I looked out the window for most of the trip since everyone else opted to take a nap, even the coach. I looked down to Butch, who was now smiling in his sleep and I got an idea.

I leaned down and kissed him until he started to kiss back. I pulled away to see him wake up. "Wake me up like that all the time, will ya?" I smirked at him and whispered, "everyone's asleep, wanna make out?" He looked around and grinned back at me. Instead of responding, he grabbed the sides of my face and pulled me into a kiss. It started off sweet and slow, but it wasn't long before his tongue found its way into my mouth. I sucked on his tongue and my hands found their way under his shirt to feel the muscle I knew was there. He pushed me against the window and I let my tongue explore his mouth. We pulled away for a second to breathe only to get right back into it. This time I took more charge and moved my hands to the back of his head so I could deepen the kiss. My tongue tickled the roof of his mouth and then I pulled back just enough so I could feel his soft lips again. His hands were starting to slide dangerously high up my thighs so I ended the kiss there. "Not yet. I don't wanna move TOO fast." He looked understanding and nodded in agreement.

It wasn't long until everyone started to wake up, we were only 20 minutes away from the field. The coach started going over everything we were going to do when we got to the field. "Look, this is what's going to happen. When we get to the field, you all are going to grab your bags and carry them to the field. Get ready and jog around the unoccupied half of the field in a single file line, Buttercup leading. DON'T CUT CORNERS. After that, stretch and find a partner to warm up with. After warming up, work situations, defensive and offensive, Buttercup, I trust you to run warmups while I go over ground rules with the refs and the other coach." We all looked at each other and smirked. "AYE AYE CAPTAIN!" The coach chuckled and soon enough, we arrived. The whole team got of the bus but as Butch and I got off, the coach gave each of us an antidote X pill, which was required for every game to make it fair. We both took the pill on the way to the field and felt our powers leave us.

We got to the field and before we started our warmup, I called a team meeting. "Remember guys, numbers 12, 42, and 33. Don't cut corners when we run, show no weakness during warmups. Any good team will watch the other team's warmup for a weakness they can exploit. Also, don't show everything you have. Ok, let's go cobras!" With that, we started our jog around our half of the field. I looked over for a second to see blue and white jerseys, everyone on the team was huge, but I wasn't intimidated.

When we finished our jog, I grabbed the ball bag and each pair got a soccer ball to warm up with. As we were warming up, a large crowd of people started crowding into the large stadium. After kicking around for about 10 minutes, I called tactic warm up. "Everyone get in position! Starters on offense, second stings defense!" The team got into position without question. After everyone who started scored a goal, we switched to defense. The seconds were unable to score no matter the effort they put forward. I looked at the time on the big screen, 10 minutes to game time. "BRING IT IN! 10 MINUTES TILL GAMETIME!" The team came into a huddle around me.

"Great warmup team, I think that's the best we've ever looked in warmups! Keep up the effort and the energy, losing isn't an option. Take a breather until gametime, I need to go to the coaches and captain meeting." The team headed back to the bench to get a drink. I walked up to my coach and the coach and captain from the other team looked at me in amusement. "They said coaches and CAPTATINS, not coaches and MANAGERS. Go bring back your captain sweetheart." My fists clenched and I growled a little bit but quickly regained my composure. "I AM captain, so there would be no need to get anyone else. You'll learn soon enough to respect and fear me as your opponent. Underestimate me if you want." The captain of the other team, number 12, scoffed at me. "If this is the captain, we'll be national champs for sure. They can't even find enough decent guys to play on the BOYS soccer team!" I had to look up at the tall captain, who was at least 4 inches over Butch's 6'4", meaning he towered over my 5'6". "I'll let you think that, just don't say I didn't warn you when I mess up your manly ego!" His face flushed with anger, this was almost too easy. "You bit-" "That's enough Leo! I don't want you starting off the game on the ref's bad side. Quiet down and listen to ground rules!" I smirked smugly at him and watched his face contort with anger.

I turned my attention to the ref as he went over simple rules such as penalties, jewelery, which was mostly directed towards me, and antidote X pills, which also applied to me. After he was done with rules, I held my hand out to shake the coach's hand, who accepted, and then the other captain's. "Good luck!" I held my hand out to Leo and he just looked at it and sneered at me. "I ain't shaking your hand! You're the team slut, who knows where they have been." I rolled my eyes and ignored his ignorant comment, walking back to the team. "We need to kick their asses!" I finally started to show my anger now that they couldn't see me. "That fucking asshole called me the team Slut!" Butch looked angry at this, but I eyed him as if to tell him to keep it in check. "Their captain gets angry easily. An angry player is a sloppy player. Torment him when you can and you'll be able to get him every time! Cobras on three! ONE, TWO, THREE, COBRAS!" With that we ran onto the field. I started in the middle with big boy and immediately spotted his weakness, he would be much slower than me, he had so much more to move.

I focused on the ball, keeping my hearing alert for the whistle. The split second I heard it, due to my reaction time, I was able to get the ball before he could even take two steps. I passed the ball to Butch and swiftly and skillfully weaved through all the players on the other team. Butch kicked the ball up high and I heard a kid chuckle beside me, thinking he over kicked the ball, but quickly shut up when I did a front handspring jump to meet the ball in the air and kick it hard into the unguarded side of the goal. The ball went in and I could almost feel the shock emanating from the other team, even through the loud cheers for my early accomplishment. The goalie grabbed the ball and punted it far towards our side of the field. My team all sprinted towards our side of the field as our defense guarded their star players as we practiced. They could only get it to the less skilled players, who weren't that hard to steal from. I stole the ball from the smallest player on the field, who was still a good 8 inches above me and ran with it until I saw someone start to crash on me out of the corner of my eye. Butch was covered so I passed the ball to Dayton and ran to get open. Dayton passed the ball to Garett, who ran the ball a little bit before passing to me since I finally shook off my defender. I saw someone start to run up on me, but nobody could get open, so when he got close to me, I kicked the ball around with complicated footwork, making the boy, number 33, trip over his own feet. By then, a kid named Mike got open and I passed it to him before the next defender could jump on me. Mike got the ball near the goal and passed it to Butch, who was open, but their captain intercepted the ball before it could get to Butch. He started to run back to our side of the field, but as he ran by me, I pulled the ball away from him and started kicking it back to their side. I kicked the ball to Dayton, who was open, who head butted it to Butch, who kicked the ball hard into the goal.

The captain glared at me from across the field, but I just smiled back to him, enraging him even more. Their goalie kicked the ball to number 42, so I decided to crash on him. He was about a foot taller than me, but that didn't really matter. He looked around for someone to pass it to and I saw him start to pass it to the captain. The video of them driving to the goal flashed through my head and I deflected the ball to go somewhere else. While it didn't go to Leo, it did, unfortunately, end up in the possession of the other team.

That gave my team time to guard the three players we were warned about. The other players proved to be pretty good since they were able to get it to our side of the field. I ran to guard the player with the ball, but before I could get near him, he passed the ball to another player. I kept between the two players to keep him stuck with the ball as someone else covered the player with the ball. Unfortunately, that left an opening for the ball to be passed to number 12, the captain and he kicked the ball hard towards the goal. Our goalie blocked it, but the next player recovered the ball and scored. I cursed under my breath that they scored, but I knew we could handle it.

The goalie passed me the ball to start with. I passed it to Butch and we slowly made our way to the other half of the field. For some reason, they all stayed back in their side, Big mistake. As we got to the line, Butch shot me a signature grin and passed me the ball. I grinned back as I wove between defenders who weren't nearly quick enough to keep up with me. Many people tripped over their own feet, trying to block me from the goal. Number 42 ran at me full speed and I passed the ball to Butch, but to my surprise, the kid didn't stop. Before I could get out of the way, I was tackled as if we were playing rugby. Without chemical X and being at least a foot shorter than him and 100 lbs lighter, it hurt like a BITCH! But I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of knowing he hurt me. "Get your fat ass off me!" I could feel my arms and my cheek were bleeding from severe turf burn, but I just wanted this asshole off of me.

The ref called a penalty and I received two penalty kicks. The whale of a teenager finally got off me and I got up, the wind stinging my turf burn. I looked at my arm and it was bleeding all down the side and I could feel it running lightly down the side of my face. "Time ref!" That was my coach, probably to clean me up, which turned out to be right.

After cleaning up I got ready for my penalty kicks, two free goals. The first one was a curving kick that the goalie didn't have a chance of blocking. The second screwed the other way to make him look dumb when he jumped the other way, thinking it was going over there. As of right now, the score was 4-1 us, and the other team's captain was not at all happy.

Their goalie tried to kick the ball hard across the field, which proved to be a mistake since it was just low enough for me to jump and reach. I performed an aerial (cartwheel without hands) and kicked the ball hard back at the goalie and stuck the landing perfectly. The ball soared back at the goal and hit the goalie in the face, knocking him out, but the goal was blocked. Everyone on the field cringed and I jogged over to check on the poor kid.

"Hey, I'm sorry, are you ok?" I reached my hand down to help him up and he stared at me in a daze for a second. "Why the FUCK did you kick the ball at my face bitch?!" I narrowed my eyes at his reaction and retracted my hand, he could get up on his own. "On second thought, I should've kicked it harder." With that I walked off. The goalie tried to kick the ball at the back of my head, but I saw it from the corner of my eye and roundhouse kicked it into the corner of the goal. "Try it again! I dare you." I was now officially pissed, not angry, but pissed.

The goalie looked angry, his face completely red. I looked up at the big screen to see the score was now 5-1. "You just dug your hole deeper." There was only ten more minutes left in the first half and this was going better than I had originally planned, except this stupid turf burn that actually stings pretty bad.

The goalie kicked the ball to number 12, who managed to get the ball to our side of the field. He passed it to number 33 since everyone else was guarded and he got closer to the goal, passing it to 42, who got open when the defense covered number 12, and he shot the ball. I headbutted it out of the air, but he kicked it so hard I felt a little dizzy and 33 got the ball and scored it. I growled in annoyance that they managed to score again, ignoring the growing headache I had just received.

Our goalie kicked the ball to Butch and I ran to the other side of the field. He passed the ball to Dayton, who passed the ball to Garett soon after. Garett moved the ball about three feet before having to pass it to Butch who looked over to me and nodded. I nodded back and he rainbowed the ball over the head of the player guarding him. The ball landed on top of the player's head and before he could process what had happened, Butch gave me a leg up and I kicked the ball off of his head as if it were a tee.

The ball flew into the goal, making the score 6-2 with 3 minutes left in the second half. The goalie kicked the ball to 42 and he ran the ball towards our team, who hung back on our half, determined to keep them from scoring. 42 passed the ball to 33 as Dayton crashed on him. Butch intercepted the pass with a head butt, but another player picked it off before he could really take possession of the ball. The whole time they were on our side, it was like a tug of war with the ball. Every time I thought our team stole it, they ended up with it back. I looked up to see the clock on 10 seconds left. Leo went to kick the ball in the goal and his shot looked promising, but the goalie jumped up and caught it.

I jumped up to cheer as the fireworks went off signifying the end of the first half, but suddenly felt a terrible pain a few inches from my chest. I tried not to, but I couldn't hold in the scream that forced its way out. "BUTTERCUP!" I could recognize Butch's voice over everyone else's. He knelt down by my side and tried to sit me up, but I refused to move. "Buttercup what happened?!" He sounded like he was on the verge of a panic attack. I tried to answer, but I couldn't make myself speak. "Buttercup? Shit.. BUTTERCUP TALK TO ME DAMNIT!" My hand was clutched tightly against the area and I could feel my hands getting soaked, but I didn't really know what it was with.

I felt Butch roll me over onto my back and another wave of pain washed over me, causing me to groan in pain. "Fuck… fuckfuckfuckFUCK! BC, babe you gotta open your eyes! Look at me baby! Please!" I couldn't tell what was going on, but Butch seemed to be pretty upset about whatever it was. I opened my eyes slowly, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to come out. "But-ch… wh-what-'s goin-g on?" I choked on some of my words. I started to cough violently and I couldn't stop myself.

I started to realize that something was really wrong when I tasted copper in my mouth. I looked down at my hands to see them both COVERED in blood. My blood. What the fuck happened? I looked up at Butch's terrified face he didn't bother to answer my question. "CALL AN AMBULANCE! SOMEONE SHOT HER! HURRY UP SHE'S LOSING A LOT OF BLOOD!" He started to sob on the middle of his command. He looked down at me, tears violently coming from his eyes. "Babe yo-you're gonna b-be fine. D-don't worry, you're g-gonna be f-fine." He cradled my head in his lap and I started to fall asleep. "BABE YOU GOTTA STAY UP! NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO SLEEP!" My eyes snapped back open at his outburst. "Oh my god BC you scared me! The ambulance is on its way here now, you'll be just fine." He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. "Whe-re is dad?" He looked at me with a look of hope on his face. "Maybe he has Chemical X!"

With that, Butch put my head down and ran into the crowd calling for the Professor. While he was doing that, I felt the need to throw up. I turned over so I wouldn't drown in my own puke. What a way to go out that would be… I almost wished I had, however when I found out that I threw up all blood. Everyone around me started freaking out, screaming and some crying. Everyone cleared the area and I looked up to see none other than Princess Fucking Morebucks with two huge men flanking her. One was carrying a huge fucking knife and the other was carrying the gun that I guessed was aimed for my heart. Damn I had good timing to jump…

I struggled to my feet, very dizzy from the blood loss. I pulled off my shirt, revealing my sports bra and tied the shirt around the gunshot to keep it from bleeding anymore than it already had. "Buttercup, don't fight them! You're fucking hurt, just get over here and wait for your sisters! They're on their way now!" Butch ran over to me and tried to drag me off the field, but I couldn't just leave Morebucks and her henchmen to terrorize the innocent viewers. "You can help if you want, but I'm not letting them hold everyone hostage!" I felt my strength start to come back with the adrenaline rush I was getting.

I squared up to the henchmen and Butch stood beside me. "I swear you're going to be the death of me…" I smiled at him. "Better not be today!" With that, I moved quickly, disarming the guy with the gun, throwing the weapon off to the side since I didn't believe in killing people. The guy who had the gun proved to be more than just a hit man when he started to fight with a surprising amount of skill. Butch was taking care of the guy with a knife, but what neither of us noticed was Princess making her way over to the gun.

I knocked out the gunman with a roundhouse kick to the head and turned to take care of princess to see her pointing the gun at a little girl who I immediately recognized, Holly. "You hurt Buttercup! You're a bad guy!" I slowly snuck up behind Princess as she raised her gun to the little girl. "Shut up you little brat! Once she's out of the way, I'm going to be a powerpuff girl!" I was right behind her and she never even noticed. I put Princess in a chokehold and disarmed the gun and decided to mock her a little. "I thought you would've given up on that dream by now Morebucks! It's not ever gonna happen."

Princess shrieked in rage and tried to turn on me, but I forced her into the ground and broke her nose before delivering a knockout punch to the head.

I turned around to see that Butch had easily taken down the knife guy and was talking with the police and paramedics. As the adrenaline started to wear off, I realized the steady stream of blood pouring down my stomach. My vision started to go out and my legs gave out. I saw a blurry form run over to me screaming something that I could guess was my name. Before the fugue could reach me, I lost consciousness.

Butch's POV

I watched as Buttercup fell down after her adrenaline rush wore down. I froze as I looked at her lifeless body laying on the ground. It looked so familiar to me, just like when she faked her death a few months ago. I sprinted over to her and checked for a pulse and breathing. I used one hand to check her pulse and the other to make sure she was still breathing. It was hard to concentrate on her when the little girl she had just saved was screaming and crying for her 'favorite hero'.

Through all the commotion, I did pick up a very weak pulse and very shallow breathing. "SHE'S ALIVE! YOU GOTTA HELP HER PLEASE!" The paramedics ran over to us and picked her up, running her to the ambulance on a bed. I hopped on the ambulance with her and they started driving to the hospital. They hooked her up to a heart moniter and I was horrified to see it was barely above a flatline. "Buttercup you can pull through this, you're tough! You gotta be fine!" I watched as they started trying to remove the bullet from her, saying it was lodged in her left lung, which explained why she threw up so much blood.

They called into the hospital explaining what to have set up for when she got there. I stared at her face, she looked so peaceful while everyone around her was panicking. Even with turf burn on her cheek and blood covering her chin, she was still the most beautiful thing I had ever looked at. I was taken out of my trance as we arrived at the hospital. I jumped out and ran after her bed, only to be stopped at a pair of large double doors. "No! I need to be with her!" I tried desperately to get past the doctors. "You can see her a little bit later sir. She's in good hands."

I walked to the waiting room, defeated. I was right there! How could I have let this happen? I looked down at my hands to see them covered in her blood. In a flash of light, Buttercup's sisters arrived along with the Professor. "Butch! What happened to her? She was with you!" Her dad yelled at me and I looked up to him with tear filled eyes. I tried to hold back a sob as I answered him. "Princess Morebucks hired a hitman to shoot her when the fireworks went off after the first half… WHY WEREN'T YOU THERE? THIS IS HER NATIONAL GAME! She played so well… and you weren't there."

They all looked regretful. "We were watching it from home…, we saw her fall and scream, but they turned off the channel after that." Blossom was the one who replied since Bubbles was already crying.

After that, we sat in silence. I pulled out my phone and went on twitter, might as well let the whole world know, she could use their support. "#prayforbuttercup Buttercup got shot after first half at our national championship game. She's in the hospital now, pray she can pull through this please… BCBUtonium" The tweet got a lot of attention immediately and to my surprise, a large crowd of people came into the hospital waiting room, including the other team.

Nobody said anything, but we all just sat there, the whole stadium of people packed in the waiting room. In the silence, the door opening sounded deafening. The doctor flinched at the amount of people in the normally empty waiting room. He just stared at us for a moment, his expression unreadable and we all anticipated his announcement, hoping for the best.

AN: yup so here is your cliff hanger right before the last chapter. So what happened with Buttercup? Did she live? Did she die? Let's hope I update fast enough for you to be able to sleep at night. (Jk I'm sure it's not that interesting loll) anyways, please review, I honestly have two ways this could go and I might make two alternate endings… tell me what you prefer in the reviews, I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it!


	14. Chapter 13: The Game PT 2 AE1

AN: So I know this took a while, but I was kinda stuck on how to do each ending without it being too cliché… anyways, here's your happy ending first! Enjoy!

The Game PT 2: Happy Ending

Butch's POV

We stood in complete silence as the doctor came through those doors, a hard feat for all the people who were here. The doctor held us in suspense as he stood there emotionlessly. After a long while of silence, the doctor cracked a smile, one that everyone took as a que to begin chattering happily, she was alive!

"QUIET!" The doctor was surprisingly loud in getting our attention. After everyone returned to silence, the doctor continued. "Miss Utonium can take one visitor right now." Her family was the obvious choice. I looked over to her family to see who was going to visit her, but was surprised to see them share a glance and smile at me. It was actually a little creepy…

"Butch, why don't you go?" I looked at the Professor in shock, this was his own daughter and he was going to let me see her first? "Umm, sir, not that I don't want to see her first, but are you sure?" He chuckled at my response. "Butch… she's the happiest I've ever seen her with you. I think it would be best for her to see you first." I nodded my thanks and ran to her room.

I opened the door to see her laying down on the hospital bed, asleep, but alive. I slowly made my way over to her and brushed her bangs out of her irresistible face. I leaned down and kissed her still lips and felt her smile. I pulled back to see her smiling in her sleep. I sat down beside her, holding her small soft hand. It was about ten minutes later when she started to move. I got up and looked down at her face so I wouldn't miss the second her eyes opened.

I didn't have to wait long to see the beautiful green that I could stare at for hours. She looked confused for a moment, but seemed to settle down when she met my eyes. "Butch… how the hell did I get here?" I chuckled at her bluntness, but answered her as to not agitate her further. "I know you remember getting shot. It might not be a big deal when we have chemical X in us, but you must've forgotten that we have to take a power cancelling pill before games."

A look of realization crossed her features. "Ah shit I forgot about that!" We both shared a laugh, but my smile fell after a while. "I was really worried about you babe…" she smiled and rolled her eyes, to my annoyance, she was too lax about this kind of stuff! "It's not like I was actually gonna die! Remember last time everyone thought I was dead? Well surprise! I just don't die!" I glared at her attitude, I was actually worried about her and she thought this whole thing was a joke.

"What's wrong with you?! We were all actually worried about you and you don't even care!" She actually flinched a little, snapping her from her laughter. She looked down sorrowfully. "I-I'm sorry…" the look she had pained me, I hated seeing anything but a smile on her face. "No, no, no, don't be upset! I'm sorry, I was just really scared, I thought I lost you for real this time…" she looked back up at me, her eyes hopeful. "Did we win?" I laughed at her misguided priorities. "Babe, we stopped the game, we were going to continue it at the same score at halftime tomorrow."

Her face visibly brightened. "So I can still finish the game? Did any of the scouts say anything? Do you think I still have a chance to impress them?" I held my hands up in mock defense at her barrage of questions. "Woah now! You literally just woke up! Try not to think about the game right now! Plus, everyone is waiting outside for you and the doctor said due to your chemical X you can leave as soon as you feel up to it." I almost didn't get to finish my sentence before she jumped out of her bed, grabbed my arm and dragged me out with her.

I ran into the back of her as she abruptly stopped and we both fell over in front of the crowd in the waiting room. The room that was formerly filled with different conversations silenced at the sight of us. I got off of her quickly and she picked herself up. "Wow, I didn't know I had such a big fan base…" The room busted into laughter at her random comment in such a serious situation. I loved that she was always able to lighten the mood like that. She made eye contact with our coach and asked a question nobody even thought of. "Hey coach, what should I do about my jersey? It's uhh…. slightly damaged." Once again the group laughed at how she managed to make it sound like an everyday occurrence.

"Hey! I wasn't joking! How am I going to play tomorrow if my jersey isn't our school colors?" The people only laughed harder, but the coach answered as the laughter died down. "Umm, Buttercup… maybe it's not a great idea for you to play tomorrow…" Wrong answer.

Buttercup's POV

WHAT?! "WHAT? COACH IM FINE! I CAN PLAY I SWEAR IT DOESN'T EVEN HURT! C'mon it's my first nationals game… don't make me sit out the second half because of a little scratch!" People started to laugh again, WHY WERE THEY LAUGHING? THIS WASN'T FUCKING FUNNY! "THIS ISN'T A JOKE TO ME! WHAT'S SO FUNNY ABOUT ALL THIS BECAUSE I'M FAILING TO SEE THE HUMOR!"

Nobody responded, but Butch wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind. "Babe, you might not notice, but you're comically making this seem like it isn't a big deal." Realization hit me and I gave a sheepish smile and an apologetic look to the people I had just yelled at. "Oh… sorry about that… but coach, please don't do this! There are so many scouts at that game and it could be my last chance to impress them!" The coach looked down, but before he could speak, two important looking people stepped out of the crowd, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Sorry to interrupt your debate, but we just want to say that you don't need to play the second half." I was angry- no, BEYOND FURIOUS, that these random people had just backed up my coach's unfair decision. I opened my mouth to argue, but they spoke before I could get anything out. "It'd be unnecessary for the newest and first female member of the boys Olympic soccer team to hurt herself to impress someone who is already beyond impressed."

It took a moment to process, but when it did, I smiled bigger than I ever had before. "FOR REAL?!" They only nodded with amused smirks on their faces. "Welcome to the USA Olympic Boy's Soccer Team, Buttercup Blaire Utonium, we've been watching you for a while now." I turned around and kissed Butch in celebration and he eagerly responded. I broke it off fast because we had an audience, but I was so excited! I signed all the papers I needed to and the Professor was more than happy to sign all the papers except the one agreeing for me to get an Olympic tattoo, but he even signed that with enough convincing.

My sisters tackled me into a hug, congratulating me on my lifelong dream finally coming true. "Buttercup we're so happy for you!" Bubbles was as peppy and cheery as ever, but even Blossom looked happy with something I did, which was rare. "You deserve it, Buttercup." Blossom was a lot calmer, but it still meant a lot coming from her. The professor walked up to me, I shed tears in his eyes. "Sweetie, I'm so proud of you and don't you ever think differently. No matter what you do, I'll always be proud to call you my daughter." I jumped up and hugged him before he made me cry with his dad speeches. "I love you dad." He hugged me tighter. "I love you too Buttercup."

The professor let me stay with the team in a hotel so we wouldn't need to make the long drive again the next day. Obviously, I had a room to myself. I called Butch over, but we didn't do anything too naughty, just enjoyed being near each other and occasionally tasting the inside of the other's mouth, nothing the professor would be too disappointed to hear about.

As we went to sleep, I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I my lips formed a content smile, what could be better?

AN: so there's your happy ending! Stay tuned for the alternate ending and please review!


	15. The Game PT 2 AE2

AN: welcome to the final chapter of A Crossed Line! If you read through the whole thing and reviewed on any chapter, I thank you wholeheartedly! If not for you all, I probably wouldn't have the motivation or inspiration to finish writing this piece. It may not be a masterpiece, but I hope you all enjoyed it! Enough with this mushy crap, onto the final chapter!

The Game Pt 2: Sad Ending

Butch's POV

We all stared intently at the doctor as if the whole world depended on it, and for me, it did. He really knew how to keep a crowd in suspense… I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and assume it is the Professor, but I didn't turn around to check. The doctor looked up at us, tears in his eyes, a few making their way down his cheeks. I felt my world start to crash around me, I couldn't even feel the hand on my shoulder. She couldn't be dead! I just got her back!

"NO! SHE'S NOT! SHE'S ALIVE, SHE HAS TO BE!" I screamed in denial, but that only caused the doctor to shake his head and let more tears fall. "I'm s-sorry, we did ever-ything we c-could…" That's when the sound came back, the sound of her close friends and family sobbing, even the other team was crying. "Sh-she's not dead, she's not! LET ME SEE HER!" The doctor looked at me in pity, but I didn't need pity, she wasn't dead!

He motioned for me to follow him and as I did he spoke to me. "The bullet pierced one of her lungs and was lodged in her aorta… It was a miracle she was able to get here, much less finish a fight with a villain… she really was something." I frowned at what he said. "She really IS something, she's going to be fine! I love her and she loves me and we are going to stay that way FOREVER!" I felt that I was on the verge of tears, the doctor looked at me with compassion. "I'm sorry sir, but you can check for yourself if you want, she's right in this room…"

I walked in the room and almost choked on my breath. She was covered in her own blood, a large red stain surrounding a hole in her jersey and blood on her lips chin and neck. I felt myself choke up, I really didn't even need to check for a heartbeat to know she was dead. Her normally sparkling, energetic green eyes were still open, but dull and staring into nothingness, her usually glowing tan skin was pale and drained of all color, her typically soft pink lips were purple, only tinted red due to the blood that covered them. I let the tears fall as I realized that she had suffered until the end, she struggled to breathe as she slowly bled out. Knowing her, she fought it the whole time, making it longer.

I walked over to her and touched her still beautiful face, it was already cold. I broke down, sobbing pathetically over her body, my warm hand gripping her cold one. I used my free hand to close her eyes one last time. If anyone was going to come in to visit her, they shouldn't see her eyes so lifeless when they were once so full of life. "I love you, Buttercup. Nobody can replace you babe… God, this can't be real!" I started to cry over her again and the doctor came in to get me out.

I leaned over and touched my lips to hers one last time, and even if it did taste like her blood, I couldn't leave without one. "I'll always love you… I'm gonna miss you so much, Buttercup…" With that, I walked out of the room, my face soaked with tears.

As I entered the waiting room, I looked to her family and our coach, they were all crying and there were two important looking people talking to them. I walked over to them to see what was going on, taking a seat next to my coach. "What's this?" I really wasn't in the mood for figuring anything out for myself. "Hello mister Jojo, we are the US Olympic coaches, we just wanted to give her family the jersey we had ready for her… we had been watching her since the beginning of the season and we had it made to give her after this game…, but, I guess we c-can't." The Olympic coaches tried not to cry, but they couldn't stop the tears, nobody in the room could.

I felt a stab in my heart as I remembered how much she had wanted to be in the Olympics… She made it… but she wasn't here to find that out. I didn't even notice when more tears started to fall down my face. "She w-wanted so b-bad to be o-n th-that US Olym-pic team… N-now she won't even kn-know she made it!" I broke down and her dad and sisters cried harder if possible.

The Olympic coached gave their condolences and walked out of the hospital. Her family looked up at me, I knew what they wanted to know, I had seen her after all. "How did she look..?" The professor really didn't want to know, how could I tell him that she suffered horribly through the last few hours of her too short life? "Beautiful as always…" I spoke barely above a whisper. I figured that was the best way to avoid the true implications of his question.

He pulled me to the side alone. "Butch… I really need to know the truth, closure if you will, I need to know if there was a possibility that chemical X could've saved her…" I looked up at him, tears still flooding my vision. "Sir, the doctor said the bullet pierced one of her lungs and was lodged in her aorta… she suffocated and bled out, sir." His face twisted into a pained look that probably reflected mine. "I couldn't have done anything, I just wished she didn't have to suffer that long… if you want to talk about it with anyone, I'm here… she really loved you, you know. I'd never seen her smile quite as big as when she talked about you…"

I felt another stab in my heart as I thought of what we should've been. "Th-thank y-you."

I flew back home with my brothers, the whole flight silent. We were all friends with Buttercup and this was absolutely devastating, she was the funny and athletic one in our group and nobody would ever replace her. We all loved her so much, my brothers thought of her as the little sister they never had and I thought of her as my whole world.

Her funeral was the next day. Fate played some cruel joke so that I would have to show up to her funeral twice, only this one was more heartbreaking since I was so much closer to her this time, we had so many more memories, and she was definitely gone for good this time. They buried her where her first funeral was. Nobody really protested since that was where she wanted to be originally anyways.

It was only her family and me at the grave, just like last time, but this time it was real. "I just wanted you to know you made it babe… the Olympic coaches wanted you on their team… the boys team, just like you always dreamed of. I-I love you s-so much Buttercup." I kissed her headstone and got up to leave, promising myself I would visit her everyday.

•••two years later•••

It was graduation day and I still felt the pain of losing the love of my life. I looked back at the empty seat that should've been hers. Everyone agreed that she would be recognized at graduation, she did die at a school game after all. She was always the last one, apparently Countysville had no last names after U.

At the end of our class, they put up a picture of Buttercup and the whole building went silent. They listed all of her accomplishments up to her sophomore year and it was longer than most people who were graduating as seniors.

After graduation, I brought a graduation cap to her grave. "Congratulations babe, you graduated today! Here's your cap and your diploma, you earned it…" I couldn't bring myself to leave her grave today and just talked to her, even if I knew she wouldn't respond. It wasn't too long before her family showed up, Blossom and Bubbles in their graduation getup, crying. "She should've graduated with us today…" Bubbles cried hard and the Professor looked utterly broken, only two of his three daughters could graduate. Blossom was crying harder than I thought she would. "I always told her she wouldn't ever graduate, but I was always joking! I didn't actually want to go through graduation without her!" Blossom and Bubbles sobbed into each other.

The professor kneeled near the grave. "You graduated in my mind sweetheart… I know you would've made it. He kisses his fingers and presses it to her name. "I love you Buttercup." We all said it at once and realized we were all in the same position. "If you ever need to talk to anyone, you can talk to any one of us Butch." The Professor was a smart man and he could tell I could use the support, and I was thankful. "Th-thanks prof." He smiled at me sadly. "Anything for the one she loved."

AN: So there ya go, you got your very last chapter of A Crossed Line! Please review and tell me how you like it!


End file.
